Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy
by Jayan phoenix
Summary: Sequel of Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage. AU sixth year. This story Follows Harry through his sixth year, with Voldemorts power increasing, the Order arranges an Exchange program to Durmstrang and Beuxbatton's to find out what is going on in Europe. Harry must also delve into his family history to find a key to a mystery
1. Chapter 1

High offices of the country

Chapter One

In an office in the heart of London, a politician sat nursing a headache and a brandy. His country was in a state of frenzy which his government had been unable to control. There had been a number of unexplainable murders and disappearances, two earthquakes had also hit the country and had damaged four highly used bridges and other large structures.

He picked up the paper from his desk again hoping to find something to pass the time until his late night meeting, but he did not see anything that made him forget his week, the front page read "Prime Minister has a Bomb go off in his own back garden," he threw away the paper in disgust and it landed on the report of that incident. The bomb in question had detonated only a three minute walk away in a flat owned by an elderly spinster and recluse named Amelia Bones according the records, but the report had shown that the flat had blown up, with all windows and doors locked from the inside, the cause of the explosion was unknown, with no suspects or witnesses. They were not even sure that Miss Bones has been in the flat, but couldn't prove she wasn't.

There had also been a murder a little further into the city of another women by the name of Emerline Vance, again that too had been under strange and unexplainable circumstances. But this had not been what had the Prime Minister on edge, only earlier that day when he had planned to leave early to surprise his wife he had been ambushed by a voice.

A voice that emanated from the corner of the office, half hidden in the corner was a small dirty miniature from the seventeenth century depicting a ugly little man wearing a long silver wig. The little man had told him that a representative of his opposite number would meet with him that night at half past eight, two years previously he had believed that someone had been playing a trick on him with the portrait, but he had soon been convinced of the existence of the magical community that coexisted but hidden within his own country.

He was pulled out of his memory of his first encounter by a small cough from the wigged man,

"To the Prime Minster to the Muggle community of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, The Ministry Magical liaison is on his way." He said in a pompous voice, but the prime Minister could see sneer he spoke with when the man regarded him.

He looked up at the fireplace and watched as the burning embers of long lost fire suddenly flared and turned bright green, and a revolving mass of robes and limbs appeared and landed in front of him and to the Primeministers surprise he knew the man.

"Mr Shacklebolt?" he asked bewildered that the aide that he had hired only two weeks previously somehow fell out of his fireplace "how? What? I mean –"

"Sorry for the intrusion" Kingsley said in a calm voice "I also apologise for the subterfuge in which I have become a member of your staff, however that is for your own protection, now I am aware of the current crisis that you are facing, so too does my own ministry. We have an advantage over your government as we know what the cause of these disasters are."

The Prime Minister didn't say a word, but poured himself a large glass of brandy and downed it in one, wondering why on earth he ever ran for election, "You are a wizard?" he asked trying to get some sense back to himself.

Kingsley smiled slightly, to the Minister he looked no different than a normal person, he was wearing the suit he had word to work, no sign on him betrayed him of the strangeness of this other world.

"yes I am, I suppose I am the equivalent of your police officers, intelligence officers and soldier all rolled in one" Kingsley said easily, "Minister Scrimgeour was also of the same profession before rising to become Minister." From his sleeve a long brown thin piece of wood fell into his hand and he transformed the paper he had been reading before into a paper airplane which said once around the room before landing, "Minister Scrimgeour has appointed me his liaison between the Ministry of Magic and yourself, he would come himself but it I was suggested to be the one who speak with you."

The Prime Minister couldn't help but agree with these unknown people, he had met Rufus Scrimgeour a number of months previously and he could tell he was some form of military man, but he lacked what the prime minister would class as political skills, he was no very eloquent, he spoke bluntly and wasted as little time as possible. In truth he did not trust the man, he didn't seem to have time to deal with him and seemed to want to leave his office as quickly as possible, although he found him preferable to his predecessor.

"Very well" The Prime Minister replied "will you still staying in your place during the day?"

"Yes, I am your security against magical threats." Kingsley said soothingly "the man known as Lord Voldemort and his followers the Death Eaters may wish to come after you as the leader of the Muggles, I will do my best to protect you from them."

"Not to be rude Mr Shacklebolt, but you didn't do a good job, a house was blown up down the road by what I guess was magic." the prime Minister complained now knowing that this man could have prevented some of his problems.

"We had no intelligence of that attack, but my duty is to protect your health, not your time as prime minister" Kingsley said carefully "how you handle these events is down to you, and will determine if you keep your publics support."

Understanding the parameters of the mans job he nodded, "Am I also to assume that this Miss Bones was a member of your community?"

"Yes, she was the head of our law enforcement and the head of a noble family" Kingsley explained

"Nobles? You have nobles?" the Minister asked surprised, he was not a monarchist, and did not support the aristocracy

"we have twenty three noble families" Kingsley said carefully, "Amelia Bones is the head of one of those families, she is a key figure in our community who had taken refuge away from her London residence. Now I have a number of events to brief you on so perhaps we should get comfortable."

In another office in another part of the country a different man was sitting at his desk he was reading over the last revisions of his Will, and with a deep sigh, he signed the bottom and tucked it aside.

"You know Albus you could try to find a cure for your illness," said a small voice from behind the man.

"Alas Armando, I do not believe that it is possible," he replied with a small smile and turned to look at his long-time friend and former colleague, "But this is a end that every living being must meet. I only wish to make sure that I am ready, as well as the people I leave."

"Dumbledore you cannot expect us to believe that," said a snide voice, "You never tell anyone anything unless you somehow gain, or you have no choice."

"I do not disagree with you Phineas, but I would add that when I give information it is the correct time," Albus said and he walked towards one of the cabinets that lined the room and pulled out a large rectangular item covered in a white sheet. He pulled off the sheet and uncovered a portrait of himself.

He started to transfer memories into the portrait slowly and chose to ignore the portraits around him. He was able to place a number of memories into portrait before he was suddenly wracked by a paralysing fit, he would have screamed in agony, but he no longer controlled his tongue. Fawkes fluttered over to him and began to croon softly trying to help in any way he could, but he was beyond the help of the phoenix.

After a long time, he eventually managed to gain control over his own bodily functions and straightened himself. From his drawer he pulled out a phial of potion that he had brewed himself, he took a small bracing sip and felt some strength return to his limbs, but he knew that it would not last.

He looked over to his faithful friend who was watching him from his perch carefully. "Please could you get Professor McGonagall for me my friend?" he asked quietly.

Fawkes gave a shrill cry, and fixed him with a long look, but after a minute he left in a flash of fire. Dumbledore felt sorry for him; Fawkes knew that he did not have long in this world and he would soon no longer be his companion. Fawkes would, however, live on for many years until his eternal flame died.

He remembered the day that he had found him, quite by chance, laying in a pile of ash in the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. A rather fierce eagle had tried to eat him as he had been a defenceless new-born. He had rescued him from the predator, placed him within his pocket, and taken him home and fed him until he reached his maturity. The bird had never left his side and had become a faithful familiar, and a long time comfort.

The flash of growing fire signified the return of Fawkes and when the fire dispersed it left a concerned looking colleague.

"Is there something wrong Albus?" she asked, her eyes looking at him over her glasses and then focusing on the phial of potion he had left out.

"No Minerva, on the contrary," He said giving her a small smile, "I have a few tasks that I require of you."

Minerva looked at him with a stern look that Dumbledore could imagine her giving to her students, however, she took the seat opposite him, but as she sat she saw the portrait of him, and his will that was sitting on his desk and she looked at him in shock.

"No, I will not be the Witness!" she said sternly.

"Minerva, we have had this conversation," He said in a weak voice, "This curse cannot be reversed, and whilst I could perhaps stall it, I will not. I am not able to use complex or powerful magic, even simple spells can now escape me. My body is old and it cannot cope with the strain of the curse. I may have been able to stall its physical effects but mentally it would eat away at me. No, it's better to end things sooner and on my own terms."

"You cannot speak about your death in such a manner, you might as well be asking me if I want one of those sherbet lemons!" she snapped at him with her nostrils flaring dangerously.

"Would you care for one?" Dumbledore asked, chuckling at her face as it contorted in outrage, " Calm yourself Minerva, I do not wish for us to argue, my mind is set and there is nothing that will change it."

Neither of them spoke for ten minutes, but it was a comfortable silence. Dumbledore knew that his deputy was fighting her instinct. She eventually gave a deep sigh, "Very well Albus, what would you have me do?" she asked, defeated.

He slid over the document that he had written, it had not taken him long he only had five beneficiaries, but there was a number of conditions on which his estate was to be used.

"Please, could you witness this," he said cautiously and handed her a blood quill, which she took begrudgingly. She read through the will in no time at all, but made no comment on its content and signed the bottom and passed it back. Dumbledore signed in his own blood, and pressed his wand to the parchment and with a small flash magic it was drawn into the parchment.

"What will happen to the school?" she asked quietly looking out of the window, with a number of tears falling down her cheeks, but her jaw was set.

"I would trust that after all these years of being deputy headmistress, that you would take my position," Dumbledore said. He paused for a moment, he had contemplated this for some time, since his return from the ministry, "However should it become apparent that Voldemort controls the school, I would hope that you would make sure that you are still here to protect the students, even if you were to replace Mr Filch."

"You doubt me!" she snarled looking every part a Gryffindor as a lion itself.

"No Minerva, but I know how proud you are, and you will not like to bow to Voldemort," Dumbledore said to placate her, "You are a true Gryffindor, who will fight to her last to protect her students. I only ask that you choose your moment."

"Fine, but I for one hope that day does not come to pass, for I fear for our community if that were to happen," she said.

"I believe that the ministry will fall first, as in order to control Hogwarts the ministry will need to be under his control," Dumbledore replied, "But his eyes are on this castle, do not mistake that, he foresees the time where our country is under his control and I would like to have faithful people here to protect students, and the Order can protect those who will not be accepted by Voldemort."

"It would be easier if you were still here," McGonagall added with a pointed look.

"My dear Professor, it is not for me to shape events anymore, I have lived a long time and made mistakes. It is up to you and the new generation to take control of events," Dumbledore said cryptically, and he was certain that one man would be a key part of the downfall of Voldemort.

"You mean Harrison, don't you?" McGonagall said quietly with a sorrowful look, "Is it fair to expect so much of him?"

"Fair, no. But it will not happen any other way, Harry's life and Voldemort's are entwined, Harry will not rest until Voldemort is gone, for as long as his enemy is alive he will have no life and he will be hunted."

"He's just a boy!" McGonagall shouted, "How can you place this burden on a fifteen year old boy, older and more accomplished wizards have fallen at the hands of that murderer. His own parents fell at his hands and they were two of the most powerful people of their generation!"

"The blood flows strong in the lad," An ancient portrait said from the top of the office, it was nearly black with age, but a man could be seen holding a long staff, and he had a long red beard, "Through him flows the blood of his ancestors, they will guide him well."

"Thank you Alexas," Dumbledore smiled up at the portrait, it was not often that the first headmaster of the school spoke; he spent most of his time frozen and inactive.

"That is well and good, but he has much to learn, which you could have taught him Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I trust that Sirius will do just that, I am aware that he has taken him to the Black hunting lodge to teach him for the summer, but Harry will learn much himself as time goes on," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "Sirius will protect Harry for as long as he can, but there comes a time when a man has to stand on his own feet, and I believe that Harry has proven on many occasion that he can."

"I do not deny he has done more than many members of the order, but I do not believe this is what James and Lily would have wanted for their son."

"No, I very much doubt it was, but alas, not everything that happens is in our control," Dumbledore said wisely, "Now my only other request of you Minerva is that you make sure that my final resting place is here at Hogwarts."

"That is unprecedented Albus; no headmaster has been laid to rest on these grounds. Not even the founders are buried here," She said shocked of his request.

"That is a matter of debate, some accounts state that they were all buried here in a hidden chamber, other say that only three were buried here," he replied, "But I digress, this has been my home for the majority of my life, and this is where I wish to be laid to rest."

"What about your plot in the Hollow?" Minerva asked, she knew of his personal history in that small village.

"No," he said sadly, thinking of the grave yard where his mother and sister rested, with the tombstone that he had chosen, and the harsh argument that he had with his brother that day, "Let them rest without me, they are together as they should have always been."

"I will try my hardest to follow you last wish, Albus, but I may not be able to convince the governors," She stood and said, "Is there anything else Albus?"

"No Minerva, I know that you do not agree with my choice, but it is mine to make," He said with a smile, "Long have we been friends, colleagues and confidants, trust in me that I am making the right choice."

McGonagall nodded quickly and darted out of the door without a look behind.

"Good bye Albus" she said and she closed the door.

He stood from his chair and made his way over to cabinet that contained his pensieve, which was now empty he no longer had need to store his memories into the device, and from the shelf underneath, he picked up an ornate looking chest made of ivory.

Setting it down on his desk he opened it and looked over the many small vials that it contained, many years of memories contained within one chest, this small chest contained memories that he had long extracted and his research into the past actions of people.

He pulled out his wand, a wand that he had used for many years and wand that had never failed him and wand he thought he had tamed. He began to insert the memories back into his mind, with that came the emotional pain of briefly reliving every memory. Eventually the long and odious task was done, leaving only seventeen memories, of those he kept only six which he placed into a new box onto which he had scribed runes, a magic he still could use without over exerting himself.

With a sigh he looked at his memory box, and from a hidden compartment at the bottom he pulled out three items, one a photograph of a brief acquaintance from his youth who had taught him a life lesson, the man smile up at him with charming look that had hidden his darker evil side. The second an ancient photograph of a family, a happy family frozen in time onto the paper. A tear fell onto the photograph as he looked onto his family, and memories that he had extracted filled his mind, memories that threatened to overwhelm him with grief and guilt.

The last item was long, thin and made from wood, he pulled it out and red and golden sparks ignited briefly, recognising its owner after long years of being unused. It was his wand, which he had bought when he was eleven years old from Gerbold Ollivander, the grandfather of the current Mr Ollivander. It was a wand that he had not used in fifty one years: its core was fittingly the feather of a phoenix and the wood was pine and rowan.

This was the wand that he had used in his fight with Gellert Grindelwald. That day he had overcome a great deal and he had been victorious, the wand's last act had been to seal Gellert in a cell at the top of his own prison and place new containment wards onto the cell.

The wand was still as warm to his touch as it had been when he first held it as a small boy. With a small smile he placed it into his pocket and pulled out his more recent wand. He looked around the room and realised that his affairs were now in order. His brother was not speaking to him, they had spoken at the end of the school year, but it had been strained and his brother had nearly cursed him.

It was well past midnight when he finally finished clearing most of his personal things from the drawers and placing them into his own personal rooms. He sighed deeply; he had cleared the office of everything that he didn't want to fall into the wrong hands, as he was not entirely sure who would succeed him.

He pulled out his wand and cast enchantments onto five books. He had just finished the spells when his body was wracked by more pain and he doubled over in his chair, he shook heavily and he fell from his chair and his chest began to rise and fall quickly. It was in this moment of agony which caused too much strain for his heart and the life was gone from behind the now lop sided half-moon glasses, that the castle, in which he now lay, was awoken by a very sorrowful phoenix song.

Deep underground, in an office made out of expensive marble, elegant wood and gilded gold, an emergency meeting had been called between Minster for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Director Croaker, Head of the Department of Mysteries.

"We have received word from Hogwarts that Dumbledore is dead," Scrimgeour said once everyone was in a seat, "this means that Hogwarts is at risk, He Who Must Not Be Named will see this as an opportunity, Hogwarts would be a prize worth his attention, it is a treasure of this country."

"What are you getting at Rufus," Amelia snapped, she did not like be out in the open like this. Death Eaters had destroyed her London flat which she had bought many years previously to be closer to the ministry. It was fortunate that the remnants of the Bones family were now residing at Bones Manor, hidden behind the fidelius charm.

"We need to consider the security of the castle and the safety of the children of this country," He said, "I do not believe with Albus gone, no matter what trouble he caused us, that the school will remain safe."

"Unfortunately Minister, that is not a decision that you can make," said the tired voice of the director the DOM, "You are forgetting that Hogwarts is a private school, we have no control over who attends the school, that is down the board of governors."

"William is correct," Amelia said, "I agree that it is a blow to our fight that Dumbledore is no longer with us, but he would not wish for the school to be closed. However, the decision resides with the board of governors, which I am currently a member of."

"We can apply pressure to them, but cutting the funding that we provide to the school," Rufus said, "By cutting our funding, the school will be short of funds and then be forced to close and emptied of valuables."

"No!" Amelia exclaimed, "If you do that, the resources that the school will have access to will be cut, meaning less security. I will also point out that I do not support that action and I am certain that many of the rich families will subsidise the school to remain open."

"You cannot lecture me on security Amelia, your own London flat was destroyed in a Death Eater attack," He roared at her. Amelia could see the strain of his new position on him, his face was lined, and he had dark shadows under his eyes.

"It is pointless to argue amongst ourselves," Croker said patiently and calmly, "Albus Dumbledore was a highly respected and recognised member of the British magical community and overseas, as such a high profile person, I would suggest we focus on his funeral arrangements."

"It will be a private affair," Rufus said immediately, "Dumbledore would want that, to reduce the risk of attack."

"True," Amelia agreed, "But Dumbledore will not have a private funeral, he is a public figure and all that wish to honour his memory should be allowed to pay their respects."

"This is an opportunity that the Death Eaters and He Who Must Not be Named will not pass up, they will attack the funeral," Rufus exclaimed, "We cannot control the attendance, and it will be a security nightmare."

Amelia stood up quickly, "I think this is a discussion for tomorrow. Rufus I suggest that you go home and sleep, you are not thinking clearly. I do not think that this meeting will be productive and it will not do to make hasty decisions."

"I agree with Amelia Rufus, you are over taxing yourself, and with the week that we have had, I do not blame you. You will make bad decisions in the state that you are in, and as an auror, you know that is never a good thing. We can reconvene in the morning," Croaker said and stood and walked Amelia out of the minister's office.

"I do not envy him," Amelia said, "He is playing a role that I am not entirely sure he is right for, as head auror, he controlled the careers of many, but now he has to balance the lives of our entire community and the safety and secret of the Muggle community."

"I agree, he is doing well enough with what he has to work with," Croaker replied and gave her a ghost of a smile, "But he is also aware that you are a contender of his position, more people will support you, I know you declined the position when the wizard's council was in session."

"I declined as I did not believe that I was a figure that people would look to. Rufus was not the first choice; Lord Black was also nominated, as was Lord Danvers," Amelia stated, "Jacob refused the position as he had not worked a day in his life and did not want to start now, and believed it better to appoint a minister from the ministry. Sirius however only laughed and declined."

"A lord of the Ancient House of Black, as Minster of Magic," Croaker said, chuckling to himself as they walked down the corridor which was empty as it was so early in the morning, "Now that would have been interesting, he is quite the enigma. I see so much different in him compared to his ancestors, but I see many of the same qualities at the same time."

"Sirius would never want to be Minister, he can barely survive an entire Wizengamot meeting without falling asleep or cursing someone for their stupidity," she said smiling in return, "But he is a formidable ally. I will need to get a message to him, he is out of the country, but he will want to be aware of this."

They arrived at the lifts and Amelia pressed the button for the atrium and they began to move.

"Will you go straight to Hogwarts?" Croaker asked.

"No, I will go home. I have owls to send, and I am sure that Lord or Lady Gilbert as head governor will have sent out a summons, which I will need to receive."

"Be careful in that meeting Amelia, Rufus will be briefing the ministry representatives on the ministry stance for the school" Croaker pointed out as he escorted her to a fireplace "I also agree that the school should remain open, but I cannot see Rufus letting this go easily."

"unfortunately neither do I" Amelia said with a grim half smile, she said goodnight and apparated out of the ministry.

A lone man sat in the empty lodge overlooking a great expanse of land. He looked out over the grounds, which were bathed in moonlight, and below him, the forest blew in the wind making the gnarled old trees look more menacing.

Somewhere below was his adoptive son. He had brought them straight here a week ago to begin the training of his heir. He knew that he had been cruel to shoot an arrow through his son's calf, but he needed to simulate the correct responses from him, he needs to train his instincts.

He had found Harry a number of times a day and they had duelled and fought. Harry has been hesitant at first to strike him back, but it didn't take him long to realise he had no choice. He looked out over the forest and saw a small steady wisp of smoke rising from below the canopy. Harry had made a fire to keep warm or perhaps cook something, but he was giving away his position as easily as sending up sparks. It was like this that Sirius had tracked him previously; or he had tracked him as Padfoot or sensed his magic through the wards. Sirius had the advantage here, but that didn't mean that Harry couldn't evade him.

He made to walk out of the sitting room, with its stone walls decorated in the heads of hunted creatures from the grounds, when he felt his communication mirror glow hot in his pocket.

"Remus Lupin," he said looking into the glass.

And he was surprised by the haggard look his friend gave him and concern welled up inside him.

"What has happened Remus?" he asked.

"Albus, four hours ago…" he said in a low voice, and he looked incredibly sad. He didn't have to finish his sentence as Sirius could hear a song suddenly build up, a song he had never heard, but he knew what it was, a Phoenix mourning song. He felt his heart ache and felt tears build up in his eyes.

"The curse has taken him?" Sirius asked for confirmation.

"Yes," he replied and Sirius could see that tears were falling down his friends face.

"Remus, you need to block out Fawkes, he is heightening your grief," Sirius said forcefully, as he retreated behind a number of layers mental defences and he felt the effects of the sounds fade. Even through a mirror they were still strong.

Remus took a deep breath and Sirius saw something of the wolf in him in his eyes as he concentrated past the sorrow.

"The Governors have arrived in the school, Amelia sent you an owl, but she knows you will not receive it, and asked me to contact you," He said finally regaining some of his composure.

"That owl will be redirected to Gringotts," Sirius said thoughtfully, "Can you not sit in my seat as I requested?"

"That's the problem Sirius," Remus said, anger creeping into his voice, "I have just come from the meeting, I had to pretend to need the toilet, the majority of the governors want the school to close and they are disagreeing with Dumbledore's last wishes. As it stands only Amelia, Augusta, Gregor Maveric and I are supporting the school to remain open. We need you."

Sirius swore loudly and began to pace, whilst Remus quickly told him what had happened in the meeting. All of the meetings that the governors had held were being ignored, they knew this day was looming, but with the Death Eater attacks, many of them were running scared.

He walked to the window and saw that the smoke was still bellowing from below, "Fine, I will come, but they will regret pulling me away from Bulgaria. Harry will be fine on his own for a few hours, I want you to get here as soon as you can, bring with you Mad Eye and Bill. I want you to ambush Harry and make him defend himself. Mad Eye will know what I am doing and will probably have ideas."

"That is the training you are doing!" Remus exclaimed with shock etched across his features, "You are attacking him!"

"No I am teaching him survival, something that Charlus taught me and James and I was taught by my grandfather and father when I was much younger than him. Moody also drilled these practices into me at the academy," Sirius said sternly, "It will teach him a lot, and some of these will be life lessons and help him make hard choices."

"Fine, but I will speak to Alastor about this," Remus said and he cut the connection.

Sirius didn't waste any time, he rushed out of the sitting room only pausing to pick up Harry's Firebolt, which he had brought as a surprise and reward for after their training was done. He swung himself onto the broom once he was out of the door and he kicked off. He was surprised out how good it felt to be on a broom after so many years, and how remarkable this broom really was.

It took him five minutes at top speed to reach the edge of the property and he landed and crossed the threshold on foot, and the moment he was outside the wards he twisted and apperated. He did not like apperating at such large distances, the chances of splinching increase and the sensation was much more unpleasant, but he arrived in one piece at the gates of Hogwarts.

He approached the gates and was met by four aurors

"What business do you have here," they said in a toneless voice.

Sirius's hand twitched, he was ready for anything and he trusted no body outside the gates, "I am Lord Black, here to attend a meeting of the Hogwarts governors, I would advise you to lower your wands and step aside," He growled, and to his satisfaction the aurors complied very quickly and moved aside casting him somewhat scared looks.

As he approached the gates, he suddenly stood face to face with Snape who looked at him with a curled lip.

"Flaunting you powers as usual Black," He sneered and he pulled out his wand.

Sirius returned the look, "Let me in Snape."

Snape didn't respond but flicked his own wand at the gates which opened with a creak and a small barrier of magic was visible more a moment. Sirius stepped through and didn't waste another moment and swung his leg over the broom and flew up to the castle leaving Snape to secure the school.

Ten minutes later Sirius was walking at a fast pace towards a door that was a room used for large meetings, it was opposite the staff room and contained a large table if memory from his school days served.

Not waiting a further moment he put on the mask of Lord Black and stormed into the room, the look shock was on every face but his allies. At the head of the table sat a man that Sirius knew was Albert Heradale, a ministry representative who worked under the Minister.

Sirius turned his gaze directly onto this man as he walked over to the chair that was empty, which he was sure had been Remus's, between Augusta and Jacob, "I apologise for my tardiness, I was out of the country, however perhaps you can explain to me, why you are sitting in the head governor chair Mr Heradale."

Heradale took a gulp which was noticed by everyone around the table, he was a weak looking man, black haired, and boring brown eyes, and robes that looked incredibly flashy, but were made of poor quality.

"Mr Black if you–" he began but Sirius stopped him.

"Lord Black to you, Heradale," he snapped, "And I do not care for excuses, remove yourself from that chair and allow Lord Gilbert to take his seat." Sirius didn't move from where he now stood glaring at the weak looking man, who didn't moved immediately, but after a glaring match and a battle of wills, he moved and Christopher Gilbert took his position at the head of the table.

Looking around the room Sirius noted the governors in attendance, Amelia Bones, Harriet Cavendish, Jacob Danvers, Christopher Gilbert, Augusta Longbottom, Gregor Maveric and Oromis Smith, of the Ancient Houses; all were lords or lady of their house.

The ministry representatives were Mr Heradale, Mr Gibbs, Mr King and Mrs Edgecombe and were all members of various departments of the ministry that he was certain they would want the school closed.

"Thank you Lord Black," said Lord Gilbert politely,"I see that Professor Lupin has left us in place of you. I apologise for pulling you away from you retreat on the continent."

Sirius heard the small jibe at the fact he could sit safely in his family's houses out of the country but chose to ignore it.

"Thank you Lord Gilbert. Remus contacted me and told me of what has happened this night, and told me that you are thinking of closing this school," Sirius said, "I find myself wondering the reasoning behind this."

"This school is a beacon to the Dark forces," Mr King said, and Sirius knew he worked in the DMLE somewhere, "it is a centre of learning, full of treasures both powerful and valuable, and the school should be emptied so that He Who Must Not Be Named does not gain them."

"And where would you place everything?" Sirius asked, "The ministry? Gringotts? Our houses?"

"Everything can be stored safely in the deepest vaults of the ministry. We have heightened the security and the Death Eaters will be unable to obtain anything within our walls," He said confidently, he looked arrogantly at Sirius as though he had won that round.

"You speak of security, but the ministry of magic was infiltrated by the Death Eaters only weeks previously. Also, I will add that a group of Hogwarts students, including two of our own, managed to get through this security you speak of and prevent the Death Eaters from obtain artefacts from the Department of Mysteries, one of the most secured departments in the building," Sirius said laughing at the man's plan.

"I Agree with Lord Black," Augusta stated, "whilst Gringotts bank is secure, as it holds the gold of many families and untold riches, I do not believe that the bank will be able to hold such a large collection, the high security vaults aren't numerous, and there would not be enough room, even with magic. Also, we would make the goblin nation a target for the Dark forces, and they could be turned against us because of our actions."

"This school must remain standing, for too long has it stood, I will not allow its magic and artefacts to fall into the hands of the Heir of Slytherin!" shouted Lord Smith, "He can have the castle, but we will have the magic."

"You would still allow them to have the castle?" Mr Gibbs asked shocked, "If it comes to it, the school should be destroyed, He Who Must Not Be Named must never gain control of this historic school. His ancestor did not, and neither will he."

"With Dumbledore dead who can guarantee the survival and safety of all of the students when school is in session? There is a reason that the school was never attacked directly during the last war, Dumbledore was a deterrent," Mrs Edgecombe said, "As much as Dumbledore was an eccentric headmaster prone to doing things his own way, he was still able to protect our children. The ministry does not feel confident that the school should remain open, the students can go to the ministry run schools."

"I do not guarantee that the children will be safe or survive," Augusta said carefully, "It is a school full of children who experiment with magic and accidents happen. I however would put my faith in a school that had stood for over a thousand years, which had many layers of protective enchantments some as ancient as the school itself, rather than the ministry run schools, who would not be able to cope with the high capacity nor do they have the funding."

"That can be changed with the Hogwarts tuition fees being diverted the state schools," Mr Gibbs said, "And of course the professors could be retained."

"I for one will not be sending my son and wards to a ministry run school!" Lord Danvers stated firmly, "I will send them to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang before they go there, or I will send them to America. My money is being spent on a high level of education, not on some low level of education which only teaches which end of a wand to hold!"

"I can assure you that will be the response from many of the old families," Augusta said "I would not wish to send my grandson abroad, but I will if this is the avenue we follow. I am of the opinion that the school should remain open, the ministry can supply additional security and I am sure we can update the ward schemes and add some extra power to them."

"Lady Longbottom, that is out of the question, the money would be better spent–"

"Enough," Sirius said firmly, and felt his temper throb to be released, "Hogwarts as you have said is a beacon, it will be a beacon to Voldemort," there was a large shudder from around the room at the name which made Sirius' resolve only harder, "We shall not be frightened into submission, we will not run and hide! The school will remain open, even if I have to pay for it myself, I am certain that the professors will stay and they will teach which ever students still wish to have a higher education than that provided by the ministry."

"You would risk my heritage, on your own whim!" Smith roared at him.

"Your heritage?" Sirius questioned nastily, "You have no ownership over the castle Oromis, Helga Hufflepuff did not leave the castle or any of its contents to her family, it was left to the school which was to belong to none. You may be her descendant, but that gives you no rights. The same is true for the Weasley's and the Longbottom's who are descendants of Gryffindor. Ravenclaw's line died with her daughter. Voldemort is a descendant of Slytherin and even he has no ownership over the school, and cannot control or access it freely. So stop you boasting and threating over something that does not belong to you."

"You insult my ancestry!" Lord Smith spat, "Yet you wear yours like a crown, with your tree full of dark wizards, and if you go far enough back you are descended from the darkest witch of all time! You cannot force us–"

"Lord Smith control yourself," Lord Gilbert said, "I think we have debated enough, and I would rather not have to listen to family history any longer. The question is simple should Hogwarts remain open."

"I agree," Lord Danvers said speaking for the first time, "and I call for a vote"

"Agreed," Lord Gilbert said and he turned to his left and looked at Mr Heradale.

"I vote to close the school," He said glaring at Sirius.

Next was Mr Gibbs who looked around the table and nodded, "I believe that the school should be closed."

Madam Edgecombe also agreed to close the school; Mr Henry King however voted in favour of the school remaining open and ignored the looks of betrayal from his ministry companions.

Sirius stood and looked at the Lords and Ladies, "I vote to keep this school open. I will fight to keep this school open. I believe closing this school will be like raising a white flag. Voldemort will not attack Hogwarts until has control of the Ministry, the school will be impenetrable as long as the ministry stands. I give my word that I will make sure this school is safe."

He sat down and met the gaze of everyone who looked at him, and did not flinch from their gaze.

Amelia stood and voted with him with a smile as did Augusta. Harriet Cavendish voted against the school in favour of the magical artefacts surviving. Christopher agreed to close the school, but stated that more discussion would follow about what would happen after, as it was still undecided. Gregor voted in favour of the school, stating that there should be no question of it being closed, Dumbledore would never have wanted it to close upon his death and neither would the parents.

Next was Lord Oromis Smith, who glared at Sirius with a triumphant smirk, "I vote to close the school, with Dumbledore gone there is now no witch or wizard with the means to protect this school and our children."

Sirius sat with a blank face, he was irritated. With that, the vote was not in favour of the school remaining open. And even if Lord Danvers voted with him, it would be a draw and he was not sure how they would break it.

"It seems that the vote falls to you Lord Danvers," Christopher said, "as you will either make the vote a draw, but by doing so you give enough votes of the Ancient houses to outvote the ministry, or if you vote against, the school will close."

"That is preposterous!" Madam Edgecombe exclaimed, "You are saying even when we vote and it is a tie the decision is made by Ancient Houses, this is wrong and unfair."

"Unfortunately that is the law," Christopher said with a smile, "the ministry was given a voice on this board, you were not given seats to control so therefore the ancient houses get the vote. If you believe that this should be changed, you should raise this in front of the Wizengamot."

He turned away and looked at Lord Danvers expectantly who stood slowly and looked around the table before stating, "It falls to me to decide if this great school should be closed and allowed to be used by dark forces, or if we should build up its defences and continue to use it as a sign of our strength and will, with our children at risk."

"I have listened to both sides, and I happen to agree with points on either side, however I feel that I cannot allow this school to be open, but in the control of someone who cannot keep our children safe." He said carefully and Sirius felt his heart drop, and he knew that he had lost and he would have to explain to Harry why he couldn't go back.

"But," Lord Danvers said after a long moment where the opposition had been smiling and celebrating, but silence was back in an instant," My conscience will not allow me to close this school without an attempt to keep it open, so in order for me to cast my vote, I would ask to place one condition on Lord Black and as long as he agrees the school will stay open."

"Whatever the condition is, I will do it," Sirius said quickly before he could stop himself.

Lord Danvers smiled, "Very well, then I vote in favour of the school remaining open."

Sirius sat watching the man watching him, he had an amused look on his face that made Sirius nervous. He knew that he had acted rashly with his words and Lord Danvers had quickly spoken before he could make a concession.

"Very Well" Lord Gilbert said with a small nod, "Hogwarts School will remain open, but what is your condition Lord Danvers?"

"It is simple," Jacob said smiling at Sirius, "Sirius will have to guarantee the safety of the students."

"By what means?" Sirius asked cautiously, knowing that whatever it was he had given his word and would have to uphold it.

"Do not worry Lord Black; you may even be glad of the condition," Jacob said and he explained the condition, and when it was announced Sirius was shocked into silence. It was not what he had expected and more than he feared. It was quickly voted on and the count was nine to three. Sirius had no way out it and was forced to agree. He wanted to leave that room as soon as possible, but he wasn't able to as they had to discuss Dumbledore's funeral and burial which had been proposed to be at Hogwarts.

*********Authors Note******** BETA Reader4972**

**Ok so here it is, first Chapter of the sequel Harry Potter and a Return of Heritage. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Flight or Fight**

**Week One**

A teenage boy of fifteen years of age was sitting with his back against a hard tree trunk. Seven hours ago he had been left in the forest of the Black Lodge, the hunting lodge in Bulgaria. He sat holding his hands under his armpits for warmth. The warming charms that he had applied had worn out quickly and he didn't know any advanced ones. He wanted to light up a fire but he was certain that he would be discovered, however, a fire would keep him warm and his will was starting to crack.

He had half-limped, half-jogged away from Sirius when he had begun to send spells at him, and it was with shock and pain that he realised that Sirius had hit him with a curse in his calf. After forty-five minutes, he had either lost Sirius or Sirius had stopped following him. He was finally able to get his first look at the wound. Sirius had fired an arrow conjuring spell that was famous to many Quidditch fans and the arrow had sliced through his calf.

As he vanished the arrow from the wound, the underbrush suddenly moved loudly and a great creature had jumped out with its teeth bared. Harry didn't think twice and fired a stunning spell straight at its belly.

The creature fell with a flump and Harry got a good look at it: it had the head of a wolf, but had no eyes. It had the body of a rat, with its long worm like tail twice the creature's length. Harry didn't know the name of the creature, and it was not in his books from Care of Magical Creatures. He looked around wondering how the creature had known where he was, and he felt pain ache through his calf.

Pointing his wand at his calf, he cast a spell that Alicia had taught him. It sealed the wound into a puckered pink scar. The wound was still liable to infection and if he strained it too much he knew that it would open again so he muttered "Fasciaturarire". A bandage wrapped itself round his calf and the spell added some antiseptic properties to the bandage. He had then made his way through the forest until finally, many hours later; he stopped to rest at the big tree.

Harry knew that he needed to sleep, so he cast a proximity charm, it would alert the caster when triggered by any life if any life form that entered the specified area. Once he had traced a rough large circle around the tree, he snuggled up to the tree and in on himself for warmth and closed his eyes.

A deafening Crack awoke Harry from his sleep and the charm alerted him of a presence to his left. As he turned he trained his wand on the thick plant life, but he felt relief flow through him when Sirius pushed through the bush.

Harry couldn't help but smile, knowing that Sirius would start to train him now. "Sirius, you startled me, are we going up to the Lodge?" he asked.

"Defend yourself!" Sirius shouted loudly and Harry noticed that his wand was in his hand. A bright white spell shot from it at his face.

Having not expected the spell, Harry didn't have a chance to raise his wand in defence so he dived out of the way and crumbled into a ball on the floor as he fell. But Sirius did not allow him a respite to get back on his feet; he continued to shoot spells at Harry. Harry originally only just fired blocks after blocks, but after ten minutes he realised he had to flee, as he was tired and sluggish.

Harry sent a banishing spell with a wave of his wand and an almost silent incantation. The very ground beneath their feet, and the earth itself was thrown at Sirius, blocking his view of Harry. Harry managed to run out of his line of sight, but Harry remained cautious. He was forced to watch for Sirius who was still chasing after him while also avoiding the many creatures that he encountered.

That game of cat and mouse had lasted five hours and by the end Harry had managed to drive Sirius away by setting a nest of magical bee-like creatures that were two feet in length on fire. They had huge wings and two sharp needles like arms. They had swarmed at Sirius and allowed Harry to escape him.

Two days later, Harry had only accumulated a precious few hours of sleep each day and had been forced to defend himself better from Sirius as well, but Sirius had become more cunning in his attacks. Harry had found a number of wild berry bushes but when he was about to finally fill his rumbling belly, the bush would burn. Sirius would then disappear before Harry could retaliate.

Starving hungry after three days without food other than a handful of berries and boring bland green stems, Harry was desperate. He was getting ready to curse Sirius into the next life but as he walked through a large bramble bush, a Rabbit dashed out in front of him in fright. Acting on instinct only, Harry dived and managed to grab hold of the back of the creature just before it was out of his reach.

"Stupefy" he said and the Rabbit when limp in arms. He looked at it carefully. He couldn't kill a rabbit, no matter how hungry he felt.

He placed the rabbit back on the forest floor but he didn't leave. He sat looking at it with his wand tapping his leg as he had a battle of wills with himself. After what had felt like days; his resolve hardened and he hit the animal with a bone breaking hex at the neck. He felt bile rise up in his throat at the thought of what he had done and he almost threw the dead rabbit into the forest, but his hunger was too great.

He had never had to cook an animal before so he wasn't entire sure how to proceed. He skinned it with magic, as he was certain you didn't cook it with its skin and fur still attached. Next, he used a cutting charm to slice open its belly and used a summoning charm to pull out the entrails. He cooked it on a magically revolving spit over a fire he started, and when it had browned he took his first bite. He devoured the entire creature in a short time.

He felt very satisfied with himself. With no prior training he had managed to cook a wild rabbit. It had helped that he knew how to cook from his time at Privet Drive, and he had also seen his uncle once prepare a chicken from Aunt Petunia's Free Range Chicken phase.

He extinguished the fire, not trusting the animals that stalked around him unseen. He had learnt that they stalked each other to steal their kills and many of the creatures were attracted to blood. Before he left, he picked up the rabbit skin and walked away.

As he walked he worked on the skin, using magic he managed to create a very crude satchel bag. He had transfigured long sticks into a rope for the straps, and he was pleased with his handy work. He put it to use as he picked up herbs he recognised and stored them for later use.

After seven hours of wandering, (two of which he had been forced to climb a tree to escape a rather eager group of bears that were fighting, matting and eating all in the area he was occupying) he came across a small area of forest, with a stream and a formation of boulders, which had formed a small cave.

He cautiously approached the cave knowing that an animal could possibly use this for a den as it would offer shelter and protection. He had found seven others and they had all been inhabited, so he sent a number of spells inside in order to startled anything inside and to his surprise, there was no sound.

He edged into the cave slowly, with his wand lit and a curse on his lips. His heart was racing because he expected a bear or wolf to jump at him at any moment but it was to his surprise that the cave was surprisingly empty. It would only fit one man and he was forced to hunch over but it was dry and the stone offered him protection.

He spent three more hours working on his new shelter: from another part of the forest, he managed to find a boulder which he levitated back to his cave and used as a door to seal him in. In the back of the cave however was his best work: he had carved out a rear exit that when pushed out looked like a cork, for him it would be a brilliant emergency exit in case he was trapped. He wished he could have been as thorough with the front entrance but he was exhausted after his efforts, so he settled down on the ground to rest.

The cave was dark so he shaped the last remaining piece of stone in the cave into a bowl-like vessel, into which he cast a spell that Hermione had taught him: bluebell flames. They were smokeless, odourless, and waterproof. The flames gave some heat to the cave and, for the first time, he had a full belly of food, was warm, and the water from his wand kept him hydrated. Content after satisfying his needs, Harry curled up on the stone floor and fell asleep.

After seven hours of peaceful sleep Harry awoke. He immediately picked up his wand, wary of an attack, but everything was quiet. He extinguished the flames in the dish and left the cave. Outside it was raining heavily, but he knew that he needed to leave the cave for the better part of the day. If Sirius tracked him to it he would lose his shelter so he set off carefully, looking for anything that would make a good breakfast. After an hour, he was about to give up when there was a bang, which made Harry pause, looking around. Three minutes later it sounded again. Not knowing if this was a trap, Harry ran as fast as he could to a path that he had found previously that would give him higher ground.

When he arrived he was surprised but at what he saw: green sparks were periodically being sent up into the air. He could see the general location but nothing else through the trees. He knew that the sparks were being caused by Sirius, but he also knew that Sirius was signalling him for a reason.

He made his way down to the general area of the forest; the bang was still striking the air and it allowed Harry to narrow the area down, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself. He knew they were far from perfect but it would allow him time to assess his surroundings before he was noticed.

He walked carefully with his wand at the ready alert for any traps that Sirius had set but he couldn't find any so he pushed forward and arrived in a clearing. Sirius was standing there firing the sparks from his wand with a bored expression. On either side of him were two things on different rocks, one was a basket full of food and on another a cloak and a change of clothes.

Harry took a silent step into the clearing from behind Sirius, hoping to catch him unawares but the moment his foot stepped into the clearing, Sirius spun around, glared directly at him and smiled.

"Finally, I was wondering if you would come at all." he said and he put his wand behind his back as Harry pointed his own at him "You have a choice to make, and you only get one." He then spun on the spot and disapparated.

Harry was left standing there breathing fast. The clearing was clear and it didn't look like there was any danger, but Sirius had discovered him by some kind of proximity charm or ward not unlike the one he had used. He looked at the basket of food, bread, meat and fruit; it made his belly rumble longingly for proper food. The cloak and change of clothes were also needed, his current clothes were filthy, torn and worn and they did not offer him much warmth in the night. He attempted to use summoning charms but they didn't even move a banana.

Sirius had said that he only got one choice, so he thought about it carefully weighing up his needs. Food was important to him but the food wouldn't last him long and he was able to hunt for food and forage for edible plants. Warmth and clothing was something he couldn't get for himself so he made his choice and picked up the bundle of clothing. The moment his hand touched it the food erupted into fire and was gone in a jiff in a moment.

"Well you didn't lie." Harry said, rolling his eyes and the dramatics, but he didn't mind. He changed out of his clothes and into the more comfortable newer ones. He shrunk his old ones down and placed them into his bag with the cloak and placed them into his bag. He was still hungry and he needed food, so he began his hunt for food again.

**Fight or Flight**

**Week Two**

It had been two days since Harry had obtained his new clothes. Since that day he had been faced with other choices: a cauldron or food, an unknown potion or a pair of boots. Each choice had only one option, both times he had attempted to prevent the destruction of his rejected choice but they had still been destroyed or just vanished.

So he was stuck with his choices of food and a pair of boots. He was walking through the forest with the light slowly fading. He pulled out his wand and, pointed it directly at the forest around him, and used a spell which had taken him until the day before to think of after two days of hunting with no luck.

"Accio Rabbit" he said with a croaking voice, and from the depths of the forest came a brown, terrified rabbit, which he grabbed and held in his hands. With shaky but practiced moves he got to work on the dead creature and prepared it for cooking. Once he placed it on a spit made of cleaned wood, he kept his wand out and watched the surrounding area carefully because he knew the smell of meat would attract predators and he would not be caught unaware again.

As he had predicted a wolf had appeared but it had not stayed long after Harry had sent fire at it from his wand. The wolf had yelped in pain and ran with its tail between its legs and a number of minutes later, he heard a loud howl.

He pulled the meat from the spit and ate ravenously. The whole time his eyes didn't stop moving from spot to spot looking for signs of other creatures. Just as he finished a mouthful of meat he heard a twig snap behind him and he turned sharply and saw there were two large cats. They were brown, had greenish black spots, glowing yellow eyes and enormous paws.

He was about to move when he saw their tails twitch, and the long bushy end of the tail gave away the creatures identity: they were called Pards and, if he remembered correctly, they were dangerous hunters.

His own knowledge of these creatures was limited; there was only one page of information about them in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. From what he read and what he did remembered from his revision; they were climbers and hunters, they had a pack of up to three, had been known on occasion to mate with a lioness which created a leopard but they were magical creatures, as could be seen by the glowing eyes which gave them perfect vision, and the extreme speed at which they could run.

Looking at them now he realised that the Danvers Incal and animal wasn't a leopard at all but a Pard, and wondered why he had never realised this before.

He felt fear creep into him; he watched the two carefully not breaking eye contact. They knew he was there, they were breathing in his scent but he didn't know why they were waiting. He heard a rustle from behind him and a small growl. It was the third Pard of the pack, out of the corner of his eye he saw that it was smaller than the other, it was young, but just as deadly.

All three lowered themselves, bracing themselves against the ground but Harry didn't move. He knew that he only had one chance and if he was too quick he would be caught by the third Pard. He didn't have to wait long as the two fully-grown creatures tails twitched and he and they moved at the same time. As they lunged at him, paws and claws extended, and at that same moment he had shouted "Tego, Tectum, Totallum!" A shield of transparent green light sprang up around him and the three Pards crashed into it, and yelping in pain as they were thrown away. Harry struggled to keep the shield in place as it was both taxing and a constant spell. He couldn't cast another spell or it would drop the shield.

He watched them carefully. They had been stunned for thirty seconds before pouncing again and being thrown back. On the third attempt Harry retaliated as they were blown backwards: he ended the spell and cast three stunning spells that hit them and they fell down.

Knowing he couldn't stay in this place any longer he ran through the forest as fast as he could to his cave and home for the last few days. It was the only safe place he knew. As he approached he had cast a number of rings of proximity charms as an early warning alert. He entered the cave after moving the stone door and sent five jets of blue fire into the stone dishes.

He took one last look out at the forest and was momentarily distracted by some kind of flying creature darting across the clear sky at an alarming speed, but it was not coming in his direction so he closed the stone door and settled down for the night.

The next morning he followed his now normal routine; he left the cave in order to keep it safe and walked up to the ridge looking over the forest. There was no sign of the signal that Sirius would make to make him choose something, so he decided to sit and think. He cast his protections around himself so that he wasn't caught unawares, and he sat working through mental exercises. They not only helped sort the mind using Occlumency basics, but he also towards a deeper want.

He wanted to unlock his animagus form. A wolf was a predator and would be a great help in the forest, it had eyes that could pierce the darkness, smell to alert to any creature, hearing that would allow him not be caught by surprise and strength and speed to fight or flee.

The transformation was the most difficult thing he had every tried, he had only managed it the once when he discovered the direwolf, but he used the visualisation tips that Remus had given him and with force of will tried to change. He sat for almost three hours undisturbed and had only managed to change one of his eyes. He became tired and irritable, so he decided to leave the ridge in search of food.

But the decision was in vain as no sooner had he reached lower ground, three black cloaked people discovered him. They didn't waste a single moment, their leader was a hunched looking person who fired the first spell at him and didn't hesitate in the slightest.

They were duelling fiercely. The cloaked and hooded people did not make it easy but they were using magic that made Harry have to think of how to counter.

The leader forced him to use defensive duelling to counter spells of large power but some of the spells were unblockable so Harry had to resort to dodging them or creating a magical defence. Harry found that this man, as he was certain they were all male for lack of curvature under the robes, was enjoying making him dance around the open field.

The second man was tall but much shorter than the third. His style of attack was creative and he used the environment more. He created magical traps and countered any spell Harry through at him with ease. Twice Harry was caught by roots of trees that the man had bewitched to trap him in place. Another time the earth itself swallowed his feet.

The third man was tall and his strategy was to test every aspect of his defences, often using Harry's distractions while duelling his companions to his own advantage. But mostly the tall man watched carefully and no matter how Harry tried he was unable to hit him with a spell.

After what felt like hours, Harry felt tired. He knew that the duel could have only have lasted less than ten minutes and if they had duelled to kill or maim then he would have been defeated a long time ago. Breath ragged and his wand arm aching, he knew it was time to leave, but he had no idea how to get out of the duel.

His three adversaries realised his weakness and closed in on him. They had pushed him under the trees, deeper into the forest and into the darkness of foliage blocking the sun, and that was when he found a way to escape.

He waited for them to get closer to him. He knew he only had one chance to get away and his timing had to be perfect. The moment they were also in the gloom of the forest Harry pointed his wand carelessly, but diverted his eyes. He shouted "Solis Bendu!" and a great flash of bright white light pulsed from his wand. They were left standing holding their hands over their eyes in shock from the flash damage. The leader, however, clutched his head and growled menacingly.

Harry smiling gruffly to himself, now he had a weakness for the man, but he didn't stay long in their path. He ran quickly through the forest and away from them. For seven hours, he managed to evade them. Twice he had nearly been caught but had fled up a tree. Once, he had been forced to hide within a large bramble bush that had cut him to pieces.

After making sure that they were gone, he hunted and ate another rabbit. He foraged some plant-life for balance then made the long and dangerous trek back to his cave. It took him four hours to find his way back having not recognised anything within the forest and when he arrived, he was exhausted. His legs ached awfully so he fell down and fell asleep immediately.

He was awoken by a large boom that rocked the cave. He jumped up and hit his head on the roof of the cave. Wand in hand, he looked at the time and saw to his horror that he had slept for twelve hours and he should have long ago left this place. He went to move the boulder, but there was a second boom, this time it was closer. He pointed his wand at the stone, but no sooner had the first syllable of his spell left his mouth, the great boulder was split in half and he was thrown backwards.

To his horror the three hooded men were back. Only one had its wand pointed in his direction, the slightly hunched man and he was walking with a slight hesitation towards him. Harry groaned at the pain that he felt from the injury in his back but didn't waste a moment; he sent a ball of fire towards the oncoming wizard and darted to the exit he had made.

"Depulso!" he snapped and the spell flew from his wand and hit the boulder. It was sent rocketing into the tree line like a cork out of a bottle. Harry cast a disillusionment charm on himself and ran, but roots sprang up from the ground and caught his leg.

"But how –" he said to himself before he saw that the man with the limp was walking towards him wand out stretched. The other two realising the companion had found him, turned and followed.

"Nowhere to run boy" the limping man said in a sneering voice.

"Oftenflunctus!" Harry muttered and sent a shock wave at the three of them before burning the roots. He looked up and saw that the wizards were still approaching him, his own curse having been deflected. They raised their wands but Harry beat them to it and fired a chain of spells. What they were he wasn't entirely sure but they shot from his wand targeting one of wizards, only to be hit in return by a cutting hex on his arm and looking to the limping man. He saw him fire unknown spells at him and as well as spells coming from the man who had sent the cutting hex.

He span, twirled and swished like flowing water, deflecting spells easily, and effortlessly, but the unknown spells worried him. After dodging them they had turned back around and flew at him again. He plunged his wand down at the stone ground and with an angry word a thick block of stone rose up. He sent it flying at the spells and they exploded on impact.

The debris exploded out and hit the wizards who ignored it and walked through the cloud of dust. Harry turned and saw that trees behind him. He cut off twenty long branches behind him and remembered his first transfiguration lesson: turning a match into a needle. He performed the same spell and the branches were transformed into javelins which he sent at the wizards.

Harry watched for a moment, assuming that he would have won the duel, but out of the dust the javelins were shot back at him. Each imbedded deep into the trees all around him but one caught him on the arm before it hit the tree. He looked at the deep gash in his arm, which was bleeding heavily, and he began to move away from the dust cloud. He was in pain and outnumbered, and as he moved he saw the limping man hidden under his hood walk out of the cloud. Harry darted behind the trees for some cover; he re- cast his disillusionment charm and ran fast.

"I will find you boy!" the man shouted.

Harry ran up a bank of earth to gain higher ground, but as he found his footing he felt something hit his arm; it was a potion vial. He managed to catch before it fell, but another flew at him and smashed on the tree next to him. Some of it splashed on him and got into his wound, which made him scream in pain.

"He is over there!" he heard someone shout.

"Leave him, we will find him soon enough" said the gruff voice of the limping hunched man.

Harry didn't like how he sounded so sure of that so he ran as fast as he could and took whatever path he could find. After five more hours of running and the occasional evasive spell casting, he was certain he had lost his opponents and they would be off his trail. He now had to spend the remainder of the daylight hours looking for a suitable place to rest.

**Flight or Fight**

**Week Three**

It had been six days since his cave was attacked. Each time he found refuge, every single one of them he had been located and he had been forced to fight them off. He had noticed that his duelling was getting sloppier and had found it harder to think. He had sprained his ankle seven times walking through the forest, and during his duels he had forgotten spells he had mastered years ago.

It had been two days ago, after he was sleeping for seven hours but had felt like he had not slept or rested at all after sleeping for seven hours. He rested for a long time that day, in his new cave, and he found the potion vial that had been thrown at him at the bottom of his rabbit skin bag. He felt a penny drop; he was suffering from the effects of a potion. It had gotten into his system through his the cut on his arm which was still healing. That was why one of his choices in Sirius's tests was a cauldron. He cursed himself for picking food, and wondered if the bottle of potion he had turned down was the antidote.

He unsealed the potion and smelt it, hoping for it to give away some idea of what it was and he smiled as luck had favoured him that day. He identified three smells in the potion and had been forced to pour out the remainder of the potion into a small stone cauldron he had managed to create after a lot of effort. A day later he managed to discover what the potion was, it was a sleep deprivation draught, with a reasonably simple antidote.

Drawing on all of the knowledge he had from five years of Herbology classes, whilst combating sleep deprivation had been a real challenge. While looking for natural ingredients he had found a Filo Madraxa, a plant that had nectar that was full of caffeine, which was highly popular with higher year students at Hogwarts who would mix it with water. He eventually managed to find the ingredients that he needed and he brewed the antidote. He immediately felt a cloud lift from his head and his thoughts flowed freely once again.

He had also found a dittany plant and attempted to concoct essence of dittany from memory: a potion that would regrow skin in a moment. He had not been able to remember all of the steps or ingredients. Instead he made an old fashioned poultice instead to speed up the healing of his arm and his calf.

A number of days later Harry was tired, nervous and exhausted. He had gained a lot of muscle running through the forest and climbing to escape man and beast. At any little sound he was ready to attack at a moment's notice. The wizards had returned in greater numbers. Sometimes he had been able to hide whilst they looked for him, other times he had fought them so he could flee, other times or he had won duels and left them bound and most of the time cursed before fleeing before as reinforcements arrived.

He had been forced to use many aspects of his Hogwarts schooling, from the core magical subjects, for self-defence. He had also had to use Herbology for food. He had been forced to brew more antidotes as his attackers had used potions another three times. Whilst each of them had been easy to make, locating some of the ingredients had been a challenge.

He had seen creatures that he had only read about in books, many of which lived in the forest or in the small lake and mountains. Many of them he had been forced to flee from as they were dangerous. Other such as small pack of griffins, he had managed to sit with and watch as he did with a number of other creatures. He watched them in large groups go about their days; an hour didn't go past when you couldn't hear a single animal.

That was why on the night of the full moon, he was nervous. The breeze itself carried a feeling of fear. The entire forest had fallen silent, and that scared him more than the creatures.

He kept moving for many hours, as he was not sure if this was another trick of Sirius' to make him fight and expose himself. But he eventually found himself on a ridge that overlooked the forest. It was the highest point of the grounds accessible to him, excluding the lodge itself which was opposite him. The lodge was everything Neville had said: it was a built into the high ravine and it was a castle and was perhaps an eighth of the size of Hogwarts with five tall spires penetrating the skies with its spiked tops. The stone it was built from was cracked and crumbled, in many places it was covered in ivy. It was an intimidating building. The Blacks had changed its large windows for narrow ones of black stone, and it screamed of malice and evil which made Harry shiver to even look up at it.

His attention however was caught by a sight that he had never thought possible: standing on a large stone on his right doing exactly what he was doing was an animal that should not have been there.

It was an incredibly large white wolf, but incredibly familiar. It was only when the moon came out from behind a cloud and shone on the creature that making it seem to glow in the night, that Harry noticed that its claws also shone, and he realised what type of wolf it was. A direwolf. The wolf turned its head and watched him with its bright red eyes for a long moment then gave him a warning growl. It was sniffed the air carefully and cocked its head at him in confusion.

"I guess you can sense something of the wolf about me," he said quietly watching the creature. It was a female, he noted, and she turned away from him and to watch the forest, like a queen surveying her kingdom.

Harry didn't want to disturb the wolf so he sat and watched it. After an hour or two of waiting a shrill shriek could be heard to their left, down the mountain. The wolf's head snapped around at the noise, its eyes looking for its source. With a leap the wolf ran away from the ridge. Thirty minutes later there was another shriek followed by a howl, a triumphant howl that echoed over the entire lodge. The dire wolf had found her prey and was challenging anyone for her kill. Deep within Harry he felt something respond to that howl, an instinct that was not entirely his own. His inner animal wanted to respond, to challenge, to hunt.

He sat on the ridge for the remainder of the night. He meditated on the edge of this small world, and as he had done many nights recently he focused his inner energy into changing himself. He had been able to change his eyes after weeks of trying at will, and he could now change them quickly.

When his wolfs eyesight took over he could see more of the lodge, every little movement became clearer to him. He had also begun to change his hands, he was starting small but he had managed to change four nails on one hand silver. Hair had sprouted out of his body in irregular quantities and places, but it helped him keep the cold out. As the sun rose he worked on returning his body to normal, which took him two and a half hours, and made his way down to the forest floor which was again live with the sound of life.

He was walking towards a favourite spot of his, where he knew he could find apple trees, when he was surprised by seeing Sirius sitting on a chair looking at him with his hands in the air when he arrived, but that didn't stop Harry from pointing his wand at him.

"Easy Harry, it's been just under a month, but it is time to leave the forest." Sirius said quietly and hesitantly.

Harry didn't reply, he didn't know which response he would have flight or fight, but Sirius beat him to the decision.

"I know you have had a stressful time here, but I promise you that this is not part of your training. If you do not come with me, I will be forced to allow Aunt Dromeda to come and get you, and I can assure you she will not be happy to have her packing interrupted."

Harry realised what Sirius was talking about, their holiday to the either France or Italy, "Has it really been that long?" Harry croaked.

"Yeah mate, now like I said your training is over," Sirius said carefully. "I know just how hard what I put you through is, I was forced through this when I was thirteen for a weekend by my mother before my father found me and brought me back to London. Do you know what I have taught you?"

"To never let you apparate me anywhere again?" Harry said with angry look.

"Well that is true, especially as you didn't know if it was truly me." Sirius said with a smile. "but I have taught you survival. Out here you had only two things, your mind and wand, and I must say you used both beautifully. I was not the only one who was impressed."

"Moody" Harry spat the name out like a curse. He had realised after a few encounters just who the man who limped was. It hadn't mattered what defences or protections he used, that man had always seen him. He had then realised just who his combatants were, members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Secret Society that was supposed to be fighting Voldemort but instead they had been fighting him.

"Yes Alastor was here, quite often in fact." Sirius agreed. "You should know that you impressed him greatly, he even told me that you managed to nearly catch him unawares and curse him. That is a feat that neither I nor your father ever accomplished when we were put through the same test in the auror academy, although our tests lasted only five days."

Harry felt a small amount of pride at that, but it was overshadowed by what he had gone through.

"Now are you going to allow me to stand up, or are you going to continue to point your wand at me?" Sirius said looking pointedly at his wand.

Harry lowered his wand but he didn't relax his grasp on in, "Fine."

Sirius stood up and when he flicked his own wand out, he had to dodge a curse that Harry sent at him.

"Easy Harry, I am getting rid of this chair." He said and with the flick of his wand the chair vanished, and his wand returned to its holster. "Come on, we can walk back up to the lodge."

They walked slowly and in near silence for half the way before Sirius broke the silence, "I am sorry I put you through that Harry, I know it was not what you were expecting. Had I told you what this trip was for you would have prepared yourself for it and in most situations you will not have the luxury. You will have to rely on what you know and that you did throughout."

Harry didn't say a word but nodded in response.

"You should also know that I was most impressed with your potion skills; finding the ingredients using only lessons in Herbology. But it proves that however basic the knowledge is in some situations it helps."

"I did what I could, with what I had." Harry said.

"Which is all you could have done," Sirius said promptly as they began to walk up hill. "Tell me what the worst part of this was?"

Harry didn't respond immediately, he didn't have an answer to that question, and he still didn't by the time that they reached the lodge. Sirius led him to a bedroom where his trunk from Hogwarts sat, and it struck him how basic the décor and furniture in this building was in comparison to the London House. It also felt strange to be under a roof again.

"Have a shower; your grooming kit will be in your trunk. Get changed and come down stairs before you go to sleep. You will need to eat and I have some potions that you will want to take." He said quietly, "I am not going to crowd you Harry, but once you are ready come downstairs."

And with that he left, leaving Harry alone again. He walked over to his trunk and pressed his hand to the lock and it clicked open. He pulled out his grooming kit and a change of clothes; walking into the bathroom he slowly ran a hot bath. He found that it was one of the best things he had ever felt in his life. In the forest he had only used a bowl of warmed water to wash using a scrap of cloth he managed to summon. He soaped himself up thoroughly, surprised at the amount of dirt and blood that had congealed in his hair, and stuck to his skin.

When he was done, he got out of the now black bath water and went to sand at the mirror, but as he moved he heard a sound that made him jump. He picked his wand up from where he had placed it within arm's reach and shot a concussion hex at the sound, only to hear the sound of broken porcelain. Looking around carefully, he found the source of the noise; it was the bar of soap that had fallen into the now empty and broken bath. He managed to relax after a long moment of waiting for a threat but when none came he turned and looked into the mirror. He saw a complete stranger.

The man in the mirror had matted dark black hair that had grown like a bush on his head, his cheekbones stood out under his skin more, and the man was muscled and somewhat still underweight, but looked rather peaky. His eyes were what scared him the most, they looked black. He had dark shadows under them and the green eyes of his mother seemed to have dimmed. He was reminded of a Vampire from drawings in books, all he needed was fangs.

He opened the grooming kit and unstrapped the scissors and comb which sprang to life, and darted to his hair. He gave them clear instructions to cut his hair short, as even with magic he was not sure the matted clumps of hair could be rectified. Once it was done he brushed his teeth and for the first time in a month enjoyed the sensation of having a clean mouth. He applied the make-up that Hermione had obtained for him to cover his scar.

He walked back into the room and saw that on the bed were two things he had missed; his belt and wrist cuff. He pulled on clothes that were clean and freshly ironed and with his wand put on his cuffs. He felt like himself again, but sitting in this room.

He walked downstairs following the smell of food which made his mouth water and his belly hurt. He arrived in a dining room, which was full of all manner of foods.

"Come sit, eat" Sirius said gesturing to all of the food, "You can either sit at the far end or you can sit next to me, that's your choice."

Harry hesitated but chose to take his seat next to Sirius, who pulled out three vials of potion.

"Drink these, before you eat anything, it will help I promise." Sirius said, "Remus gave them to me the moment I arrived at his house after your fourth year. They will help your stomach adapt to proper food and meals."

Harry picked up the first potion which was a pinkish colour and the moment he swallowed it, his stomach rebelled against it. He felt himself begin to be sick but a strong hand grabbed his jaw and forced his head back to pour the white potion into his mouth and clamp his jaw shut then held his nose.

The instinct to breath overcame the need to vomit and he managed to swallow painfully, but the moment he did the urge to purge his stomach left. He picked up the blue potion and drank it and was shocked at how sweet it was.

"Thanks" he muttered to Sirius who retook his seat.

"I have used those potions too many times, not to remember the effects"," Sirius said dismissively.

Harry picked up little amounts of different foods and slowly ate them, devouring the different tastes on which he was spoilt with after such a lack of variety. It was as he was eating some lemon chicken a thought struck him.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he asked quietly, although he was sure he knew the answer.

Sirius didn't answer immediately but looked at him with a great deal of concern, "I had hoped to shield you from this until after you slept, but I cannot lie, he passed on three weeks ago."

"Will there be a funeral?" Harry asked quietly

"There will be, it will be in a weeks' time." Sirius explained, "As he was such a high profile wizard it has taken time to arrange it all and makes security difficult. He will be buried on the island on the Great Lake, at Hogwarts."

"Has anything else happened that I should know of?" Harry asked looking up at Sirius,

"No, or at least nothing that demands you immediate attention." Sirius stated. He looked at his plate and saw that he was now only playing with his food. He pulled out another potion. "Take this potion; it will help with the meal you have just eaten."

The potion was green, but Harry didn't pay it any heed and swallowed it down quickly. As he lowered the vial he smelt the potion and remembered it. "Sleeping draught?" he asked and his eyes began to droop.

"Mixed with small amount of dreamless sleep and nutrient potion" Sirius said, "In the auror office the effects are called Healing haze, as they help a person recuperate."

"Why didn't you tell me"?" Harry said knocking over his goblet of water.

"I did" Sirius said, "I told you it would help you."

Harry didn't hear another word as his head drooped and all sound stopped being registered.

**********authors Note******** BETA ***Butterfly83****Lunatics Revenge*******


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A Parents message

When Harry awoke, he jumped out of bed and at that same moment he transformed his eyes into those of the wolf; t was his first instinct now to transform them when he couldn't see. He grabbed his wand looking around then he remembered that he was in the Black Lodge and that he was not going to be attacked at any moment.

He placed his wand back onto the bedside table next to the holster and his glasses. Looking down he saw that he was still in his pyjamas and wondered how Sirius had changed him. He felt embarrassed for a moment at the throught of Sirius getting him out of his other clothes.

"You don't need to worry, it was a switching spell." said a voice from the door

Harry turned around faster than he meant to but Sirius also ducked out of the way.

"I wasn't going to curse you" Harry said at the vacant door, although a spell had jumped to his mind and his wand was point at him.

"Well you can't blame me for being –" Sirius started to say walking back into the room but he froze at the sight of him "What in the name of merlin."

Harry frowned wondering what he meant, and the realisation hit him: his eyes, they were red and green. "Ah." was all Harry said before returning them to normal and picking up his glasses.

"Something you forgot to mention?" Sirius accused but he had a smug smile on his face.

"I may have unintentionally discovered my animagus form." Harry said rubbing the back of his head and missing the feeling of his longer hair.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Sirius said with a hurt tone. "I would have been able to help with the transformation. I was at this stage when I was thirteen, but it wasn't until fifth year that I completed it."

"I wanted it to be a secret and I wanted to work on it on my own for a time," Harry admitted, "and Remus knew, I freaked out when I discovered it and parts of me transformed."

Sirius laughed and it took him a number of minutes to stop, "It happens to all of us; my tail was the first thing that came to me and James had one antler. James managed to transform the antler back, but I was stuck with the tail for two days and it was murder trying to hide it."

"Well I have that to look forward to then?" Harry said

"Oh you do?" Sirius said and he reminded Harry of a small child for a moment "What is your form, a dog?"

"Close, a wolf." Harry said smiling as Sirius face fell.

"You're kidding!" Sirius said frowning and he looked annoyed. "That is not fair!"

"What are you complaining about?" Harry asked confused.

"Because of you I now owe Remus two hundred and fifty galleons!" Sirius said with a growl, "I was certain that he would never be right."

"Sirius" Harry snapped not liking his godfathers response to his animal.

"We had a bet, about what form you would take if you chose to become an animagus." Sirius explained. "James and I would argue for hours over it, and Remus eventually shut us up by betting us two hundred and fifty galleons each that it would be a wolf."

Harry couldn't help but laugh lightly at his antics, "You should never bet against me Sirius, I usually surprise everyone."

"I don't think you were even four months old!" Sirius said in defence of himself, "How far along are you then?"

Harry looked at him for a moment before closing his eyes and picturing the different aspects he had tried. He focused his magic on those areas and willed and directed it to transform into the image of his minds eye: the silver and gold claws, the coat of black fur, the startling eyes, pointed ears, tail and the body of a dog, and muzzle.

He opened his eyes when he heard a gasp and saw that Sirius was staring in him in surprise,

"Well you have work to do." was all he said and he walked around him looking carefully at him, "You have front paws, fur, the eyes and half the teeth," he then held his right paw and studied his claws, "How interesting silver claws, but one gold."

"Remus said you would understand." Harry said but his voice was gruffer that he expected, he closed his eyes and transformed back into his human skin and features, but had trouble transforming his paws as it was the furthest he had got with them.

"Remus is the expert on wolves, do you know what kind of wolf you are?" Sirius asked interested.

"Direwolf" he replied.

"Interesting, they are not a magical animal but have been abused and hunted by wizards for centuries." He said pondering them. "Their bite is venomous, and dangerous in large quantities, but I have never heard of Direwolf with a golden claw."

"I discovered one, out in the forest." Harry said "Her claws were silver"

"You saw one of the Lodges wolves? That is unusual. They would attack a human on sight under normal circumstances and would flee at your scent if you were close." Sirius said looking out of the window. "I was not aware that the direwolves were still here. Aunt Dorea told me stories about them, she said that they had been hunted to extinction on the lodge"

"Well I know the lodge has one." Harry said "So you have no idea why my claw is gold?"

"No, but I am not as learned in transfiguration as James was. However it is not a usual changeable characteristic" Sirius stated and looked at the paw which he still couldn't transform back into a hand. "Whilst picturing your hand you should think about the way your fingers move independently, the way you use them to pick things up. It should help focus your magic into your proper bone structure."

Harry did as instructed and soon he had full use of his appendages, "I do have one question: When does a transformation become easier to make, and how are you able to shift so seamlessly?"

"It is a matter of practice; your magic memorises the transformation and is able to produce it on command and at will. Once you are capable of the full transformation your magic will learn the process and you will be able to do this." He then transformed into Padfoot and back into himself in only seconds, "The trick you need to learn is to make sure your clothes transform with you: that is something that took me years to learn."

"Now we have things to do, and you have a mountain of paper work to deal with back home." Sirius said "Get changed and packed and meet me down in the living room in fifteen minutes."

Soon enough they had returned to Grimmauld Place where they were met by the elves who bowed respectfully before going back to their duties. Harry had gone up to his bedroom and placed his trunk on the bed. He opened it, but the moment he did, Dobby appeared and with a snap of his fingers all of Harry's clothes vanished and then Dobby vanished with a crack as well.

On his desk in a neat box was a pile of letters. Most were general letters from his friends from other houses, a number of them were invitations to social events that he had either missed or would miss when they travelled to France or Italy.

There was also a letter from Gringotts to state that they had things to discuss and could he please drop in. He wrote out some very simple letters to his friends just to tell them that he was home from Bulgaria and that he would leave the country again the next day but would be back a week before September.

He walked up to the top floor to the Head of House office knocking before he entered. He saw that Sirius was sitting in a high backed leather chair behind a very large wooden writing desk. The room wasn't overly large; one wall had a small fireplace dominating it, but every spare wall had bookcases against them, which was stocked with books. Some looked to be hundreds of years old with the bindings falling apart and there were also newer books of leather.

Sirius looked up from what he was doing, "What's wrong?"

"I want to go to Gringotts before we go anywhere." He said hoping that Sirius would agree.

"That should be fine, would you like company?" he asked putting aside some documents, many of which had the Hogwarts crest on them.

"There is no need, but I think I will be a few hours." Harry said. "I will take my mirror so you can still contact me."

"Fine, but you need to change your appearance." he said standing up. "Would you like me to do it or can you?"

Harry shook his head. "I have not learnt the spells to change appearance yet, could you?"

Sirius nodded and pulled out his wand but he made no comment when Harry instinctively went for his own wand. After four flicks of Sirius's wand, Harry was now James Evans again.

"I wouldn't worry about the Goblins, your rings prove your identity and they appreciate discretion for their clients." Sirius said. He then pulled out a piece of blank parchment and quickly wrote down something before adding his seal, "If you want to you can also have a look in the Black Family vault, all of the dark artefacts have been removed, and they have only just begun to sort through them but you are free to take anything."

Harry took the note and looked at it.

I Sirius Orion, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black authorise my heir Harrison James Black-Potter to access and withdraw from the Black Ancestral Vault.

"Thanks, but I am not sure how long my own vaults will take." Harry said awkwardly. As much as he cared for Sirius and would do anything for him, he was finding it hard to deal with him after the Black Lodge. Sirius gave him an understanding smile and sat back down at his desk.

"Take your time, I would also suggest you visit the Potter Estate." he said not looking up from his work, "You need to become acquainted with your own lands. Call me if you want to go there and I can take you to the gate."

"See you later." Harry said and made his way down to the fireplace. In truth he loved this fireplace. It was beautifully crafted out of the finest mahogany. He pressed a part of the carving and it gave way a little under his hand. He opened a hidden drawer and took a pinch of floo powder. He threw it into the flames which turned green and stepped into the hearth.

"Diagon Alley!" he said clearly after taking off his glasses.

He shot out of the grate in the Leaky Cauldron barely managing to stay on his feet. That was only because he fell into a patron who was standing too close to the fire. After making his apologies, he left the bar quickly. Even with his disguise, he didn't want to attract attention.

The moment he stepped into the Alley, he noticed how much it had changed since previous years. While previously it had been busy, there had always been a happy atmosphere but now it was somewhat quiet and people were rushing around in small groups.

Even the window displays were no longer a sight that caught the eye. Many of them had new Ministry posters which showed images of known Death Eaters, He was making his way through the small groups when he suddenly experienced sensory overload.

One shop stood out against its neighbours, the shop front was painted Weasley Orange, with a large sign that read;

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.**

The largest eye catcher was the left hand window; the Twins products were on display but the effect was dazzling. Everything moved, resolved, popped, flashed, bounced, shrieked, and smoked. Passers-by would double take at the shop and many would come to a halt and enter just to satisfy their curiosity. For Harry however the best display was on the right hand window. At first glance it had looked like one of the ministry posters but it was only after the ink would flash that your eye was drawn to it, and when your attention was on the poster the lettering would flash and change.

**Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who?**

**You SHOULD be worrying about**

**U-NO-POO –**

**The Constipation sensation That's Gripping the Nation**

He couldn't help but laugh at the Twins sense of humour. He managed to squeeze his way into the shop after some effort as it was rammed full of people. There were boxes piled high on shelves, bins of merchandise and magnificently magical displays. The twins stood out in the store with their orange hair and purple waistcoats.

Harry nodded to himself, it looked like he was right to invest in the Business. He wondered what Mrs Weasley thought of their enterprise. She had been adamant that she wanted the Twins to finish school but Harry was nearly certain that they would make the Business work and he would see a large return on his investment.

Gringotts had also changed from his previous visits, there was a queue of fifty witches and wizards waiting at the kiosks and even more were standing waiting for the carts to go down to their vaults. Harry was going to wait in queue but he saw Lord Flint walk in, turn his nose up at the queue then walk directly to the head teller and was shown to his account manager. The witches and wizards in front of him began to complain loudly about the blatant favouritism but were soon silenced by the goblin security.

Harry stepped out of line and walked straight up to the head teller.

"Good morning, I am here to see Account Manager Griphook." He said bluntly.

The Goblin looked up at him with a sneer, which turned into a very pointed look.

"Is He expecting you?" the Goblin asked.

"No, but he requested that I came when free." Harry replied not liking the goblins tone.

"Unfortunately Account Manager Griphook," the Goblin said with a sneer. "is very busy. If you have a business with him you should have made an appointment."

"His business is my Business!" Harry said curtly. "I would ask again that you show me to my account manager now!"

The goblin looked up. "Very well." he said and rang a bell and turned back to his ledger. Another goblin came to escort Harry to the door which bore the Potter Crest which Harry knocked on and was allowed entry.

"Good morning Account Manager Griphook." Harry said politely trying to forget the head-teller's response. "I trust that all is well."

"And who might you be?" Griphook asked shrewdly, his clever eyes looking over his face carefully.

"I am your client, under concealment spells." Harry replied. "Harrison James Black-Potter, Head of House Potter."

Griphook nodded and pulled out the small knife and parchment. "I will require your blood as identification and to see your House rings."

Harry took the parchment, allowed his blood to drop onto it and handed it back using his ring hand which clearly showed the House rings. Griphook gripped his hand closely as he studied the rings before he read the parchment.

"Everything is in order Mr Black-Potter." he said after a long moment and he stood up. He walked to a cupboard and pulled out a large ledger before he came and sat at his desk again. "Where shall we start Mr Black-Potter?"

"I would like to start with a full account overview, detailing investments and returns and my current account balance." Harry said remembering a lesson he had had with Sirius last year.

Griphook didn't waste a moment and he pulled out a report from the top of a pile.

**Gringotts Annual Audit of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter -**

**July 1996 -**

**Vaults**

**Potter Ancestral Vault = 5,755,810 G**

**= 2,682,556 G (Jewels and family heirlooms)**

**Potter Dowager Vault = 50,000 G - Limit**

**Potter Trust Vaults 787-791 = 100,000G (20,000 G Limit per vault)**

**Total Gold content = 3,905,810 G**

**Ancestral Vault contains a number of large of chests that contain the contents of Peverell Manor, unknown Value on contents.**

**Jewels and Family heirlooms are valued at 2,682,556 G at the current market value.**

**Domestic Property**

**Godric's Hollow Cottage**

**The Cottage is registered as a historical monument at the ministry of magic. The house has structural damage to the upper floor and residual curse damage.**

**House contents are currently unknown.**

**Current Value of property = 248,500,00 G**

**Hogs Hill, Hogsmeade**

**The land is owned by the Potter family, but is on extended lease to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school built a house on the land and built a subterranean tunnel. The House is known locally as Shrieking Shack. The lease for the land expires in 2010.**

**Potter Estate**

**The Estate is in good overall condition; the new ward schemes are now in effect and the boundary walls are rebuilt. The grounds are now populated with magical creatures but it will take at least a year for them to regain health.**

**The manor is still under construction: external and internal walls are now built along with base floor and ceiling. The internal decorating and features are still not started.**

**Ongoing costs for the rebuild of the estate are estimated to be 6,000,00 G**

**Current Value of Property = 14,250,000 G**

**Business Investments**

**Butterbeer Distillation Company = 33%**

**Annual income = 450,000 G**

**Caribbean Elf Cleaning Company = 60%**

**Annual income = 750,000 G**

**Daily Prophet = 25%**

**Annual income = 18,000 G**

**Eeylops Owl Emporium = 2%**

**Annual income = 1,500 G**

**Honeydukes = 1%**

**Annual income = 3,100 G**

**Duke's Confection Production = +16%**

**Annual income = 21,000 G**

**Quality Quidditch Supplies =16%**

**Annual income = 64,000 G**

**Twilfitt and Tatting's – 4%**

**Annual income = 4,621 G**

**Weasley Wizard Wheezes – 33%**

**Annual income = 0 G**

**Commercial Properties**

**Yellow Field Farmland –Leased**

**Highmoon Research**

**Annual stipend for use of Yellow Field Farmland = 246,000G**

**Hemlock Hill Farm – In use**

**Crockford Farm**

**Annual income = 60,000G**

**Rowan Pastures - Leased**

**European Society for the Breeding and Racing of Equestrian Creatures**

**Annual stipend for the use of Rowan Pastures =1,212,000 G**

**Annual income =63,000 G**

Harry smiled as he read his statement; his finances were in good order.

"I approve of this Griphook." he said, "However I do have concerns; what will the return of Voldemort do to my investments?"

Griphook smiled evilly baring his teeth. "I can see that you are not foolish. Many of Gringotts clients have started to buy up falling stock. Which investments would you like to sell?"

"Eeylops, Honeydukes, and Twiflitts." Harry stated. "They are my lowest investments and I want to free up more liquid assets."

"That can be arranged." Griphook said writing it down, "I would also suggest the sale of Quality Quidditch Supplies. With the dark forces on the rise the sport will not be as popular and the value will not be as high. If in the event of the fall of the Dark lord you could reinvest as the sport receives more attention."

"Sell that too. I also do not want that gold invested anywhere and how much would it be once it has been cashed out?" He asked thinking of something that he had thought of in Bulgaria.

Griphook didn't reply immediately but began to look through papers and go through a number of calculations for fifteen minutes. "Depending on the rate I could negotiate, I would estimate at minimum of around two hundred and seventy thousand galleons. The Quidditch sale will be the largest return depending on the buyer."

"Does Gringotts have the ability to set up a bank account in the Muggle world?" Harry asked.

Griphook didn't answer immediately but paused to think. "We do have a somewhat small connection to the Bank of England. Your family however should have had an account, not that it was probably used much."

Harry waited while Griphook spent the next thirty minutes looking through many ledgers and papers looking for the information. Harry however reviewed his account details for the years previously. he noticed that when he vaults were frozen no money had transferred out or in. The largest transactions that had left his accounts before this year was for his Hogwarts tuition which was large: twenty five thousand Galleons each school term.

He was halfway through the pages of his account of his parents last months of life when Griphook spoke.

"It would seem that the Potter Account at the Bank of England was closed in nineteen eighty four, by the bank. The money it contained was minimal. The last balance we received was for a mere fifty galleons." He said with a rather disgruntled look. "I do not know why the account was closed. I will investigate that however as funds are due back to you."

Harry nodded in understanding. He was about to ask if they could set him up an account when he paused, "What about my mother, she was a muggle born, did she have an account?" he asked. He had noticed that the withdrawals from the accounts had stopped whilst they were in hiding.

Griphook didn't say a word but jumped down from his chair and opened up a folder. He flicked through the parchment and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It would seem that she did, and it would seem that my predecessor took full advantage of it."

Harry didn't understand the tone, "How so?" he asked carefully.

Griphook looked up at him and seemed to have forgotten he was there for a moment before he schooled is expression into disinterest. "As you know your accounts were frozen when your parents died, your own trust fault was unfrozen only when you entered the bank at the age of eleven. However for the previous eleven years your investments were still granting you revenue and I have spent this last year trying to trace where those funds went."

"And you believe that they were transferred into the Muggle world?" Harry asked surprised, not expecting a goblin to do this.

"Your father's account manager was Rigna'ri, he is dead now, but he arranged for the annual deposits, which I believe was seven eighth of the gold, to be deposited into your mother's bank account rather than being transferred to the Ministry and Gringotts. That account was not frozen as it was not under the control of Gringotts and so the amount in that vault is quite substantial." Griphook said after going through the financial reports, "I would estimate that the account will hold around fifty million pounds, which, if my calculations are correct equals just under twelve million galleons."

Harry sat aghast, he never realized that the amount would be so large. "That is quiet the sum."

Griphook smiled nastily, which Harry realized was because of the terms of his employment if that money was transferred over to the Potter account he would receive a large bonus, "That is true, however I do need to discuss tax with you. I arranged with the ministry treasurer to have the Potter account tax arrears fees frozen for this year to allow the account to be reviewed; you owe a large debt in taxes."

"How much do I need to pay?" Harry asked.

"Five million galleons will cover the amount with some interest." Griphook said looking at a parchment in front of him to get the figure, "How much of the money would you like to remain in your mother's account?"

"Please arrange for the transfer of nine million galleons to be transferred to the Potter Accounts, it will allow four million to be credited to my accounts." Harry said after considering, "I will also require you to find four properties in the muggle world, a four bedroom house in or on the outskirts of Surrey. I do not want it to be overly extravagant, but I am looking to spend up to three hundred and fifty thousand pounds. The only thing I want it to have is a modern kitchen, garage and large back garden. Could Gringotts arrange this?"

"We have a number of muggleborn employees who we retained for such requests." Griphook said recording the information on his growing list of things to do "Is this house for yourself?"

"No, but I also do not wish for the House to be bought in my name and I want no record of this sale to be made public to the ministry or any wizard or witch." Harry said firmly. "It is for the use of my muggle relatives."

Griphook didn't waste a moment. "That will be acceptable Mr Black-Potter, I will arrange for a property portfolio be sent to you in the next few days."

"That is acceptable." Harry replied smiling. "I read the Potter Estate has now had Gringotts wards applied to it, and I know that the structure is built. We need to arrange for the interior to be crafted out of the stone and wood, and I have picked what I would like."

They spent a further hour going through the plans. Griphook would arrange the labour force and materials to be sourced for the manor. They had also had to review a number of contracts that Harry needed to sign and authorize the large bank transfers.

With their business coming to a close Griphook asked. "Very well I think that will be all for now, what other service may Gringotts provide?"

"I would like to visit the Potter Ancestral Vault and if I have the time the Black Vault as well." Harry stated, "I have the written authority from Lord Black for the Black Vaults."

Griphook took the parchment from him. "I will deliver this to Account Manager Narfang but I do not see an issue, if you will follow me I will have a cart come to collect you."

He marched Harry out of the office and led him to through the corridors. They walked through a doorway which led to the tracks that led to the vaults underneath them. Standing guard by the tracks were what looked like a full battalion of goblin warriors with spears and swords in full armour.

Their path was blocked by two goblins who intersected their spears to prevent entry. The goblin who seemed to be in charge exchanged what seemed like a heated argument in gobbledygook with Griphook. Eventually they were allowed entry to the track but Griphook ordered the goblin to accompany them and he came forward holding the oddest item Harry had ever seen. It was metal and made an awful noise when it moved.

The cart arrived only a moment after they moved to the embarking point and they shot around the labyrinth of tunnels that Harry suspected led all around London. They shot like a rocket through the tunnels, so fast that at some points Harry had no idea what direction they were going or what way up they were. They plunged deeper and deeper into the earth, even through a waterfall. Griphook was busy with the cart, he was doing something to the central console when they bounced off the track.

Harry swore at the top of his voice but they were not falling, their momentum had them continuing straight on. It was when he looked up that he would have screamed if he had the time, they were heading straight for rough cave wall. Harry attempted to brace for the impact but before the thought had reached his muscles they had already hit the wall.

They passed directly through it and were in a new tunnel, but he wasn't able to see much as he was blinded by white fire that spat from another tunnel. He closed his eyes at the bright light but heard the clang of metal reverberating from next to him then the light disappeared and they were able to enter a dark tunnel before they came to an abrupt stop.

The only light came from the single lamp that was on the cart.

"If you would step out of the cart Mr Black-Potter." Griphook said taking the lamp so that he could see the step. After a hesitant step, Harry stepped out of the cart and onto a stone floor. Griphook stayed next to the cart and didn't look like he wanted to get any closer, "You will need to walk forward. The magic on Ancestral vaults are powerful, you will be tested."

Nodding slowly he turned and looked at the area Griphook indicated to and took hesitant steps forward. After only three steps fire ignited on the walls from what looked like natural rock formation.

"Who dares attempt to enter this sacred place?" said a disembodied voice that sounded like the rock itself was speaking. It was gruff and deep and incredibly foreboding.

Harry didn't hesitate in his answer, Sirius had taught him this last summer. "Harrison, Son of James, Son of Charlus, Son of House Potter, Son of House Peverell." He waited with a held breath, but he did not need to worry. None of the enchantments activated and a stone podium rose at his feet from the flawless stone. The podium was made of black obsidian with crude golden lines. There was a large hole in the podium which he placed his hand in which was immediate stuck and unable to move.

Harry didn't move but waited. His heart raced thinking of what could happen if it was proven he was not a Potter: the podium would kill him. He felt pain sting in his wrist and his hand grew cold for a number of seconds before his hand was released.

He looked at his wrist and saw that there was a pink line across his wrist where his blood and been drawn.

"Welcome Harrison, son of James" the voice said deeply, and a metal door began to seep out of the rock like water from the ground. The door was made of the same material as the podium but he saw that it was more detailed. Both the Potter and Peverell crests and Incals were gilded onto the door.

It was the first time that Harry had seen the Peverell crest. It was simpler than the Potter crest, reflecting an earlier age, but he could see where aspects of the Potter crest had come from. It showed a skull spiked by a spear with a triangular banner with the letter P inside a circle displayed proudly. Surrounding the banner were two thestrals.

There was no key hole from anywhere in sight so he turned back to Griphook. "How do I open the door?"

"Just touch it, it will respond to your touch. Once you do so, I will need to do the same." He replied as he walked forward to join him holding the lamp.

Harry did as instructed and the effect was immediate, a crack appeared in the metal door. Griphook slid his clawed finger down the crack and the sound of many mechanisms could be heard behind the door but it did not open.

"This is where I will have to leave you." he said and stepped back into the cart, "When you wish to leave close the door then hold your wand out over the track and a cart will soon be here."

The cart then left leaving him standing all alone. He walked out to the door and pressed his hand to it and the door slowly opened.

The Vault was not overly large, and contained only a wooden desk and chair over which was a large banner with the Houses of Potter and Peverell Incal's entwining. It was only then that he noticed three heavy wooden doors set into the walls. He walked to the left hand door and pushed it open and he felt his mouth open, it was full of gold. There were mountains of golden galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. In one corner he found a large stack of golden bars which were imbedded with rubies, and engraved with the Gringotts seal. He didn't know what these were but made a mental note to ask when he left.

Leaving the room with his staggering wealth, he opened the door behind the desk. It was incredibly narrow and would allow only one person to walk down but it was contained long shelves full of documents and books. He assumed these were important documents that were kept safe in the vault. The air was colder in here and there was a lack of moisture to it also.

The third room was by far the largest of the rooms. It was also full of large shelving but these shelves were full of large wooden chests bound by iron covered in runes. At a guess he would have said there was over a hundred of the chests. He found another set of shelves which contained portraits of his family members, landscapes another magical figures; he could see a resemblance to his self in them.

Along one wall there was another shelf rack on which was many boxes. He opened one and found that it contained silverware, and another that contained jewellery and other items that he couldn't identify. To his surprise he found weapons and armour, a box of family seals.

He didn't want to take anything from the vault but just being here he could feel a sense of belonging and familiarity that he had only found at Grimmauld place except that it was much stronger here where he was surrounded by Potter family history that had belonged to his ancestors. He looked over at the chests bound with iron rings and noticed that they all had a number engraved onto them. He realised that these chests must contain the entire contents of Peverell Manor.

He left the room and walked over to the desk and saw that it had three things on top. One was a medium sized silver box with inlaid emeralds in the shape of the letter "P". The second was a photo album very similar to his own, it had a doe and a stag on the front. The third thing was a letter addressed to "Harrison James Potter" in a hand he didn't recognise, so he opened it.

**_Harry,_**

**_If you are reading this then both me and your father are no longer with you. I hope that you never have to read this letter, because if you do that means you have lost both myself and James. I know your godfather; Sirius will have looked after you, even if he is reckless sometimes. It would be no different than your father raising you, but I am sure that your godmother; Alice will have kept him on the straight and narrow._**

**_You will know by now that we went into hiding because of Voldemort; he was targeting you so we went into hiding to protect you. Know this Harry we will always love you and be with you even if we are no longer with the living._**

**_We placed this letter in the Potter Ancestral Vault just in case anything happened to both Sirius and Alice. I hope that it will allow you to know at least a little of me and your father. They are no substitute for us but you will at least be able to feel closer. The second is the silver box, you Grandmother gave me the box as a wedding present, and only a Potter can open it. Inside you will find things that your father and I want you to have but we are not able to give you._**

**_Remember to keep your loved ones close Harry, with them you can heal any wound._**

**_With all my love,_**

**_Mum_**

Harry saw that there was a second sheet and knew that this one must be from his father.

**_Harry,_**

**_Your mother had her things to say to you and I have mine; I hope you have a happy life especially at Hogwarts. My own years at Hogwarts were very good, although if you are anything like me you will spend most of it in detention. Now I had intended to leave you my invisibility cloak however Professor Albus Dumbledore has borrowed it, but both me and your mother think that is to stop me sneaking out. However that is an heirloom of the family and it is priceless, make sure that you get it back. I want you to make good use of it as I did, although it was of best use at Hogwarts._**

**_Now as for the contents of this vault, I myself do not know what is in here, before my father died and Peverell Manor was destroyed we had packed up everything in magical storage chests, you will find them in the storage vault. You will not be able to open the chests in the vaults, they have undetectable extension charms and compression runes, you will find the ledger for the chests in the record room._**

**_I hope that you rebuild our family home, and you are able to discover our family's rich history. You will find chests full of books from our library which contain all of the knowledge of our ancestors. I myself didn't use it much but it may help you. Sirius will have taught you about the family's status, if for whatever reason he didn't seek out the Longbottoms, Blakes or Bones family they will be able to teach you._**

**_When my father died I was already fighting for the Order of the Phoenix so I didn't get the chance to go through the accounts and vault fully. However what I do know is that there is enough money here for you not to work you whole life and for the Estate to be rebuilt. Use it how you want Harry, it is your money. Use it to make yourself and your friends happy. It is only gold and is not important; family is more important. I was a pureblood but my family has never stuck to the ideals of the other pureblood families. Look at my marriage to your mother, she was a muggle born but it doesn't matter. Never believe that blood matters, we are all humans._**

**_Now I have left a gift for you in the box, please do not open it until you are seventeen. Although Sirius knows I bought you it, he may have bought you one, but I would still like you to have it._**

**_Also in the box are mine and your mother's wedding rings and her engagement ring. When you find the right person, give her your mothers ring; it has been in the family for six hundred years._**

**_When you are seventeen you will be recognised as Lord Potter. I hope that you will use your position well to help our community develop, you should not allow the title to go to your head. We are the protectors of our community, we do not rule, we are only advisors._**

**_I wish that I was able to see you grow up to be the wizard that I believe you will be but I do not believe that is possible. I have a bad feeling in my bones, I do not think I am long for this world. I believe I will soon meet an old friend on my path soon. I have attempted to shield you and Lily from this but I do not think that I will succeed. We are moving to the cottage in Godric's Hollow. My grandfather used to tell me a story about the cottage when I was a very small boy; it was a last retreat for Ignotus Peverell and it protected him for many years. I hope that the magic still lies in the house and will protect you and Lily._**

**_Remember that I loved you, and that I did everything that I could to protect you. Be happy and enjoy life._**

**_Love Dad,_**

**_James Charlus II, Lord of House Potter_**

Harry felt tears fall down his cheeks as he finished reading the letters and he carefully tucked them back into their envelopes. He chose not to open the box. He pocketed the letters and did as his father said and looked through the records room. After ten minutes of searching on the wrong side on the room, he found the ledger which corresponded with the chests. It was clearly labelled by numbers and contents. He decided that he had seen enough and that he should go back home.

He left the vault and the stuck out his hand as he was instructed. The door behind him sealed itself and withdrew back into the rock. Only a minute later a goblin cart came to a grinding halt in front of him.

"Will you require another vault?" the goblin asked.

"No," Harry said looking at his watch. He had spent three hours going through the vault and he didn't think he should stay at the bank any longer, "Take me up to surface."

The trip was much easier than before. They had again sped out of the tunnel through what looked like solid rock wall, only to land on a track bellow and climb out of the tunnels. Once he was back up to the surface he made a quick call to Sirius who said he would meet him outside.

**********authors Note******** BETA ***Butterfly83****Lunatics Revenge*******

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As promised, Sirius had been waiting for him. He apparated Harry directly to the Potter Estate but Sirius didn't stick around, "Remember, you can make yourself a portkey once you are on the other side of the wards. Now I have an Order meeting to get to, it's rather last minute. See you when you get home, unless you want me to stay."

"No go." Harry said "You should be in the meeting. With Dumbledore gone you must be a leader to the masses."

Sirius spun and disappeared. Harry turned and looked around; he was standing on a dirt track in a woods. He began to walk towards where he thought the Estate was. After only two minutes of walking, a large gate house appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

The gate house was large and made of large stone slabs, with two towers either side. Over the gate stood two animals made of stone: a thestral and a Griffin rearing menacingly, and under the arch of was a metal gate. The gates were made on an enchanted metal. Some of the metal was new which was obvious from the colour as some of the metal was black while other parts were bright shining silver. Harry knew that these were the Great Gates that had been destroyed by Death Eaters the day his grandfather had been killed.

They were an imposing structure, but they also possessed a kind of elegance and beauty. He placed his hand on the gate and he felt a flare of magic, then the gates opened on their own a moment later. As he stepped through the gates, he caught his first look at the house which had been built in a year. From a distance he could see the size of it and he felt himself catch his breath. He had seen it in a memory but that did not prepare him for seeing it properly with his own eyes.

The house wasn't finished he could tell: whilst the basic structure was there, with walls and a roof, the windows were devoid of glass, no sculpture had been added to the façade and the details sculpted stone had not been added to the roof.

The Estate was vast and Harry took advantage of his free time to have a good look around. He walked through the woods surrounding the house and walked around the large lake. In truth he found the estate beautiful and tranquil. Without a thought he felt his ring grow warm on his finger and he looked at it to see the Potter ring's stone glow. With that, images presented themselves to his mind. He saw the Estate as it had been hundreds of years previously, the original structure had been a castle, but the next image he saw was the castle demolished. In the next a stone structure had replaced it. The structure changed slightly in the next images, it became more refined and took on the appearance of his grandparents' home. However his biggest shock had been the small village that had once sat out in the outskirts of the estate.

He took his time walking across the estate to the location of the old village. He saw a small herd of three wild horses's galloping around happily. They took notice of him when they ran past and circled around him curiously before galloping off over a hill.

When he arrived at the site of the old village, he felt a feeling of residual power in the very earth. The only traces of the small village were the low stone walls and floors of the houses, which were mostly concealed beneath the mud and grass that had overgrown the area. There was only one surviving structure in the ruins, and it was a large well made out of blackened stone onto which was carved writing in seven different scripts, He saw one which he was certain was Latin, another in was a script he was certain was Egyptian and another Greek.

He looked down the well but couldn't see anything it was dark and deep so he picked up a stone and dropped it in, only for a number of seconds later to hear it splash into water. It was then that he noticed that the inside of the well was also carved; each stone had a thestral carved into it. He couldn't help but wonder at the imagery.

He couldn't help but wonder why the village was no longer standing, and what had made it a ruin. The images he had received had not shown that and neither had his lessons with Sirius told him the story behind it. The well was one of the only remaining original structures on the estate, other than the small outhouses and the foundations of the estate. His father had destroyed so much in his rage and he couldn't help but feel the loss.

But he then remembered what Sirius had said about his parents being buried in Godric's Hollow: "Remus had them buried in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. He couldn't access the Potter Estate, so they couldn't be entombed in the Potter Mausoleum" he had said, with that in mind he wondered where this mausoleum was; he had walked around the estate and had found no large structures. The only place he could think of it being was in the very foundations of the house.

When he approached the front of the house, and the large entrance door an evil feeling was felt deep in his belly, and he wanted to run from the place. The ground he was standing on was dead, not a blade of grass grew in a large ten meter circle. Harry knew immediately the cause of this place of death was, it was the spot where the Potter elves had been massacred and he stopped to place his hand on the floor.

"On behalf of my family, I thank you for your sacrifice" he said quietly, "You will always be remembered." He stood and looked up at the house, but he decided that he didn't want to enter. He picked up a stone from ground and turned it into a portkey and was whisked away back to Grimmauld place. The moment he landed, he was immediately alerted by the wards in place that there was a large group of people congregated in the dining room.

Not even thinking, Harry strode towards the door and opened it. Inside were twenty five wizards, all of them members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry dear!" came the voice of Mrs Weasley who stood immediately and came and give him a bone crushing hug but Harry didn't return the embrace. He looked over the people sitting at the table: Sirius sat at the head of the table with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody to his left and right. Remus, Tonks, Mr Weasley, the twins, Bill, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher and many others that Harry did not know were also there. "We are having a meeting, you should go on up to your room."

"No." Harry said moving past Molly Weasley. He took a seat and stared defiantly at Sirius "I was sixteen two days ago. I am now legally allowed to use magic, and in a years' time I will be Lord Potter. I will not allow you to cast me aside or make decisions that impact me."

Sirius did nothing but consider him carefully, his face was unreadable. Remus looked conflicted but didn't say a word, and it was Moody who broke the silence with a gruff response.

"If the lad wants to join us, let him." he said "He will fight no matter what we say and we will not be able to stop him. I would rather have him by our side than fighting on his own."

"I agree." Kingsley said, "Harrison is an able wizard; many of us here have seen that during the last few weeks."

"He is just a boy!" Molly Weasley exclaimed "He may be able to use magic, but he is not of age."

"Perhaps I am not," Harry replied, "but I am more than able to make my own decisions. I will remind you that it was my decision that saved your husband and your daughter."

"I also agree," came the quiet voice from the head of the table, Sirius had finally spoken.

"With the Death of Albus, the command of the Order falls to Alastor, Kingsley and myself." he continued "I do not see an issue with Harrison joining, and I welcome House Potter back into our fold."

"Very Well." Mrs Weasley said returning to her seat next to her husband and her twin sons who were looking incredibly gleeful about the turn of events.

"We were discussing our plans going forward." Kingsley said for Harrys benefit, "We have received intelligence that Voldemort has sent Fenrir Greyback as emissary to the European werewolf packs."

"Is that news?" Harry asked "It is common knowledge that this is what Voldemort was doing, as too was his emissary's to the giants."

"No," Moody agreed, "but we have heard that Greyback is now Alpha of seven European packs, and Greyback is a Death Eater in all but the mark."

"We need to send someone in." said one of the order members that Harry did not know, "Lupin is a wolf, send him."

"We cannot." Moody growled "Remus had elected to be the first trial of the Wolfsbane potion trials. He is too well known, not to mention he is employed at Hogwarts."

"I am well known to the packs." Remus explained, "They know that I have not forsaken the wizarding community. I obtained an education, I have a very respectful job, and I am also a well-known friend of Lord Black and the other Ancient families. They will shun me and will not trust me."

"What would you suggest Remus?" Mr Weasley asked.

"There is nothing we can do for the European packs now, with Greyback as Alpha of seven packs, the other packs will follow him, and their own Alphas will not want to lose their position." Remus stated "The English, Scottish, Welsh and Irish packs are small, but I do not believe that they will follow him, not with the new werewolf legislation."

"Will they fight on our side?" Bill questioned, "Or would they rather remain neutral?"

"Neutral for now," Remus said thoughtfully, "but they have no love for Voldemort or the Death Eaters, they were hunted in the last war. In truth the wolves of this country are not like our brethren on the continent. We do not follow pack hierarchy and behaviours, we are mostly lone wolves."

"The auror office is monitoring the packs carefully." Tonks added "Scrimgeour has sent a number of us to the French, German and Spanish ministries to discuss this problem."

"What was their response?" Sirius asked with great interest, "Did they support us?"

"No." Kingsley replied with an amused tone. "The French ministers refused to speak with us and laughed us out of the building, the Germans gave nothing away at all and the Spanish refused to believe that he had returned."

"Pity," Moody said "but hardly surprising, not given the state Fudge left things."

"I have a friend who went to Beauxbatons; she told me that many of the students believe in the return of Voldemort." Bill said "She was part of the contingent who came for the tournament."

Tonks laughed loudly at this "You mean Fleur, she was the damn champion!"

Bill gave her a small smile but took it in his stride. "Well yes, she is now in the employ of the London Gringotts, Madam Maxime also believes in our cause."

"She would be worth cultivating." Moody said steadily glaring at Bill. "We need foreign allies."

"I am sure Bill wouldn't mind cultivating her." Tonks said with a wink which made a number of members laugh.

"Well I am sure that will be easy." Bill said casually. "She is now my fiancée."

"Well it seems that congratulations are in order." Sirius said happily and summoned a bottle of wine and glasses for everyone. Harry chose to ignore the glass; he was not in the mood for such things.

"What about Albus's funeral?" asked an old wizard who Harry was sure was called Elphias Doge.

"Well it will be held at Hogwarts," Sirius stated "The Ministry will be supplying the security at the main entrance of the school and the school wards will be set to maximum but I would like all members of the Order present and ready to defend the event. I do not trust in the ministry."

"No slight against the auror's of course." Tonks added with an annoyed look at Sirius.

"Of course not cousin." Sirius said smiling.

"Will the school remain open?" Mrs Weasley asked and sad tears appearing in her eyes. "With Albus gone I do not feel it is safe, I am thinking of withdrawing Ron and Ginny."

"Have you told them that?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yeah, I cannot imagine that it will go down well." George finished.

"They will be going back to school Molly, and that is final." Arthur said sternly. Harry understood that this was not the first time she had said this and could tell that it was a sore subject with them.

"Hogwarts will remain open." Sirius said firmly. "I have the assurances of the governors that it will remain so. We have also supplied a substantial sum of gold to the Gringotts warders for the best wards. I have also taken it on myself to block and seal every secret passageway out of the castle. I have done this to keep the students safe; even though I would rather they have fun."

Harry had to hide a laugh behind his hand at Sirius's words; a marauder preventing use of the passages that they had so abused. Fred and George were both staring at him as if he had spoken blasphemy.

"I have also reached out to key members of the ministry." Sirius continued. "Amelia Bones has returned to the Bones Ancestral home at my urging. It was fortunate that she did after the attack on her flat, however the murder of Emerline has lost us a healer and powerful witch."

"How did they find her?" Arthur asked. "The Ministry has been rather mute on details."

"They do not know." Moody replied. "She was a skilled witch. I do not believe she would have been easily killed or followed."

"Every member of the Order should increase the protections around their homes." Harry said thinking on that piece of news. He had met her only the once but she had been very nice.

"The Fidelius charm is the ultimate protection," Moody pointed out. "But be mindful of the secret keeper. We have learnt that the hard way." His magical eye spinning between Harry and Sirius, but not before a look of horror was set across his features and he leant over to mutter something urgently in Sirius's ear.

"I think that is everything for now." Sirius said standing up with a look of determination. "I believe that another meeting can be arranged for a later date."

The Order left quickly leaving only Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Remus after the long good byes, the moment the front door was closed and the flames in the fireplace had been extinguished did Sirius return and speak.

"There is something that we must do, and we should have done it weeks ago! I have been incredibly foolish!" he said and marched Harry forcibly up the stairs as quickly as he could. "I have been an idiot, we all have!"

He continued to mutter incoherently the entire way up to the Head of House office, where he reached out and touched the ward stone behind the desk.

"Sirius what in the name of Merlin has got you so angry with yourself?" Remus asked catching them up.

"The Fidelius Remus, how could we have forgot such a basic thing!" he exclaimed. He pulled out his wand and sent a spell directly at the ward stone. The moment he had done that, it flashed blue.

"What about –" Remus began before he had a look of dawning horror. "How could we have been so stupid!"

"I don't know, but it is easily rectified." Sirius said turning to Harry he continued. "You know what the Fidelius charm does?"

"The caster creates a protection that is sealed within a person's soul. The secret keeper is the only person who is capable of revealing the secret." Harry replied wondering where Sirius was going with this question.

"And what happens when the caster and Secret Keeper or caster dies?" He probed, but Harry had no idea what that would mean, until he thought of the cottage in Godric's Hollow, it was a historical monument every witch or wizard knew where it was.

"The charm is broken with Dumbledore's death?"

"No," Remus replied and explained. "But is incredibly weak. Albus was the secret keeper but not the caster, Sirius cast the charm. Because the caster is still alive the spell is still in effect, however every order member who knows the secret is now a Secret keeper."

Sirius was pointing his wand at the crest again but paused and turned to look at Harry, "I will cast this again, but you are going to be the Secret Keeper."

"You cannot be serious!" Harry stated in horror, "I cannot be a Secret Keeper."

"Do not worry Harry, I am not mad yet." Sirius stated. "We will use two Fidelius charms; I will be the secret keeper for one of them and you the other." Sirius quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Harry. He spent the next hour and a half tutoring Harry in the spell that he would need to use.

When Sirius was sure that Harry had the pronunciation and wand movement correct, Harry pointed his wand at the ward stone and said "Arcanum Fidelium Signavit." A bright blue light engulfed the stone. He then looked at the paper and spoke what Sirius had written and with a hand touching the stone he read: "Black House can be found at number twelve Grimmauld place, London."

A look of confusion engulfed Sirius for a moment, a look that was mirrored on Tonks and Remus's face. Sirius looked at the paper in his hand, and pointed his wand at the crest again and repeated the spell. This time however he placed his hand onto it and spoke, but for some reason Harry couldn't hear him say anything.

The moment the glow subsided Harry couldn't remember why they had just applied the charm. He knew it was important but the reason escaped him.

Sirius then turned and smiled at them all. "Well let's see if it worked. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found in the Black House." the moment the words were out of his mouth, Harry remembered the reason behind the charm, the Order of the Phoenix was operated out of the house.

"But where is this house?" Tonks asked looking confused but her eyes were on the crest. "Are we in Norfolk?"

Sirius looked around, but he had a blank look on his face, "I do not know, but I am sure Harry can tell us." he said looking at Harry expectantly.

"Black House can be found at number twelve Grimmauld place, London." Harry said reciting from memory with ease the phrase that he now kept secret in his soul.

"And now I remember that this house is my charming childhood home is in London." Sirius said. "We will of course have to tell the order again, but at least it is safe for now."

"What will happen if either of you were to –" Tonks began but she seemed incapable of continuing the sentence.

"Simple." Sirius said. "Each secret will protect the other; even if I die the second secret will protect this house. I am sure the Order would like to know the secret of this house; I had better get the word out. Harry could you write me out the secret?"

Nodding Harry picked up the quill on the desk and wrote it down and handed it to Sirius.

"I will be gone for a few hours Harry, if you like you could visit the Weasley's, or perhaps Neville?" Sirius said. "Tomorrow we will be leaving for France so you have the time; I will be probably miss dinner."

"We will also be leaving." Tonks said. "Remus lost a wager and I will be collecting."

Harry looked at Remus and could tell that he looked incredibly uneasy and somewhat annoyed with this wager, "That is fine." Harry said smiling at them both along with Sirius. "I think I will speak with Daphne, I said that I would."

Two hours later, Harry was in a beautifully decorated drawing room. It was decorated in pale colours complimented by gold fixtures and elegant wooden furniture. Granstead Abbey was the ancestral home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass.

Harry was seated opposite Daphne Greengrass who looked extremely regal in a turquoise robe. Her hair was pulled up on her head in great curls kept in place by diamond clips. She poured him a cup of tea in fine china and handed it to him.

"How was your trip to the Black Lodge? Is their truth behind the rumours of the creatures that it contains?" she asked politely.

Harry pondered her question for a moment. "I do not know what to say about the trip to be honest. I learnt a great deal, but I can say with certainty that the rumours do not do the lodge justice."

"I see." she said carefully. "Then I hope one day that the Lodge could be reopened, a wizard hunt has always been something I wish to experience."

"One day perhaps you shall." Harry replied smiling, which he received in return. "How has your summer been so far?"

"Dismal," she replied and shot a dark look at the door, "Father has invited his women to this house."

"Ah, I take it you would rather that she was still at Greengrass House in London?" Harry asked

"I would rather Father remained alone, but if that isn't possible at least she is out of sight and mind." Daphne pointed out. "But Father decided that because I knew and I told Astoria, that Georgiana should reside here."

Harry looked at her carefully and saw that she showed traces of anger on her feminine features. He took a bracing sip of his tea and said "But that is not what has made you angry is it."

She looked at his directly in the eyes and nodded, "No, it is not."

Harry sat watching her for a time, and neither of them broke eye contact for a number of minutes.

"I am the only person who objects to her presence, Astoria loves having a woman in the house, they are always out shopping together, riding together, or having tea." She said quietly, "She is not my mother; she does not have the right to manage this house, that is a duty I have carried out for many years."

Harry didn't know what to say but decided to say. "Has she made any attempt to speak with you, or to get to know you?"

"I do not wish to know her!" Daphne exclaimed irately, her composure slipping. "She has taken over my family home. My father is a fool, he allows her access to my mother's jewels and she has also moved my mother portrait to the matriarch gallery."

"Daphne, for the sake of your family you need to resolve your differences or failing that, you must treat her with the respect of her position in public and ignore her in private." Harry said thinking of his teachings, "You know better than I that we do not show our family grievances in public."

"Let's talk about something else," she said quickly. "What did you do for your birthday?"

Harry chuckled at the change of subject and because of his answer. "Well I was eating berries and running from magical creatures, so not too much."

"Well that is not much of a celebration!" she said smiling, "But I did get you something."

"Narina!" she called and female elf appeared, she was very young. She had the same appearance as most elves with her bat like ears and big eyes. She also had a small nose and a big smile. She was dressed in a dress-like red and blue sheet.

"Mistress Daphne is calling for Narina?" the elf said bowing low.

"Yes Narina, please bring the package that I bought for Harrison." She ordered.

The elf bowed low, and disappeared with a crack, but a moment later she was back holding a box which she place on the table in front of him.

"Leave us Narina." she said thankfully, she then looked at Harry, "I saw this and thought that you might like it. You said you were interested in the practical applications."

Harry picked up the box carefully, and opened it. Inside was a Rune scribing kit with tools for scribing runes into all manner of materials, and a small book entitled 'Scribing, The Forgotten Arte'

"Thank you Daphne, it is a beautiful gift." Harry said sincerely and picked up a scribing tool. It was made of beautifully smooth ebony wood and the metal was bright and the blade sharp. "And it was a most thoughtful gift I only mentioned by enjoyment of Runes in passing once."

She looked away at his compliment and looked out of the window. "Perhaps, but as of this year we will be classmates, you will be joining the NEWT runes class now will you not?"

"I will, as long as I have passed my OWL's." Harry said thoughtfully. He was about to add something else when the door opened and a women walked in.

She was around thirty years and had brown hair that she wore in a side braid and was adorned with a flower made of dainty jewels. She wore simple robes of silver that hung from her slight and curvy figure.

"Daphne, I was told that you were entertaining and I was wondering if your guest would be joining us for dinner." She said and she looked over at Harry, and she gave a small gasp of recognition.

Daphne glared at the woman disdainfully but she turned to Harry.

"Harrison, this is my father's future bride Georgiana Maveric," she said and with a tight lips and a forced expression, she was satisfyingly curtsied. "Georgiana, this is Harrison James, Head of House Potter and heir to House Black."

Harry stood and smiled at her and offered his hand to her, which she held and he touched he knuckles briefly to his lips, "Georgiana, it a pleasure to meet with you. I however regret that I will have to decline your invitation for dinner. I shall be leaving the country tomorrow for a short summering."

"Of course Mr Black-Potter." Georgiana said smiling, "It would have been rude of me not to invite you. Lord Greengrass will be returning shortly, he had dinner with you father the other week."

"Harrison, you should stay." Daphne said with a glint in her eyes, "I am sure you would not wish to insult our hospitality."

Harry looked at her carefully and she nodded almost unperceptively. Deciding that this was what she wanted, Harry agreed. "Of course not, it would be my pleasure to stay for dinner. It has been too long since I spoke with Lord Greengrass. Will anyone else be joining us?"

"Just the family." she said kindly and she quickly left to arrange dinner.

"My family not yours." Daphne said darkly towards the door, before turning back to him. "I hope you do not mind staying. I would rather have a friend at the table, than be the odd one out."

"It is no problem, however I am not dressed for dinner." he looked down at his clothes and wished he had something more formal.

"Nonsense, you look fine." she said waiving a hand, "It is not a formal meal so you should not worry. Now would you care to accompany me through the grounds?"

"Of course." Harry said. He held out his arm which she entwined her own and she led him through the house and out of the door. The house, Harry reflected, was very beautiful and full of many treasures from different eras. A previous lord of the house looked to have been greatly interest in Egypt and he spied many an object and décor that looked to have been shipped for ancient Egypt and even Mayan relics from the Americas.

They walked through the gardens and they spoke at greater length than they ever had before. He learnt a great deal about Daphne's life growing up. She had been raised by Governess of the House of Cavendish, a woman who was a second cousin of the previous lord. Her mother had died when she was eight, and she had been gravely ill since she was six.

Harry told her about the Dursleys, that they had lied to him for eleven years out of fear of the magical world, and how they would not allow him ask questions or buy him anything knew.

"You were treated horribly by them, yet you do not seem to wish them ill." Daphne said. "You are the heir to two ancient families and you were treated like an elf."

"In fairness, it was only last year I became aware of my heritage." Harry replied. "But one does choose their family, and we above all other protect our own."

"Yes, we do." she said sadly. "You must find me very shallow. You have awful family who you choose to recognise. I have a woman who is nice enough, but who I do not like because she is to become my stepmother."

"I would never judge you Daphne; I have my own problems the same as any family." Harry stated carefully not wanting to upset her. "But if you gained a half-brother, would you honestly shun him because he did not share your mother?"

She didn't say a word in response but led him deeper into the gardens, which were beautiful to all who saw, but they lacked personality. They were too uniform for him, they were for show and beauty but they lacked the depth to fully connect with a person.

As she led him through a high hedge and a silver and golden gate, he was suddenly surprised to find a secret garden, so unlike the others. It was had fountains and statues, all of which magically moved. The flora was vast in its diversity and it was much wilder and without the uniformity of the planting it allowed for natural beauty to be seen. There was a large bench in the middle which was carved with two sets of initials, D.P.G - A.K.E

"This was my mother's garden," Daphne explained and she sat on the bench and touched the initials. "My father designed and planted this entire garden as an anniversary gift, she loved this place. I come here to think."

"It is beautiful." Harry said truthfully joining her. "And it is a beautifully charming anniversary gift."

"Father had forbidden the House elves from maintaining this place; he wanted it to die like my mother, to mirror the end of their marriage. I however refused to allow that to happen." she stated and she picked a white tulip from the ground next to her bench. "I could never hold it against any of my future sibling. I only worry that father will forget my mother, the lineage books will have no record of her as she bore no male heirs."

"No, but she will be remembered as the first daughter of your grandfather Lord Eire. She will be remembered as Lady Greengrass, mother of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and someday as grandmother to your children."

"Women are never remembered Harrison." she said haughtily. "The only famous women are infamous; Morgan Le Fey, otherwise known as Morgana Pendragon, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Both dark witches and devoted to the Dark Arts."

They heard a gong sound across the grounds.

"Come, that is the Dressing gong. I need to change and I am sure you would like to freshen up." She said standing and led him back to the House.

**********authors Note******** BETA *******Lunatics Revenge*******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Raven On the Gate

Harry finished packing his remaining possessions. Dobby had packed all of his clothes after they had been washed and ironed. All Harry had left was his books and other odds and ends, including the scribing kit he had received from Daphne.

The dinner had been a comfortable affair, Lord Greengrass had been surprised to see him but welcoming. They had a very interesting conversation regarding the movements of the Wizengamot and a not so veiled conversation regarding Voldemort.

Harry had spoken to Georgiana at length and he found that she was quiet likeable. She was a distant cousin of her family line, but still a pureblood and moneyed well. He could see why Daniel Greengrass liked her, she was kind but she meant well, she cared for Astoria and Daniel, and Daphne if only she would let her into her own heart.

Lord Greengrass had taken him aside and spoken to him.

"I know why Daphne had you stay Harrison." he said pointedly looking at his eldest daughter who was sitting reading a book whilst her sister and Georgiana discussed something happily, "Daphne despises my relationship with Georgiana, she only found out because she took you to London but I had hidden her from my girls for a year."

Harry didn't say a word, it felt impertinent to him and it was an uncomfortable discussion that Daphne didn't seem to be inclined to help him with.

"Daphne is a very proud woman, she takes after her mother." he had continued. "I see Anna so much in her sometimes, but she has steel in her my wife didn't. She helped nurse her mother in her last months, I was not here when she died but Daphne was. She then took on many of the responsibilities of her mother. She took the lessons her governess and mother gave her used them to plan my dinners and parties, she made sure the house was organised and that Astoria received her lessons, she had even on occasion dealt with Gringotts when I did not care to."

"She is a strong woman," Harry agreed, "but she does all she can to protect her family and your heritage."

"She has never forgiven me for forgetting her in my grief and turning away from my responsibilities. She believes that I disgrace her mother and insult our family, but I am ashamed with what I did." He explained, "Georgiana helps me cope with my guilt, she dotes on Astoria, and she would like to get to know my eldest daughter."

"I have only known your daughter for a year Lord Greengrass, however what I do know of her is that she is proud. I may be wrong but she may believe that your taking a new wife is a reflection on her capability of defending your prestige." Harry stated quietly.

"I did not think of it like that." he said with a look of surprise and looked at his daughter carefully. "I have always known she will do all she can to prevent people such as the Malfoys from obtaining our wealth and title. Draco is no match for Daphne, but Astoria is taken with Draco, that I cannot stop. I fear Lucius will use that to have my daughter killed."

"Your daughter is a very skilled witch Lord Greengrass and I do not think she will be as easy to kill as you think." Harry pointed out. "Perhaps you should test her. I know it is customary for a lord to test his son in a duel as they grow up, but perhaps you should test your daughter who is heir to your house."

Daniel Greengrass looked appraisingly at his daughter before turning back to Harry with a sly look, "I also know that my daughter is cunning. If I know her half as well as I believe I do, she knew that I would speak with you about her and she knew that you would open my eyes."

Harry was surprised by the comment and looked at Daphne himself and she was a picture of etiquette with her book in her hand, but he wondered just how much attention she was paying to the literature.

"I believe she knows you well enough to guess you would say something to me on her behalf," he continued "She has played her hand very well."

"Maybe so, but that does not change my point." Harry said in a tight tone, "You have ignored this problem long enough Daniel, perhaps you should speak to your daughter and stop hiding from your guilt."

Harry didn't stay long after that discussion, he had made his goodbyes and Floo'd back home. He felt sorry for Lord Greengrass, who obviously still grieved his first wife, and if Daphne resembled her so much he could see why he didn't like to speak with her about their issues. But he was too fixated on a tiny portion of his problem.

The families were patriarchal, but it had happened a number of times in their history were there was a female regency. Georgiana has grabbed him on his way out to thank him for saying what he had, she had apparently been eavesdropping, but he had said what she had been saying for the last year. Astoria he had discovered was quite a character, she had a very fun sense of humour and was less reserved and more open than her sister, but she was just as quick witted and smart tongued.

He placed the scribing set into his trunk and locked it. Daphne had been quiet when escorting him out, which had confused him but she broke it when they arrived at the fireplace.

"Thank you for today Harrison, I know that you would have rather have left, but you did me a favour by speaking so directly to my father." She said. She then kissed him on the cheek, "I believe that we are now even, I helped you get to London, and you helped me with getting my father to look at me as more than a woman."

"How did you know –?"

"I know you." she said simply and he had left then.

He was confused by Daphne. He thought that she was being very open with him yesterday, but now he thought she had just manipulated him into pushing her father to test her. Although if she thought that it would make Georgiana leave she was wrong.

When he had mentioned it to Sirius he had shrugged it off, "She is a Slytherin, she is trained in the arts of manipulation and politics. You should try to get her working with you, not you for her." He then walked away smiling to himself. Harry didn't understand, but Sirius sense of humour often escaped him.

He pointed his wand at his trunk and muttered "Wingardium leviosa." and the trunk levitated in front of him. He directed out and down to the entrance hallway which was bathed in morning light through the skylight and front door windows. It was early morning, but Black House was full of activity. All of the elves were preparing them for their trip to Europe. The upper floors had been closed off and all but the kitchen, dining room and entrance hall were to remain open whilst they were away. Remus had elected to stay for their week away; he was catching up with planning for the next year at Hogwarts.

Andromeda, her husband, Edward 'Ted' Tonks, and Nymphadora, their daughter, had arrived and their own trunks were in the hall. Harry put his trunk with them and made his way down to the kitchen. Andromeda and Sirius were talking happily, while Remus, Tonks and Ted were sitting, eating breakfast and reading the paper.

"Harrison." Andromeda said the moment she saw him and got up and gave him a small embrace. "It is good to see you, especially away from that dreadful lodge."

"You were there." Harry asked startled, wondering if she was one of the masked people

"I was in the Lodge a number of times, however I did not participate in Sirius's awful idea of training, I was there monitoring you extremely carefully." she said smiling, but she gave Sirius a very disapproving look. "Now join us for breakfast, Sirius was just explaining to me why we will be going to French chateaux, rather than the Italian Villa." She then gave Sirius a very pointed glare that spoke of how annoyed she was.

"Now Andy, the villa was given to Callidora Longbottom on her marriage. I assumed incorrectly that it was returned to the Black Estate, however Grandfather gave it to her as a deed of gift so it seems." Sirius said wearily. "I understand that the Villa was your favourite holiday home but there is nothing to be done."

"Sirius we have been planning this trip since the last year." she exclaimed, "We hadn't settled on where we were going and were waiting till today to choose France or Italy, now it appears we have a choice of one."

"What can I say?" Sirius said smirking, "I overlooked it, but the chateaux will be fine."

"Sirius!" Harry said laughing at him. "I had assumed we would be renting a villa when I saw no villa on the Black Accounts."

"Men!" Exclaimed Andromeda joining the mirth, "Only your sex could be so oblivious!"

"Now 'Dromeda, since we now know where we are going." Ted said smiling at his wife. "Perhaps we can finish our plans?"

"Of course." she said and returned to her no nonsense approach. "Well I suppose Sirius can create us the portkey to take us to France. Do you happen to know the state of the house?"

"Dobby and Winky cleaned and closed the house last year, but I sent Winky there two days ago to get it ready." Sirius explained taking the last sip of his tea. "The portkey is going to be problematic; the French have tightened their boarders. They have created a ward boundary which prevents outside magically transport."

"It seems the French are better prepared than I thought." Andromeda said in surprise. "Usually the French ministry buries their heads in the sand."

"I believe that they have been pressured into this by the students who visited Hogwarts for the tournament." Sirius said. "Madam Maxime has some sway at the ministry also, and they are being vigilant."

"Then how will we be getting to France?" she asked.

"By muggle ferry." Sirius said simply and he pulled out five ferry tickets. "We can apparate to Dover, catch the nine am ferry to Calais, and from there I can create a portkey to the chateaux."

"Muggle transport?" Andromeda asked. "Is that even safe?"

"Of course it is Aunt Dromeda." Harry said smiling at his aunt's reluctance to trust muggle technology.

"I would also prefer that people were not fully away of where we were." Sirius said, "It helps us keep safe."

Andromeda looked very reluctant, but she nodded briskly. "Well then shall we leave now?"

Sirius nodded and turned to Kreacher. "We are leaving Kreacher; whilst we are gone this house is to be locked down. Only Remus will be allowed full access to the house. We will have guests occasionally, you are to serve them, but make sure they do not go where they should not, only the kitchen, dining room and entrance hall are to be accessible. You will follow Remus's orders whilst I am gone, am I understood?"

"Kreacher is understanding Master Black." Kreacher croaked. "Black House and Dinner will be waiting on your return, Kreacher will follow Masters Orders."

"See that you do." Sirius stated and he turned to everyone. "Let's go then, Harry I will take you."

Harry didn't move but panicked slightly. "If it is all the same I would rather go with Dora."

Sirius smirked at him. "Still don't trust my apparating then, it is no problem I will take her too."

"Sirius, I can apparate myself!" Tonks complained.

"Yes, but do you know where to apparate to?" he asked grinning.

"Of course" she said in an annoyed voice.

"And where is there a safe point of apparation at the port?" Sirius asked her directly.

Tonks maturely stuck her tongue out at him "Fine!" She grabbed his arm tightly and held out her other arm to Harry.

Harry took it happily knowing that at least Tonks would be with him when he landed, Sirius placed his hand on the wall of the kitchen for a moment and closed his eyes concentrating.

"Right we have a minute before the disapparation ward reasserts itself" Sirius said pleasantly. "Remus, I trust that you will manage the house, and I wish you luck with the trial."

"I hope you all enjoy your holiday." Remus said smiling before giving Harry a hand shake, and whispered "If ever you wanted a time to get Sirius back for the last month now would be the time."

Harry nodded at him and then suddenly they were pulled into the suffocating mass of instantaneous travel and were standing behind in an alleyway which was filthy with rancid smelling sewage.

"Sirius Orion Black." Andromeda exclaimed. "You failed to mention that this place had fallen into such squalor."

"It is not like I have been here since I was nineteen!" Sirius complained. "Now quit your complaining Andy otherwise you will be your mother daughter."

"I will give you mother daughter in a minute!" she exclaimed and flicked her wand at her traveling cloak and it was transfigured into a trench coat to combat the change of weather to prevent her clothes from getting dirty.

Sirius guided them towards a ferry that catered to all types of people. Ted bought them five tickets and soon they were seated on the exposed deck of the ferry watching the rolling waves that carried them away from England.

Sirius, Ted and Dora left Harry and Andromeda where they sat to buy them tea and coffee.

"Aunt Dromeda." Harry asked leaning over the railing "What is the story behind you and Uncle Ted?"

Andromeda looked up surprised. "Did Sirius not tell you?"

Harry shrugged, before wincing at the look Andromeda shot him with such an undignified gesture. "He mentioned that you ran away and was disowned and that you had been betrothed to Lucius Malfoy."

Andromeda seemed to gather her thoughts carefully before answering "In essence that is correct, but Sirius didn't tell the full story." She explained. "I met Ted in our first year. We started Hogwarts at the same time, however we didn't speak a word to each other until fifth year."

"I was the second Black sister, pure-blooded," she blushed slightly and said. "And very arrogant, but I was not entirely like my family. I had reservation about the purity of blood and it was during my fifth year I was had my first conversation with Ted at the Lake. I would speak with him in secret for two years and he would answer my questions regarding the muggle world. It was during my seventh years I realised that I had feelings for him."

"What happened with your family? Did Bellatrix not find out?" Harry asked "she is two years older isn't she?"

Andromeda face contorted in a mixture of anger and sadness at the name of her sister. "Not until after my seventh year. I was extremely secretive about us, I even made his swear an unbreakable vow not to reveal our relationship." she saw Harry's confused look and explained "It is a magical vow that binds two people to and if the vow is broken the person dies. Narcissa was suspicious of my secretiveness and felt betrayed that I was keeping things from her, but we managed to graduate from school without the secret getting out."

"Once I was out of school, my father Cygnus announced at the dinner two days later that he has signed a marriage contract with Abraxas Malfoy between myself and his son. Bellatrix was to be thrown at a higher family if father could convince her, as too was Narcissa." She sighed and looked out at the sea. "I was at a Black family dinner the next night. During the dinner I plucked up the courage to make my own announcement; I told them that I would not be marrying Lucius Malfoy as I had chosen my own future husband."

"My Father was extremely angry, and began to shout," she continued "but it was Bella who came to my rescue. She glared at our parents, and our extended family. She told them to be silent and allow me to explain my actions. She believed that I had found a better match for myself. When I told them that Edward was a muggleborn, I was forced to leave fast. Bella sat and almost seemed too shocked to move. Narcissa also didn't move, she sat crying silently but she dared not say a and mother pointed their wands at me, but they didn't know that Arcturus had given me a portkey that allowed me to leave through the wards."

"Did your parents never try to reconnect with you?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh no, from that day on I was no longer a daughter of House Black, I was disowned by my father and mother. Grandfather Arcturus agreed to cut me off from my vault but it had been left open for a number of days to allow me to drain it. I have seen Narcissa enough times to count on one hand and the first words we spoke to each other were at New Year. Bellatrix on the other hand, I saw her once on an attack she participated in on Diagon Alley. She wore a mask but I knew it was her. She ignored her mission and duelled me with a fury that could only have been my sister."

"But you do not regret your decision?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not once in the last twenty years." she replied happily. "I have a husband who cares for me; I have a beautiful and talented daughter. Things have improved in the last few years with Sirius' return to me and I have a nephew who I can be proud of. I am again Andromeda Druella daughter of House Black, but it means nothing compared to having a large family."

"I sometimes wonder what things would have been like if I had grown up with my parents." Harry said wistfully. "How many siblings would I have, distant family?"

"I knew your parents well Harrison, had they lived you would have had at least one sibling." Andromeda said "Both James and Lily wanted more children, Lily because she had a sister and thought it would be good for you, James because he wanted a large family and to protect the heritage."

"Do you know what happened to my other relatives?" Harry asked. He only heard about his father and grandfather.

"The Potters were never a large family. For generations they had one male heir and no daughters. I believe your great grandfather was one of two Potter brothers but the eldest died at the age of0 nine from dragon pox." Andromeda explained and she smiled at him. "Speaking of continuing family lines, have you got any young ladies in your sights?"

"No Aunt Dromeda." Harry said truthfully. His mind wandered to Daphne for a moment but he cast that thought away immediately, he did not know her motives. He also thought of Ginny who he had become close to during the last year.

Andromeda raised her eye brow and regarding him closely. "Well I heard that you have grown fond of miss Daphne Greengrass."

"Did Sirius tell you that?" Harry demanded wondering if Sirius had told everyone.

"No I did not." Sirius said from behind him holding at a tea for him, but he made Harry jump and nearly fall over board. "That is something you will have to speak to dear Nymphadora about. She was rather excited about you picking a Slytherin witch to be your girlfriend."

"Daphne is not my girlfriend!" Harry exclaimed and he glared at Tonks who was walking with only her own cup of hot beverage and she managed to trip over her feet slightly and spilt half of it. "Dora what have you been saying!"

"Wow Harry, no need to so defensive!" Tonks said smirking with a wink. "If you like her it is perfectly fine."

"Well if I like Daphne, then you are obviously in love with Remus!" Harry shot back in a whisper.

Tonks merely shrugged at him and said equally as quietly: "I do not deny that I am."

Harry was left without a come back for that, he had expected her to deny having any feeling, not agree that she loved him.

"But he does not care for me, he is too stubborn." She added before turning away and speaking with her father.

"Harry, is there anything you would like to do on this trip?" Sirius asked.

Harry didn't reply straight away as a group of small children ran passed screaming and laughing, "Can you teach me to apparate? I would be receiving lessons this year anyway."

Sirius considered his request before answering him. "I can, but I warn you that it will not be a quick thing to learn and it is incredibly frustrating. But as a compromise I will also teach you how to make Portkeys."

"But I already know how to make them."

"No, you know the spell and your rings shape the spell to allow you to create a family portkey." Sirius explained, "There are other applications of portkey, if you tried now you would be unable to make one that would take you to Diagon Alley."

"Well that sounds like something interesting." Harry said nodding, but he also had another idea. "Does the Chateaux have any thestral, or Corsaié? You said that you would teach me to ride."

Sirius frowned thinking, "I am not sure, I know their used to be Corsaié horses stabled there, but I doubt they are still." He paused a moment before adding "However I will think of something."

The rest of the journey had been rather enjoyable for them. They had watched the Muggle passengers move around the ferry, all happy and excited but Harry envied them. They had no idea of the oncoming storm that would tear at the world.

Eventually they arrived at Calais and the moment they left the ferry, they went in search of a place to apparate. They walked for a while before they arrived in an inconspicuous place, and they soon apparated to hidden country road lined by trees.

"Sirius do you remember the time you stole the carriage during one of our holidays here?" Dromeda said as they walked.

"I did not steal the carriage, it stole me!" Sirius exclaimed "As I told mother, the carriage was enchanted and it came to life on its own!"

"Sirius you know as well as I that the coach takes the rider to wherever they wanted by thought alone." Andromeda stated laughing before turning to Dora and Harry and adding: "For three hours Sirius rode the carriage, he chased us all over the grounds, then quickly left with Aunt Wulbulga became aware of the fun he was having."

Sirius chuckled "It was fun, although a muggle hiker did almost catch sight of the carriage see that it was horseless."

Harry looked up and saw that they were approaching a brick wall with a wooden gate. At first glance it looked like a random gate but etched into the lock was a raven. Sirius placed his hand on the lock which glowed slightly and it opened of its own accord.

On the other side was a long wide driveway which led to a two story building, built of pure white stone. On either side of the driveway, was a shaped lawn with shaped hedges. The house was built with large wide windows and over the windows were elegant artistic carvings.

"This place is beautiful." Tonks exclaimed. "I never thought that the Blacks would own something so beautiful."

"The property was originally owned by the Macmillan family." Andromeda explained. "Melania Macmillan brought the property with her on her marriage to Arcturus as part of her dowry."

"Arcturus broke Black tradition when he refused to change the chateau to reflect our family." Sirius added. "Melania didn't want it changed so he respected her wishes. The only addition he made was to change the front gate from the Macmillan Incal of a ram to a Raven."

They walked up to the front door which was opened by Winky

"Winky had rooms been made ready Master Black." she said bowing low "Is you needing anything else Master Black?"

"No thank you Winky." Sirius said dismissing her.

"Harry I will show you to your room, after that you are free to do what you want."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Black Chateau

Harry sat in a secluded part of the French chateau in the gardens surrounded by tall hedges and flowers. He couldn't help but feel at ease in the open outdoors after his month in the Black Lodge Forests. He knew Sirius was not happy that he was avoiding him, but Sirius understood that he didn't trust people at the moment.

He was sitting with his back against a tree, next to a pond reading a book on the Defence against the dark arts. After the Lodge, he realised that there were many more areas of magic that he would need to learn. He was half way through a section of the book concerning warding and concealment when he heard footsteps behind him and a stick snap underfoot.

He jumped up from his seat and took cover behind the tree in a moment, and he saw somebody walk into the area and stop and look around.

Harry ducked his head out and saw that Tonks was standing there, in a rather muggle looking attire exposing her arms and legs and stomach to the sun. Her hair was brown today, as it had been for a number of weeks according to Sirius, he had overheard him and Aunt Andromeda.

"Hey, point your wand at someone else!" Tonks said laughing, "Surely you recognise your own cousin?"

Harry pocketed his wand and shrugged. "Can't be too careful."

Tonks smiled at him and walked over to where he dropped his book and looked at the title. "Ah, Survival training, it's a killer and leaved your nerves wrecked for a while, but it is well worth it."

"Is it?" Harry asked remembering that she as an auror had done it.

"'Course." she said brightly "If you are on a covert mission you need to learn how to survive of your surroundings, but it also teaches you to use your environment to your advantage."

"How long until my nerves settle?" He asked, hoping to avoid future embarrassing moments.

"A while," she said sympathetically "My own training was two months, but I had a hard time hiding from my instructors. I would end up doing something clumsy and alert them to my presence. You will chill out eventually, just remember that Sirius didn't want to do what he did, but he needed to."

"He put an arrow through me leg!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Well, rather an arrow that a killing curse." she said brightly and gave him an uncharacteristically serious look, "Do you really think that Sirius enjoyed doing what he did? Causing you pain caused him pain, not only emotionally, but he felt the feedback from your rings."

Harry was caught short; he hadn't even considered the rings connection, Sirius would have been alerted to all pain he felt.

"I -" he began but he didn't know what to say.

"None of the order members who participated took pleasure out of hunting you." she added, but Harry shot her a look.

"Mad-eye seemed to" he pointed out.

"Well you know what he is like. If Moody can teach someone constant vigilance and survival he will. It served him well in his auror days and does to this day." Tonks said smiling "Although I suppose that is where his paranoia comes from, so maybe it isn't a good thing after all. So actually I think it will have to wipe your memory and the family will be safe from a paranoid defence fanatic who cannot tell the difference between stick and a wand in a garden."

Harry felt a chuckle escape him for the first time since he left Hogwarts, "Thanks Tonks" he said and he saw her smile in return, but there was a sadness in her eyes "What's wrong?"

"Me, nothing" she replied quickly and moved away like he had electrocuted her, "I only came out here to tell you that an Owl arrived moments ago, and a letter is waiting for you in the sun room."

"Who was it from?" he asked wondering who would write to him here.

"Well I would assume it was Hogwarts because of the seal on the envelope." she said slyly grinning at him and he face fell.

"Does Sirius know?" he asked quickly taking his book back.

"Of course, him and Mum are waiting for you in the sun room." she said enjoying his horror, "Now I have to go and find dad, mum thinks he has gotten lost looking for the stables."

She left Harry standing there looking terrified, Harry had forgotten about his OWL results. They were important exams for any witch of wizard and he needed them to become an auror should he wish to pursue his chosen career. Gathering his fortitude he walked out of the formal gardens and up the stone path to the chateaux.

Its white washed stone screamed at him with doom; he dreaded what the results of the exams would be. He felt all the confidence he had in himself drain out of him with every step. As Tonks had said, Sirius and Andromeda were sitting together in the sun room drinking iced tea. Sirius sat smiling whilst Andromeda showed him some form of book.

"Harrison," she said noticing him "would you care to see the pictures of Nymphadora most bizarre metamorph appearances?"

Harry looked at the pages and saw that it was pictures of Tonks through the years, and her many phases of looks, and he was certain some of them were also a surprise to the horrified girl in the pictures.

"Dora said that I had a letter." he croaked looking around and saw that Sirius held an envelope in his hand.

"It came a few minutes ago." Sirius said handing it to him. "I didn't open it."

Harry took the envelope nervously and broke the seal on pulled out a parchment.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Harrison James Black-Potter has achieved:

Subject: Theory - Practical - Overall

Ancient Runes: E N/A E

Astronomy: A E E

Care of Magical Creatures: E O O

Charms: E O E

Defensive Application: O O O

Herbology: E E E

History of magic: A N/A A

Muggle Studies: O N/A O

Potions: O O O

Transfiguration: E O O

Harry read through the parchment several times, his breathing and heart rate lowered and he felt a sense of peace and calm settle over him. He had done well, and in some of the subject better than he thought he would. He knew that his history of magic exam had been affected by his mind connection to Voldemort, and it explained his low grade. He looked down at the list and looked at the grades, he had scored five outstanding's and he was sure that he would be able to enter any of his choice of classes.

He looked up at Sirius and Andromeda, who were waiting patiently,

"I did well, I didn't fail anything," He said and handing over the parchment to Sirius.

He sat reading it for a number of minutes before looking back up at him with a genuine big smile, "Well I must say I am impressed. You got very good grades considering what you have been through. Your Defence grade is especially good seeing as that hag was teaching you for most of the year, although I suppose I should give Remus some credit but that grade is mostly your own skill."

"Do you know when I will get my Hogwarts letter?" Harry asked "I want to pick my options for next year."

"Probably tomorrow." Sirius said, "They are late in being sent out, but they should come soon. Although I would guess that you could pretty much do any class you want, do you know what you will continue?"

Harry considered his scores "Charms, Defence, Transfiguration, Herbology, Runes and Potions, and possibly Care of magical creatures."

"That would not be a very hectic two years, I would suggest you drop creatures, but you can keep up your study of creatures on your own." Sirius stated, "Now I do have lessons that I must impart on you. Please excuse us Andy."

Sirius led Harry into a room that was nearly entirely empty apart from two pump cushions, they both took a seat.

"What are you teaching me?" Harry asked.

Sirius didn't answer the question he had his eyes closed, his breathing slowed he suddenly opened his eyes and they glowed bright grey. "I will teach you how to channel your family magic." he said in a deeper than usual voice, he closed his eyes again and after a number of minutes he reopened them and they were back to normal.

"The first step you need to do is focus on the power deep within yourself, let that power run through you; it is part of your body, part of your identity." Sirius instructed, "I want you to channel the magic of your family Incal project it from you."

Harry look into himself: he knew where the power resided inside him instinctively it was strongest in his mind where he thought of his family. He allowed the power to surround him, but he wasn't able to shape it or influence it.

He was about to give up with a sigh of irritation but he remembered what Sirius said about the rings, they were a tool for focusing the ancestral family magic.

He opened his eyes and looked at Sirius, he raised his hand with his ring and made a fist and with only the image of the Potter griffin came into his mind and the magic responded, he could feel it channelling through his arm and the ring glowed. Out of the glow a screeching griffin flew out and spread its rings before hovering in front of him flapping its wings, it had hazel coloured eyes that bore into him.

"Well done Harry, you channelled it out of you." Sirius said in congratulation, "but you have projected it out, bring the power back into you and channel it out of you like an aura."

Harry closed his eyes again and cleared his mind of all thought. He felt the magic in him surround him and a great sense of peace that he had not felt since before his OWL exams. He heard the screech of the griffin and felt power surface into his body.

"Harry keep your focus, open your eyes." Sirius commanded.

Harry did as bidden and opened his eyes and saw to his shock Sirius had conjured a long mirror. To Harry's horror he stood looking at himself but his eyes were glowing bright green, his skin had taken on a silvery glow, and what looked like tribal markings could be found over his arms and face.

"What is this magic?" Harry asked confused, but his own voice was distorted and reverberated through the house.

"That is the ancestral state, this is how you looked when you entered the blood rage, only this time you have control of the magic, and you have projected it outward." Sirius explained "You will not be able to channel this magic freely, it will not add your own magic at all. Remember that ancestral magic is used to protect and defend family."

"Why does it allow me to see things?" Harry asked in wonder, he felt a shiver of fear overcome him when he looked at himself, he looked ancient.

"What do you mean? The flash to the past you had of the destruction of your house?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry replied quietly, but his voice still carried great weight. "I saw the Potter estate, the magic gave me images of Peverell Manor over the years from the castle it once was to the manor it came to be. I even saw the village that once stood on the estate."

"Work on recognising and identifying the magic inside you, for the next twenty minutes. I need to think on what you said." Sirius said and he left him to look out of the window. Harry did as he was told and he felt the Potter magic and he could feel it leaking out of him in powerful waves. He looked at his reflection and could see the griffin in the tribal markings.

He sat and released the hold he had on the magic and the markings reseeded from his skin, the magic faded from his eyes and they reverted back to normal. He pushed himself deep into the flow of his magic and blood again but as he was about to call forth the griffin the image of the thestral presented itself to him and the magic welled up in him again. He opened his eyes again and saw that he was back in the Ancestral state again, only this time his markings had changed, the looked like a tribal thestral now.

Sirius walked over to him as he was studying the markings and paused startled.

"Thestral?" he said confused looking at him before shaking his head. "I didn't realise that it was possible to call up a past animal. There is so much that I do not know about this magic, but what I do know is that as long as you are calm you control the magic, control of emotions is key. If you are overwhelmed you will enter the blood rage, and you know what will happen."

Harry nodded, having watched his father uncontrollable rage fuel the magic that was in his own blood and he was projecting at that moment. He pulled the magic back into himself and the glow faded from the room.

"What you have now learnt is true ancestral projection. What I wanted to teach you is aura projection." Sirius explained and from him he felt the Black magic radiate and swirl around him "I am channelling the raw power of the magic out of my body into the air."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Simple, do not immerse yourself in the flow entirely. Dip into it and channel it out of you." Sirius said "By doing so it will come out a pure energy that will do no harm."

He spent two hours teaching Harry the technique and eventually he got the hang of it, but Harry noticed something about it and asked Sirius.

"I remember feeling that magic before, it felt menacing and protective. How could I feel that?"

"Emotion, if you use this projection during heightened emotion it creates the feelings." Sirius explained "The Family have used this technique before to bully people into doing certain business transactions or to threaten people into silence."

"So in reality this magic cannot be used without emotional control." Harry surmised "Is there any other danger using this magic? You said that there was always a price for magical acts."

"No, but you should not push the magic. Projection is safer than all other forms." Sirius stated firmly "Bloodrage is the most extreme version to express.

"Family magic can be split into two different applications, projection and expression magic. Projection magic is the safer of the two forms: auror projection is very basic and cannot do any harm, ancestral projection is flashier but still mostly harmless, but it is in the second that you can access expression."

"Expression is the manifestation of a user's will: bloodrage is the most powerful and most dangerous manifestations of the magic, and it had the highest consequences for use. Uncle Charlus showed me other methods of expression such as dictation: you can use raw magic without the use of incantations to do your will. However this is dangerous to the user as it is the thoughts that control the magic and one stray thought can change the magic and caused unpredictable consequences." Sirius lectured calmly. "There is also Ancestral expression which is something that I have only seen once, it uses chanting and with it the magic is channelled for a set purpose."

Harry digested what Sirius told him but a question came to his mind. "When I used a wand I use my own magical reserves, where does the power for family magic come from?" he asked curiously, family magic was confusing to him as it defied what was taught at Hogwarts.

"Well that is not something that anyone really knows." Sirius responded with a sly smile. "None of the families know. A study was done by the DOM and they couldn't identify the source. The families have never agreed on where the power comes from. Some say that it comes from the rings, others our blood contain residual magic, others from the ancestral homes and burial grounds."

"And who was it that you saw use ancestral expression?" Harry asked

"Charlus, it was only once." Sirius said with sadness on his face. "James and I had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, we were locked in a vault one of the Channel Islands. The vault was a mausoleum to an old extant magical family. Charlus stormed the vault single handed, he walked carefully and projected the griffin but as he walked he was chanting the entire time. Every death Eater that tried to stop him was incapacitated and he managed to get us out of the vault and back home. It was an incredible sight when he entered that room and he did not kill a single Death Eater in the confrontation."

"But he didn't use that magic when the estate was attacked." Harry pointed out confused.

"I know, I do not know how to use that magic, but I doubt it is done lightly or easily. What I know of it takes preparation to use that magic." Sirius stated. "I have attempted to learn the magic. I have gone through over fifty personnel journals of past Heads of House and I have found no record of any of my predecessors using this magic."

"So to find out more I will need to read through the Potter libraries and look for details of it?" Harry asked, he thought back to the chests he saw in the vault in Gringotts and remembered just how many chests had contained books. "That will take me years."

"The applications are taught by Head to Heir." Sirius stated. "It was a safeguard against people usurping us."

Harry understood that, he had seen that in Lord Greengrass actions, and the power of the ancient families.

"Now I think I should help you with your animagus form." Sirius said smiling "Your father would be disappointed in me that I have not made sure you were one last year, the same as us."

Harry didn't argue, he wanted to progress his form further. It was something that was entirely his own and he knew it was an ace in his sleeve. He spent the remainder of that day with Sirius working on the wolf. He managed to transform his entire left arm into a paw by the end of the lesson and Sirius was very impressed at how well he was doing, but he pointed out that it was only possible because he had a tutor. When he went back to Hogwarts he would have to use the techniques he taught him to further himself.

For the next week and a half Harry enjoyed himself, and grew more accustomed to being with his family. Sirius had taught him to ride a normal horse and had even bought two Corsaié flying horses and they had spent afternoons flying around France. Andromeda had attempted to teach Tonks how to ride but it had ended in near disaster as Tonks fell from the horse as it took off and knocked herself out.

Andromeda had not let Harry be idle, she had taken his to the dance hall in the chateau and drummed new dances into him and perfected his waltz and other wizarding dances he was expected to know. She made sure that he at least knew them well enough to muddle along. She was less than impressed with the routines that he had retained since the summer. She had also taken him out to a French magical shopping district with Uncle Ted. Both he and his uncle had been getting along very well while pretending to be supportive of Andromeda but were secretly having great fun when she wasn't looking.

The Blacks and Tonks' had also been invited to French high society events, from croquet events and formal dinners to tea parties and equestrian events. They attended many and it had been a surprise to Harry to see Fleur's parents and little sister, Gabrielle, at an equestrian competition. They had spoken to him for a while, he found that they were pleasant and reasonable well connected in France. Monsieur Delacour was the French Minister of Foreign Affairs and was currently Ambassador to Italy but was petitioning to take over as Ambassador to Great Britain and Ireland.

It was on the second day of the holiday that Sirius decided that Harry should also be taught French. His lessons had begun immediately with the help of a Black family heirloom that increased language absorption and retention. He was far from fluent, but he understood enough to get along with, and he could at the very least give greeting and ask of people's health.

Harry had also enjoyed flying. It had been too long since he had been on his broom and Sirius, Tonks, Ted and to Harry's surprise Andromeda had played pickup games. Tonks not to Harry' surprise was not a great chaser due to her clumsiness, but she was a great flyer. Andromeda was an exquisite flyer but she was far too poised and her form was perfect but it allowed her to be predictable, and Ted was able to thwart her every time she was in possession of the quaffle.

Sirius however was over the moon at Harry's flying abilities. He pushed him through drills that he and James had invented to test a fliers abilities and Harry picked them up quickly and outperformed Sirius who resorted to cheating which caused arguments between the two and they ended up laughing together.

Eventually however their short holiday came to an end, all of them had obtained a tanned complexion, and were thoroughly relaxed. They began to pack up their belongings and get ready to leave. The holiday was supposed to have been longer but Dumbledore's funeral was the next day and they wanted to be in the country for it.

Harry was the first to be packed up and he waited in the sun room for everyone. Sirius was the second to come down but he looked glum.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned after a slight hesitation, Sirius tried not to creep up on him or make him jump anymore. After seven hex and curses had been sent at him was more cautious. .

"I wish we could stay longer, away from England." He said sadly looking at the chateau, "If things were different Harry I would not have been forced to train you like an auror, but fate seems to want an all-out war."

"Sirius," Harry stated firmly. "I understand why you placed me in Lodge and I was forced to defend myself and learn. It was brutal, and I was incredibly under prepared but I know that it was beneficial and understand your reasons for placing me there. But at least we got just under two weeks of family holiday."

Sirius nodded, but it did not improve his mood.

"Did you pick up the family portrait that we had taken the other day?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"The photographer said that he would have it sent in the next week. Having larger portrait size photographs is a new concept that has come over from the United States." Sirius stated "but the small proof looked good, better than other family photos I have."

"Have you had your own portrait commissioned yet?" Harry asked remembering that every head of house was to have a portrait.

"Of course, Maestro Salvatore has started it, I doubt it will be finished until Christmas." said Sirius in an annoyed tone. "I hate the fact that I have to have one. If I had one at the age of eighteen, as tradition dictates, I would have been able to transfer the memories over, or the portrait could have been edited and updated to reflect my matured looks."

"You mean grey hair and age lines?" Harry chuckled knowing how vain Sirius was regarding his looks.

"I am not getting old!" he exclaimed, "I do not look a day over twenty three!"

Harry laughed at him good naturedly, but the lie was obvious to them both. Harry had pictures of Sirius from that age and he had aged greatly from the trials of surviving Azkaban.

They left the Chateau in the capable hands of Winky who would close the house down. They apparated to the Calais port apparation point where the boarded the Ferry and made their slow way back to England and to the funeral of the most celebrated wizard of the last century.

******Authors Note*******BETA*****Lunatics Revenge********************

Rate and Review.

How are you all finding the story so far? my chapters are shorter than usual but there is a lot of things that i need to get in, but I do not want to bulk them out too much with dialogue. Probably only going to be two - three chapters until its back to school!

I have had a few reviews regarding Daphne, I am ecstatic that you both understand her and feel sorry for her. I like her character a lot, JKR left her quiet the blank canvas and I have a very good picture in mind for her. She is the epitome of pureblood teachings, but neutral. she had her family problems, (her being female and cannot rule her house.) and a new women is approaching on what she feels is her territory. I will be fleshing her out much more than in the last book and Ginny wall also have a much larger role.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dumbledore's Departure.

The day of the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Harry looked like a giant panda; there were large dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had been unable to sleep as he had been overcome by the guilt that he had in avertedly caused Dumbledore's downfall.

Dobby had woken him and pushed him forcibly into the bathroom where he had run a hot bath for him. Once Harry was thoroughly washed and smelt of fragrant soap, he walked back to his bedroom. He fingered the robes that had been laid out, they were black, with no detailing, but they were still of the highest calibre.

He pulled them on numbly and got himself presentable. His hair had grown slightly since he had sheared it all off after Bulgaria and he used his muggle make up to cover the scar. Dobby appeared behind him whistling a sad tune that matched the mood of the house when Harry was looking at his reflection.

Dobby narrowed his eyes carefully looking for anything wrong. He gave his black shoes a light buffering and brushed the robes before nodding. "Master Black-Potter is ready, would master like a potion to hide bag eyes?" he asked

"No thank you Dobby." Harry said with a smile. "Thanks for your help. I am sure that Kreacher could use some help, why don't you go and lend a hand."

Dobby smiled happily and disappeared with a crack. Harry couldn't help but smile at the elf, his only elf. He was happier and served him well, but Harry was sure that he would prefer to eventually have his own house to run and a big family to take care of. However, that was not a future he could see happening any time soon.

Harry walked down the staircase to the basement kitchen where Sirius was seated in near matching black robes. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him and a rather sombre expression.

"What is it?" Harry asked taking a very strong coffee from Kreacher and plate of toast.

"There was a raid on Diagon Alley last night." he replied not looking up. "Originally it looked like nobody had been killed or taken but today it has been discovered that Florean Fortescue and Ollivander have disappeared."

"What!" Harry exclaimed and walked around to look at the paper over Sirius' shoulder. There was a picture of the wand shop, its windows had been destroyed and wands were everywhere over the floor. The ice-cream parlour had also been destroyed. "How did they not notice?"

"I do not know," Sirius said, "but the Prophet says that they were in their shops when the aurors checked on them."

"I thought there was the unspoken pact between Wand-makers and wizards." Harry said looking at the picture of Mr Ollivander, he was a strange wizard but he didn't take sides in the war. "Wizards do not target them as they will need wands when they win."

"True, and whilst Ollivander's produces most of the best wands in the world, the craft will not be killed off. Evandr, Garrick's son, he still lives; his wife sits as proxy to the Wizengamot. He can continue the family traditions and I doubt that the store will be reopened soon but he is a very capable wand maker."

"What will people do without wands?" Harry asked concerned.

"There are other wand makers of course, we only have Ollivander's unfortunately as their wands put every other wand-maker to shame, but on the continent there a many. Gregorgovich is a renowned Bulgarian wand-maker and probably second in the world next to Ollivander." Sirius stated but he was frowning at the paper. "What I do not understand is why Florean was targeted. Ollivander was targeted because he is a powerful and extremely knowledgeable in wandlore; take away our wandmaker and your cripple our supply. But to my knowledge Florean has done nothing to make him a target."

Harry remembered the man well. He was always polite to him when he saw him and he had given him free ice-cream. He was a good man, who had helped him with homework in his third year.

"Florean was a good man, we went to school with him." Sirius said, "He was in the year above us in Gryffindor; he was good friends with Frank Longbottom. There has to be a reason they would target an ice cream man, he must either know something or have something that they wanted."

"What about the Twins?" Harry asked with concern thinking of their shop.

"They are fine." Sirius said, "The article says that the alley was overcome by a pitch black cloud when the duelling started and when it lifted the Death Eaters was gone. I would bet my Gringotts vault that was the Twins doing."

"Will you call an Order meeting?" Harry asked.

"I doubt there is need, they will all be here after the funeral." Sirius stated matter of factly "You will be present of course, so too will Hermione as Molly cannot prevent her. Ron and Ginny may not be able to be there however."

"Does that mean you will finally teach me the talking patronus?" Harry asked with a glimmer in his eyes. He was hoping that he would see it as he was unable to make any headway with his own tests of the patronus charm.

Sirius chuckled "So you haven't been able to work it out. Hey, don't worry I will teach it to you. I was wondering if you could, Lily and Remus weren't able to either so do not feel bad. Charms isn't your strongest class."

"When do we leave?" Harry asked taking his seat and taking a slow sip of coffee.

"In an hour, the funeral will start at twelve." Sirius said "Hermione should be arriving with the Weasley's."

Harry nodded, he had wondered how she would get there. Sirius cast away the paper and got up to get something from upstairs which left Harry to look at the paper. On page four there was an obituary to Dumbledore under the announcement was his funeral today.

**_Albus Dumbledore Remembered – By Elphias Doge_**

**_I met Albus Dumbledore at the age of eleven, on our first day at Hogwarts. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves to be outsiders. I had contracted dragon pox shortly before arriving at school, and while I was no longer contagious, my pockmarked visage and greenish hue did not encourage many to approach me. For his part, Albus had arrived at Hogwarts under the burden of unwanted notoriety. Scarcely a year previously, his father, Percival, had been convicted of a savage and well-publicised attack upon three young Muggles._**

**_Albus never attempted to deny that his father (who later died in Azkaban) had committed this crime; on the contrary, when I plucked up enough courage to ask him, he assured me that he knew his father to be guilty. Beyond that, Dumbledore refused to speak of the sad business, though many attempted to make him do so. Some, indeed, were disposed to praise his father's action and assumed that Albus, too, was a Muggle-hater. They could not have been more mistaken: as anybody who knew Albus would attest. He never revealed the remotest anti-Muggle tendency. Indeed, his determined support for Muggle rights gained him many enemies in subsequent years._**

**_In a matter of months, however, Albus's own fame had begun to eclipse that of his father. By the end of his first year, he would never again be known as the son of a Muggle-hater, but as nothing more or less than the most brilliant student ever seen at the school in recent history. Those of us who were privileged to be his friends benefited from his example, not to mention his help and encouragement, with which he was always generous. He confessed to me later in life that it was during this time that he discovered his greatest pleasure: teaching._**

**_He not only won every prize of note that the school offered, he was soon in regular correspondence with the most notable magical names of the day, including Nicolas Flamel, the celebrated alchemist, Bathilda Bagshot, the noted historian, and Adalbert Waffling, the magical theoretician. Several of his papers found their way into learned publications such as Transfiguration Today, Challenges in Charming and The Practical Potioneer. Dumbledore's future career seemed likely to be meteoric, and the only question that remained was when he would become Minister for Magic. Though it was often predicated in later years that he was on the point of taking the job, however, he never had ministerial ambitions._**

**_Three years after we had started at Hogwarts, Albus's brother, Aberforth, arrived at school. They were not alike; Aberforth was never bookish and, unlike Albus, preferred to settle arguments by duelling rather than through reasoned discussion. However, it is quite wrong to suggest, as some have, that the brothers were not friends. They rubbed along as comfortably as two such different boys could do. In fairness to Aberforth, it must be admitted that living in Albus's shadow cannot have been an altogether comfortable experience. Being continually outshone was an occupational hazard of being his friend and cannot have been any more pleasurable as a brother._**

**_Some have gone on record to say that Aberforth was a weak wizard prone to emotional outburst., Whilst it is true that Aberforth has a short temper when he was a young lad, to say he was a weak wizard is ridiculous. I saw first-hand how powerful he could be when he was pushed. Albus may have been incredibly gifted, but Aberforth was not far behind him, he just never applied himself to reach Albus's level he was content to learn as much as needed at the time._**

**_When Albus and I left Hogwarts, we intended to take the then traditional tour of the world together, visiting and observing foreign wizards, before pursuing our separate careers. However, tragedy intervened. On the very eve of our trip, Albus's mother Kendra died, leaving Albus the head, and sole breadwinner, of the family. I postponed my departure long enough to pay my respects at Kendra's funeral, then left for what was now to be a solitary journey. With a younger brother and sister to care for, and little gold left to them, there could no longer be any question of Albus accompanying me. That was the period of our lives when we had least contact. I wrote to Albus, describing, perhaps insensitively, the wonders of my journey from narrow escapes from chimaeras in Greece to the experiments of the Egyptian alchemists. His letters told me little of his day-to-day life, which I guessed to be frustratingly dull for such a brilliant wizard. Immersed in my own experiences, it was with horror that I heard, towards the end of my year's travels, that yet another tragedy had struck the Dumbledores: the death of his sister, Ariana._**

**_Though Ariana had been in poor health for a long time, the blow, coming so soon after the loss of their mother, had a profound effect on both of her brothers. All those closest to Albus – and I count myself one of that lucky number – agree that Ariana's death and Albus's feeling of personal responsibility for it (though, of course, he was guiltless) left their mark upon him forever more._**

**_I returned home to find a young man who had experienced a much older person's suffering. Albus was more reserved than before, and much less light-hearted. To add to his misery, the loss of Ariana had led, not to a renewed closeness between Albus and Aberforth, but to an estrangement. (In time this would lift-in later years they re-established, if not a close relationship, then certainly a cordial one.) However, he rarely spoke of his parents or of Ariana from then on, and his friends learned not to mention them._**

**_Other quills will describe the triumphs of the following years. Dumbledore's innumerable contributions to the store of wizarding knowledge, including his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, will benefit generations to come, as will the wisdom he displayed in the many judgements he made while Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. They say, still, that no wizard duel ever matched that between Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. Those who witnessed it have written of the terror and the awe they felt as they watched these two extraordinary wizards do battle. Dumbledore's triumph, and its consequences for the wizarding world, are considered a turning point in magical history to match the introduction of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy or the downfall of You-Know-Who._**

**_Albus Dumbledore was never proud or vain; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say, but my loss is as nothing compared to the wizarding world's. That he was the most inspiring and the best loved of all Hogwarts headmasters cannot be in question. He died as he lived: working always for the greater good and, to his last hour, as willing to stretch out a hand to a small boy with dragon pox as he was on the day that I met him._**

Harry found it incredibly odd to read about Dumbledore like this, he had seen the graves of his mother and sister, and Sirius had told him the story of his father attack on muggle children. Many years previous he had been a student like Harry was now, it was a scary thought for him that once the ancient headmaster had been a student.

Sirius walked back in at that moment and saw what he was reading.

"Ah yes, it does show Albus in a good light, but I do not believe that it will last. Albus certainly had his enemies and once people start to settle down, other stories will be printed." Sirius said, "but I suppose you will never get a full unbiased account now."

"He was such a secretive person." Harry said sadly, "I never thought to ask him about his fight with Grindelwald."

"Well there is a very curious tale relating to them." Sirius said carefully frowning with concentration "Your mother told me a story she had heard from a neighbour when they lived in the Hollow. Apparently Albus and Grindelwald were better acquainted than the books make believe."

"What!" Harry exclaimed "Why would Dumbledore befriend such a person!"

"I don't know, and for the life of me I cannot remember who told Lily, but I do not believe that they will be alive anymore. Most people who knew Albus as a late teenager are no longer on this earth." Sirius said, "Look at Wormtail, I was friends with him for years, considered him my brother, it never occurred to me, James, or Remus what he would become."

"People change." Harry whispered to himself but Sirius managed to hear him.

"They do, and I think that Albus changed considerably after the death of his mother and sister." He replied, "It was from then on that Albus devoted himself to study and eventually took his position as transfiguration professor, he never aspired to work in the ministry after that."

"Do you know what the security will be like at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I do, there is a lot of security. No one will enter the grounds without thorough checks being done, including blood testing for polyjuice." Sirius answered draining his own drink and taking a blueberry muffin from Kreacher's passing tray. "The entire Order will be in attendance as too will many of the most senior members of the ministry and Wizengamot. Aurors will be posted around the village and the gates."

"It does make a good target for an attack." Harry said thinking about who would probably attend: the Ancient Houses, the higher members if not heads of departments of the ministry, and many people who wanted to pay respect to Dumbledore. "How are all of the students getting to the castle?"

"The Express is running a service; the ministry had added additional carridges to cater the additional people." Sirius explained. "It has not been easy to plan this, but we think we have everything covered. Most will probably use the floo in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was happy to provide the service; people just have to use their own powder."

Harry agreed with Sirius it must have been incredibly difficult to arrange this. For every witch and wizard in the country to be able to attend, the security and travel arrangements had to have been problematic to work within the statute of secrecy.

"It also doesn't help that we have a giant also in attendance." Sirius added in a sly voice.

"Grawp will be there!" Harry nearly shouted spitting out the coffee he had just sipped. He vanished the coffee but turned to Sirius in horror.

"Ah, so you know all about Grawp." he said with a smile. "I thought you might, but yes, Hagrid is bringing him. The Department COMC was less than happy but after Amos Diggory met Grawp it was agreed to as he is much more docile that most giants."

Harry shook his head, he couldn't believe even a Giant was paying their respects to Dumbledore.

Eventually it was time for them to leave. Sirius took Harry's arm as they had not got around to teaching him apparation and portkeys would be unable to reach the village, not to mention they didn't have the authority to create a legal one.

When they arrived at the village it was full of people. Most were wearing dark robes of black, blue and grey. Others had dressed in what could be considered as garish and odd robes, but both Sirius and Harry found them fitting considering Dumbledore's own tastes.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the gates; both Harry and Sirius was incredibly cautious whilst they walked. They saw the red robed aurors patrolling but with the amount of black robes a Death Eater could easily be missed. However, they needn't have worried as they were passed through the security checkpoint and were allowed access through the barely open Hogwarts gate.

Standing ready for groups of people were the Hogwarts Carriages, pulled by thestrals. Harry and Sirius walked up to the next one ready to leave and got in. They were accompanied by six other people, none of them spoke as Sirius had set his Lord Black mask in place and glared out at them.

Harry looked out of the window and saw a number of empty carriages pass them on their way back to the gates. They were heading to an area towards the lake, where there were hundreds of chairs waiting for them. After only a number of minutes they were able to disembark and Harry saw that there was a long wide aisle in the middle of the chairs that led to a white marble table.

Sirius looked around the assembled people and began to walk forwards and Harry followed him. He saw so many people and it was an extraordinary assortment of people. The Order was in attendance spread out across the chairs: he saw Mad Eye Moody standing with Kingsley Shacklebolt; Remus stood wearing his dark formal robes that Sirius had bought him with Tonks standing next to him in her auror robes; Andromeda and Ted were standing with the Weasley's; Charlie was with them, as was Bill and he had his arm wrapped around Fleur. Harry saw many of the shop keepers from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, Tom the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Madam Malkin, Madam Puddifoot, the members of the weird sisters, Celestina Warbeck, Mrs Weasley favour singer.

Mrs Figg was also there, as too was the elderly lady who pushed the Express sweet trolley. He saw the members of the Ancient Houses in attendance, none of which displayed the Incal's but they were there if you knew where to look. Other attendees included Professors Marchbanks and Tofty who had ran the OWL exams. Harry was certain the nearly every student from Hogwarts was in attendance, some dressed in the Hogwarts uniform, but they did not wear their house colours.

To Harry's surprise there was also five goblins in attendance. The Hogwarts ghosts were also in the assembled mass but could barely be seen through the bright sunlight. Ministry employees were also there. Harry saw Director Croaker, and the minister for magic Rufus Scrimgeour talking. Percy Weasley was also standing there, watching his family from afar. To Harrys astonishment he also saw Rita Skeeta who looked just like the first time he had met her, which showed that she was

Sirius led Harry towards a set of seats at the front, but before they got there Harry was intercepted by a large bucket sized hand covered in opals and large jewels. He looked up and saw that Madam Maxime, the head teacher of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic was in front of him.

"Bonjour monsieur Black-Potter." she said in her heavy accent.

Harry took her hand and smiled and kissed her knuckles as Professor Dumbledore had done years before.

"Bonjour madame Maxime, il est bon de vous revoir, je souhaite seulement que c'était dans des circonstances différentes." Harry said in French politely, he wished they could have met again under better circumstances.

"Merci Mon Cher." she said in response smiling at him. "I did not know zat you spoke French, but I am pleased to see you again."

She nodded respectfully to Sirius before walking over to Hagrid who was settling Grawp into a large chair, Grawp had been clothed in what looked like a marque sized trousers and tunic.

"If I my eyes do not deceive me it looks like Maxime has brought a small French Delegation." Sirius said casually looking over to a group of young people who were conversing in French, but were wearing robes of obvious French design.

"I think that they are the students from Beubattons that came for the Triwizard Tournament. " Harry said recognising a number of them, he also saw that Gabrielle was with them.

"Vou are correct." said a heavy accented voice from behind him.

Harry turned and saw that there were fifteen people behind him dressed in black robes with burgundy detailing, but in front of them was Victor Krum, who held out his hand.

Harry took his offered hand and shook it "Hello Victor, it is good to see you."

"And you." Victor said before looking at Sirius wearily, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Black."

"Yes," Sirius said and he smirked, "it is good to see the man who Harry competed against in that tournament."

Krum nodded before turning back to Harry. "Is Herm-own ninny here?"

"She will be somewhere," Harry said looking around, but his eyes fell onto Krum's companions and he realised who they were. "You could try over there with all the red heads, but as you brought the entire Bulgarian National Quidditch team I doubt you will get there."

Victor smiled at him, "It is not that bad, they do not speak great English."

"Well I hope to see you again Victor, and please thank your team mates for a great game at the world cup it was the first professional game I saw and you taught me loads. You never know, one day you might have to compete against me in a match." Harry said with a cheeky smile.

The Bulgarian players who spoke some English nodded in response and smiled and laughed at him. Krum laughed the loudest and translated for him into his native tongue, and added other words too. The players then gave Harry an appraising look.

"It looks like your friend has warned his team mates not to underestimate you, he says you fly better than he does." Sirius whispered.

Harry hadn't realised that Sirius spoke Bulgarian but decided to address that later.

"Vell Harry, it is good seeing you." Victor said and they shook hands again and Victor led his team towards what looked like the Durmstrang students.

"You see whilst that tournament was hell, you made friends from other countries." Sirius said once they left and he led Harry towards the seat set aside for them. The Weasley's were there and they looked incredibly happy to See Harry.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed "How you doing! What was Bulgaria like?"

Hermione ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you, I missed your letters over the summer!"

"Bulgaria was – different to what I thought," Harry said carefully, "but it was a great place, and I enjoyed France."

"We better sit down." Mr Weasley said and they took their seats. Harry was sitting next to Ginny with Hermione and Ron sitting in the row behind them. They talked quietly amongst themselves, and he filled them in on how he had been and what they had done in France. They also told him about their own summer, which was relatively calm and normal compared to his own.

Fleur came and kissed him on the cheeks happily. Her parents had told her about their meeting him and she told him that her sister now wanted to marry him. Harry laughed it off good naturedly, what he did notice however was that Ginny did not seem to like Fleur at all, and neither did Mrs Weasley.

"What was that look for?" Harry asked Ginny quietly, she was about to reply when a strange and otherworldly sound began to drift over the grounds. Everyone was now seated but many now stood up looking for the source of the noise.

"It's coming from the lake." Ginny said looking at the water.

It was the merfolk; with the sun beaming onto the surface they could see them. A large group of them were floating below the surface singing, in their own language, whilst Harry couldn't understand the words it spoke of loss and grief. The song was eerie and it made the hair on the back of his neck and hands stand on end. He could see the merfolk under the water, their pallid faces staring at them all whilst their hair rippled around them.

"Dumbledore could speak mermish." Harry whispered "He must have spoken to them over the years." He remembered during the second task that Dumbledore spoke to the merchief to find out what happened under the lake.

"It is a very beautiful song." Ginny replied watching them transfixed.

Harry wasn't able to continue to watch them as he head a large sob come from behind them. Turning he saw that Hagrid was walking from the back of the area, he was crying unashamedly, and Harry was not sure how he could see as his eyes were now so swollen. In his arms he had a long sheet of velvet, it was purple with bright yellow stars shooting across it. Harry knew that this was Dumbledore's body.

Pain rose from Harrys throat and he felt his eyes fill with tears but he forced them away; he wouldn't cry in front of his friends and family. Ginny sat next to him with tears running down her cheeks as she watched Hagrid walk, as was Hermione behind them and Ron was looking incredibly white and shaky. He kept blinking to hold back his own tears. He saw Hermione rest her head on his shoulder for support and Harry felt a smile tug at his lips.

Whilst seeing Dumbledore's wrapped body walking down the aisle had drained the life away from him and made him feel empty and without hope, just seeing Hermione leaning on Ron for support rekindled hope for him, for even in loss, love could be found, and Dumbledore would have wanted that.

Many of the people in the audience were crying openly as Hagrid gently lay the shroud onto the white marble table. From his the pocket of his awful and best suit he pulled a table cloth sixed handkerchief and blew his nose like a trumpet. Some of the attendees looked at him with disgust, but Harry ignored them. Dumbledore was good friends with Hagrid and would not have cared, it was part of what made him Hagrid.

Hagrid took his seat next to his brother and was dabbing his nose. Grawp understood his half-brothers emotions tried to reassure him but patting him on the head but only succeeded in pushing the chair into the earth. He then bowed his head and looked mournful; it was an almost human emotion on his face.

He almost laughed when he saw Hagrid pat Grawps knee and offer him his own dirty handkerchief, but at that moment someone cleared their throat and a little tufty haired man was standing at the front, and he began a long speech about the great deeds and attributes Dumbledore had.

Harry didn't pay it any attention as to him it didn't matter what they said. They all knew the man that Dumbledore had been, and this speech was not in Dumbledore's own style. He remembered during his first year the speech that he had given consisted of four words "nitwit, oddment, blubber and tweak."

He heard the sound of a splash and saw that out of the lake the entire population of merpeople had broke the surface to listen to the service. From the forest came the sound of hooves and the centaurs approach the edge of the forest to pay their respects. They stood tall and proud with their bows by the sides but they had come to honour the fallen professor. A loud crack startled the people in attendance and the aurors sprang to life at the noise of a threat but they needn't have bothered, it was the Hogwarts house elves, all wearing black tea towels with the Hogwarts crest in gold emblazoned on the front.

Eventually the speech came to a close. Nobody spoke once it was over and the next person went to stand. It was Minister Scrimgeour but he was beaten to front by Aberforth who was wearing grey robes. He held out his wand carefully and fire sprang from his wand. It was channelled over his brother's body; the flames sprang to life around his body and white smoke drifted up over him.

Harry wondered if this was part of the ceremony, seeing as the Minister looked rather annoyed at being upstaged, but the fire was hypnotic and every person was transfixed by the intensity and beauty of the shapes and colour.

Out of nowhere a mournful phoenix was created out of pure fire it circled the magical fire in graceful circles, but it was to Harry's exclamation that high above the spectacle created by Abeforths wand, a smaller fire erupted leaving a real life phoenix: Fawkes.

Phoenix song permeated the very air, Harry could feel it deep within his chest and it enhanced his sense of grief and tears fell from his eyes freely. Sirius too was affected even behind his emotionless mask. Fawkes lament was not his last action, he dived into his spectral counterpart and they fused becoming a flaming dart that dived into the very heart of the fire.

With a bright burst of fire that made Harry shield his eyes, the fire had died out completely leaving behind a pure white marble tomb. Aberforth lowered his wand and grunted in acceptance of what he had done and sat down without a word. All of the Hogwarts staff stood and pointed their wands at the great marble rectangle; it was flawless with not a single rough edge and was perfectly symmetrical.

The professors lifted the tomb and they levitated it out over the lake. The merfolk all broke from under the surface of the water and formed two lines on either side of the marble. They gave it an escort to one of the small islands at the centre of the lake. Leading the procession was the mer-chieftain who was riding a large Hippocampus. Eventually the tomb arrived on the island where it was lowered and the professors looked relieved at their actions.

There was a loud rustling from the outskirts of the forbidden forest, and suddenly the great centaur heard appeared in the shadows. They were every colour imaginable to an equestrian breed, they did not make any further attempts to walk out into the grounds but they stood watching for a moment before the let loose seven volleys of arrows into the lake. Harry didn't know how long they had been there but once they were done they turned tail and the last that was seen of them was the swishing tail of a centaur that Harry was sure was Firenze.

The Hogwarts house elves popped into existence at the lake edge and in unison they raised their little hands whilst looking nervously at the surrounding witches and wizards and sent a series of blue sparks out into the sky. With their own gesture of respect and action in the funeral complete they popped away again leaving many a person shocked at their appearance, the Hogwarts elves were seldom seen by anyone.

Rufus Scrimgeour stood at the front podium, looking like he was trying to make a speech. Eventually everyone in attendance settled down and they were able to listen to his speech, it was very long and full of politically moving subtext. It couldn't have been clearer to Harry that Scrimgeour did not care for Dumbledore, but he supposed that this was too good an opportunity for him to miss to put the public at ease.

There were many other small speeches made by people, ministry employees who had sat with Dumbledore on the Wizengamot, another who had seen witnesses the aftermath of Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald, others from the International confederation of Wizards. Eventually the last person to take up the podium was professor McGonagall.

She stood tall with her head held high but her resolve had fallen slightly and Harry could see the tear tracks on her cheeks. She stood and surveyed them all over her square spectacles, she cleared her throat and said:

"Today we lay to rest not only one of the most respected wizards in the last century, but also my lifelong friend. When I first met Albus, I was an eleven year old Scottish girl who for the first time was able to develop my magical skills and found that I had an aptitude for transfiguration. Albus was my Transfiguration professor during my years as a student and he mentored me and helped me further my understanding and pushed me to take my mastery. I disappointed him when I took a low level job at the ministry. Albus did not judge me for it, he accepted my decision and wished me luck, but told me that at any time that I reconsidered he would be happy to help me.

"After a number of years I returned after I made a decision. I met with Albus and he offered me a position teaching the lower years Transfiguration whilst I studied for my mastery. It was during this time that I came to respect Albus not only for a brilliant teacher, but a caring and compassionate person.

"Albus Dumbledore was one of the best headmasters this school has had; he devoted his attention to the development of young minds and protecting them from outside forces. He was offered many positions in the ministry but he declined them ; he did not want to be in such a position as his passion was teaching. Albus was not afraid of fighting when necessary, but he appalled the need to resolve a situation with violence. He deeply regretted the need for him to fight Grindlewald, but understood that his actions saved hundreds and stopped the war. Albus could see the best in people, or a redeeming quality even if they had fallen into the darkest places.

"Remember the man that he was to each of you, a professor, a headmaster, a friend, a colleague, a mentor, a leader, a guide. He was and always will be one of the most accomplished wizards of recent history; he is a man who we will remember for his long and accomplished life. He may have done things that are questionable in his past but they are the actions of his youth, but remember him for the man he became."

Harry couldn't help but smile and clap at her speech along with everyone in attendance, but he also couldn't help but wonder what it was that Dumbledore had done in his youth that would reflect badly on him.

Sirius stood and they began to make their goodbyes to everyone. Eventually everyone started to either walk back up the lawns to the school gates, other queued for the coaches to take them back to the village. Harry noticed that Mad Eye was keeping a very watchful eye on the moving crowds. He did not move from his position and his magical eye was spinning erratically.

"Alastor is making sure that nobody sneaks into the school." Sirius muttered, "It would be a perfect chance for someone to do something. The school is in full lockdown, but if someone used an invisibility cloak they could hide and enter the school after it was opened."

"Who's idea was that?" Harry asked.

"Mine." Sirius said with a crooked grin, "How do you think I was able to enter the castle during your third year?"

"You used the passages as Padfoot didn't you?" Harry asked in surprise. He had assumed that was how he had done it.

"I did, but twice but I was forced to stay within the school after lockdown was activated. I would find a secluded corner and curl up, and when the lockdown was lifted I would sneak back out." he replied "I was found once in the early hours by a woman who wore thick glasses and reeked of sherry, she ran from me screaming about grims."

Harry snickered at the thought "That was probably Professor Trewlawney. You probably caused her to predict my death more!"

Sirius bark-like laughed echoed across the grounds, "Well I hope I get the opportunity to follow her as Padfoot at some point. I might even let my hair grow messy and tangled to make it looked more realistic."

"Would that effect your form?" Harry asked he remembered the changes he had seen in Sirius's forms over the last few years.

"No." Sirius said shaking his head. "It was my mental well-being that was reflected in my form, I just rather think of that as a matter of choice."

They didn't speak more as they boarded a carriage, accompanied by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill and Fleur. Once they were back in the village, they disembarked and walked towards the shrieking shack to get away from the large groups of people. Most were taking drinks in the Three broomsticks, but Harry saw more people than usual going into the Hogshead.

Sirius took a discrete look around after they had passed further than the shack and conjured a long piece of rope and it flashed blue for a moment. "We will portkey back to the house, everyone else will have to apperate, but since you four cannot do that, this is easier."

"You do realise that you can get in trouble for that." Bill said shaking his head at the offered portkey, which he took hold of.

"Perhaps, but it is classified as an Ancient House Portkey." Sirius said shrugging. "The ministry restricts normal portkeys, and I think I have enough sway to get off any charges."

Bill only smirked, but Harry didn't say a word as he now knew how to create a general one use portkey to a place he knew, but he wouldn't be telling them that yet.

"Right then, no point wasting more time." Sirius said and he activated the portkey and they were all whisked away.

Harry landed on his feet, but had to walk a few steps to lose the momentum. Hermione, Ginny and Ron were not as coordinated and they landed on their backsides and they glared at Harry.

"Since when are you able to use portkey's successfully?" Ron demanded looking annoyed and rubbing his back where Hermione had landed on him.

"I practiced in France." Harry said simply and he helped Ginny to her feet, "It is only a matter of practice."

"Harry I am just going upstairs to change out of these robes and I need to grab something, can you make sure that the dining room is ready for the meeting?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Harry said nodding and he walked into the dining room, "Kreacher! Telvar! Dobby!"

Three elves appeared with identical pops, one was dressed in the Potter colours, but two were dressed in Black Colours.

"Master Harrison calls." Kreacher croaked bowing low and was followed by Telvar.

"Master Potter is calling Dobby?" Dobby said bowing low but he had a large smile on his face.

Harry noticed the change in his title, the Black elves called him Master Harrison, but as Dobby was his elf and he was the Head of house he was Master Potter. It was such a small thing he had never noticed it before, but he knew that it was a gesture of respect. Kreacher had previously called Wulburga Black, Mistress. It showed who their Master was, even though he had other family members to serve.

"Telvar, Winky is currently closing up the Black Chateau, please could you attend to Master Black." he asked kindly. Telvar was ancient even compared to Kreacher but he bowed low and went off to help his master. "Kreacher, we will be entertaining guests, please can you and Dobby arrange for refreshments to be brought up."

"Is Master Harrisions guests be needing dinner?" Kreacher asked "Kreacher has not had time to prepare. Kreacher could not have known guests were coming."

Kreacher looked angry with himself and bowed low and hit his head on the floor.

"No Kreacher!" Harry said sternly. "The fault is not yours. I do not know how long the guests will be here, but they may be staying for dinner. Send up some platters of sandwiches, tea, biscuits, wine, butterbeer and pumpkin juice. If you have anything else such as cakes or anything else that could be eaten whilst we talk that would be great."

"Kreacher will do as young Master commands." Kreacher said bowing, "Will Master be finding out if dinner will be needed?"

Harry nodded, "I will find out, but we will not be expecting an extravagant dinner. Make it something simple that you could stretch to a large group of people, perhaps a soup starter, with Shepard's pie and a simple pudding?"

"Kreacher will do what he can." he said bowing again before looking at Dobby. "Dobby is needed in the kitchen for Masters dinner, it is not making itself."

Dobby nodded his head making his ears flap and they both left the way they came.

Harry turned and saw that his friends were looking at him with surprise "What?"

"You know how to arrange dinners and gatherings. I never thought to see you like this," Hermione said in shock "but did you really have to pressure the elves like that?"

"I have to learn how to do these things, according to the old traditions it would be my wife or mother if I was unmarried who would do these things, but in a modern society a man should also know." Harry said thinking on Sirius's lessons. He was not good at these things at all but was having to learn. "Do not underestimate my elves, they will get it done and they will enjoy the challenge and they will be rewarded if they succeed and if they fail they would not be punished."

The front door bell chimed.

"We better go upstairs." Ron said gloomily. "Mum said that the order would be meeting the moment they got here."

"I will be in that meeting." Harry said in surprise. "Didn't your parents say?"

"They let you join the order?" Hermione stated in surprise. "But they wouldn't let us within a foot of the door last year!"

"I didn't give them much choice!" Harry replied bluntly "They meet in my house, they are fighting the man that killed my parents and has tried to kill me. I will not endanger myself by not knowing what they are doing, both the order and Voldemort."

"You have changed." Ginny said looking at him carefully, "You are not the same person that you were on the train only two months or so ago."

Harry shifted uncomfortably; he had hoped to avoid talking about Bulgaria.

"I am what I have been made by this war." He replied. "I am not a little boy who will do as an adult tells him unconditionally and without question."

"Wow mate. How did you manage to convince mum?" Ron asked in awe.

"Like I said, I did not give her much choice. They either accepted it or would have to leave the most secure location they have." Harry said shrugging it off and he flicked out his wand and summoned the additional chairs from the attic where they were stored.

"Harry! Don't use magic! Do you want another hearing?" Hermione said grabbing his arm desperately and looking around as if a ministry official was about to swoop in and snap his wand.

"If a ministry official could identify the magic that is performed in this house then this would not be a secure headquarters." Harry pointed out. "But I am now sixteen and I can legally use magic as the head of my house and being the last male. Also in any magical household underage magic cannot be identified, I am sure I told you this before."

"We cannot do magic until we are seventeen." she stressed ignoring what he said.

"Actually he can." Ron said awkwardly, Harry looked at him with surprise and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Dad gave me a few lessons over the summer." Ron said with a shrug, Harry suddenly realised that Ron had grown a lot over the summer he was now much taller than Harry and he was getting much more broad shouldered.

"But that's not -" Hermione began but she bit her tongue. "Mrs Weasley won't allow us in there."

"She can't actually boss you around." Ron said in surprise, "If anyone would stand up to my mum I thought it would have been you."

"Don't let them move you." Harry pointed out, "Also point out that I would tell you everything anyway and as my friends you are at more risk not knowing."

Hermione just nodded, but set her jaw and looked determined and she took a seat.

"What about us?" Ginny asked.

"Do the same." Harry said shrugging and he helped himself to a bottle of butterbeer that had appeared on the table, "Your mum is just over protective, your dad should allow you if you make a good case."

Ron looked somewhat apprehensive, but Harry knew that no Weasley liked to question a decision of Molly Weasley.

They didn't have to wait long, Sirius walked into the dining room followed by the remaining Weasleys. Bill and Fleur following quickly which made Harry wonder where they had slipped off to. Sirius saw the platters of food and drinks arranged on the table and looked at Harry and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry go upstairs whilst we have a small meeting." Mrs Weasley said, You could see the tear tracks on her face and her eyes were swollen. She began to arrange the food and drinks on the table but Harry knew that she was doing that to keep busy.

"No." Sirius said taking his seat at the head of the table, the Black Incal clear behind his head on the chair. He gestured to his right side. "He will be attending these meetings; I have allowed it, as too did Kingsley and Alastor."

Harry took the seat that Sirius gestured to, to an outsider it looked like an off hand gesture, keeping him under his protection as his son, but taking the seat at his right hand side was both a sign of respect and showed that Harry was his son and heir. Remus took the seat to his left as Sirius's most trusted friend, with Kingsley seated next to Remus.

"Fine, Fine." Mrs Weasley muttered, "but my children and Hermione will be leaving."

"Sorry Mrs Weasley," Hermione said weakly. "but I will not be dismissed to leave whilst adults talk." she took a seat next to Tonks who had pulled a chair out for the her. Tonks didn't seem to notice the look that Mrs Weasley threw her way.

"Neither will I Mum." Ron said but he had moved to the other side of the table close to his father and Bill. "Harry will only tell me anyway, but as his closest friend I am going to fighting at his side. V -Voldemort will fight Harry, and I will be there."

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley screeched, "You will get up stairs now! You are not of age and you are not a member of the Order. If Harry was to tell you then that only shows that he shouldn't be here! Hermione, you are a muggle born, if your parents were here -"

"Molly." Arthur said with a hint of warning, but it stopped his wife in her tracks. "I have already told you that our children will be in attendance, I will not have us divided. They can better protect themselves if they know the details."

"But Arthur they are children!" Mrs Weasley sobbed; tears flowed back down her cheeks.

"Harrison and Ginny have not been children since they were in first years." Arthur stressed "Hermione was left petrified in her second year after working out what was plaguing the school, a feat nobody else had done. Ron has not been a child for some time now, he sacrificed himself in his first year, risked everything to save his sister in his second, was attacked by a werewolf and found out his pet rat was actually a disgusting man, and last year he battled grown death eaters, as did the other three! They have earned the respect of most in this room and they will remain."

"Thanks Dad." Ron said quietly glowing bright red at his father's word.

"I am just trying to protect their innocence!" Mrs Weasley balled.

"Mum, their innocence will not protect them from Death Eaters or Voldemort." Bill emphasised. He looked pleadingly at her. "You are more likely going to get them killed by mothering them. How would you feel if they died because you refused them from knowing about a planned attack and they found themselves there without prior warning."

"Do not speak like that!" she blubbered. "I will not lose more of my family to that man!"

"Mum, we are staying, sit down and allow us to have this meeting!" Ginny said sternly, glaring at the scene her mother made with an annoyed look ."You are embrassing us."

"Fine." Mrs Weaskey replied and she sat next to her husband and cried silently.

"Now that you have finished procrastinating," Moody growled stomping into the room and sitting next to Harry, "perhaps we should begin. Sirius we need to bring you up to speed, and we would all like to have a report from them." he added pointing at the door, where the twins came through a moment latter.

"Sorry we are late, we had to open the shop," said Fred taking his seat.

"Lee gave us some grief for making him work too." George added sitting next to his twin.

"You here now, let's not waste more time." Sirius said, "Come on, you know we want to know your story from the attack last night."

"Not much to say." George said "The Alley was closed, only the Bank and the Cauldron was open. We were just finishing inventory when we felt a tremor shake our shop."

"Your premises are located closer to the cauldron, with Florean's ice cream only a few shops down." Moody said looking over a parchment that he had summoned, and it looked to show a plan of the Alley. "What happened next?"

"We ran out. The streets were empty, but people were starting to enter from the Leaky Cauldron." Fred said, "I had our newest product in my pocket so I used it. The Alley was thrown into darkness, whilst we were able to walk through it unhindered."

"This new product." Sirius queried, "You have something that counteracts it? Could the Death Eaters have had it?"

"No, it was a highly guarded secret that only the manufacture knows. He gave us something that allows us to see in it." Fred clarified.

"What did you see?" Tonks asked, "Death Eaters?"

"No one." George answered grimly, "There was nobody there, all we saw was Florean's shop was on fire. We cast the presence revealing spell and found him unconscious in a back room. We revived him and put out the fire. He seemed alright, but told us to check on the rest of the Alley."

"The darkness cleared as we eventually got to Ollivander's, it was the only other shop that had been hit." Fred explained, "Old Ollivander was there, obsessing over the state of a centuries old shop that had been in his family for generations."

"What do you mean obsessing over the shop?" McGonagall said sharply.

"Exactly that, he was distraught over the state of the shop, and couldn't believe someone would damage it." Fred said questioningly.

"That was not Garrick Ollivander." McGonagall said over her glasses. "The shop would not have been his major concern.

"Ollivander is a funny one, he is a wand-maker, a shop wouldn't have mattered to him, his most prized possessions are the bits of wood that we all carry." Moody growled, "If he had the choice between saving his shop or its contents, he would probably risk his life to save the wands he and his ancestors made."

"But why?" said a female order member Harry didn't know.

"A shop can be rebuilt, relocated. Most wands are unique, some may have the same cores, from the same creature, but the wood will be different, or from different trees of the same species." Sirius explained, he looked at Harry as he said this. "Even brother wands are not the same, we have all been into that shop. I would also guess that only one of us here doesn't have an Ollivander wand."

"Oui, my wand was made in France." Fleur said, "Our wand maker is not as good as your Ollivander, but 'e specialises in custom wand cores."

Harry suddenly remembered Ollivander inspecting her wand during the tournament; her wand contained the hair of a veela, her grandmother.

"We left him to it after that, went back to the shop and doubled our own protective charms and wards." George said, "It was only this morning that we found out both Florean and Ollivander was missing."

"The Aurors also didn't find anything. The last statements we have was that they were both fine." Kingsley said "I checked it myself."

"Then it is safe to assume that the Ollivander you saw, was not the real Garrick Ollivander." Remus said "and maybe not Florean either."

"Can we rule it a coincidence?" Daedalus Diggle asked. "We have no evidence that links both of them and we do not know that Florean was a fake?"

"No, but they wouldn't have targeted both shops for no reason." Tonks said "They have planned this. We can safely assume that Ollivander was a fake; a dose of polyjuice and an act for the aurors, once they had gone they could leave."

"Mr Fortescue could just be missing." Hermione pointed out timidly "His shop was attacked just so it didn't look like a targeted attack on Ollivander."

"No, if the Death Eaters wanted to target anyone, it would be them." Moody said glaring at the twin. "I have seen their shop, and they would attract the attention."

Harry hid a smile, he knew Moody was talking about U-no-poo.

"But you might be on to something. Ollivander is the only wand maker we have. His son could probably take over but I do not know if he will." Sirius said frowning "By taking Florean too they create panic. It will be like last time: people scared to leave their homes in case of being taken off the streets and never heard of again."

"Florean was a powerful wizard," McGonagall said. "Near top of his year, but I do not know why they would want him."

"We should go with the facts that we know. Ollivander was diffidently an impostor. They placed him there to give them time to probably move him. I doubt they were able to get them out of the alley whilst it was on full alert." Tonks said firmly, her auror training showing. "Florean, whilst missing we cannot confirm if they have him or placed the imposter, it is possible that he had just left of his own accord."

Nobody argued with her points as they were astute.

"Did we not approach Ollivander?" Harry asked.

"We did," Kingsley said "but he didn't listen. He didn't last time either, said he was safe behind the wand maker and reforming pact, and that even if he did die, his family legacy would fall to his son."

"Silly old duffa." Mundungus muttered loudly.

"From now on, we need to be more alert at the Alley. You two are our eyes there, but we need a way to be alerted immediately." Alastor said "Patronuses are good, but they take time to arrive."

"Harry, Hermione, might you be able to create us something?" Sirius asked looking at each of them in turn, "I have seen your secret groups communication method and we could use something similar."

"Your secret defence group?" Remus said, "What do you use?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, but neither said a word, but Harry saw her look discreetly at Professor McGonagall.

"We have a way. We will see what we can do, they need to be discrete and they cannot all be the same since they would become too obvious." Hermione said hesitantly.

"This group? What is it?" Moody asked curiously.

"They meet regularly and practice defence." Professor McGonagall said with a hint of pride, "I would also presume that they are the reason that we had such high grades the Defence this year. Remus was not able to cover everything they had missed."

"Well if Potter is teaching then they will know a thing of two." grunted Moody, but it was a high praise and Harry smirked at the look he was getting from Moody, it was annoyance.

"You're not still soar that I managed to outperform you Mad Eye?" Harry said cheerfully, "It was only the once."

"It only takes once!" snarled Moody glaring at him.

"We all have our assignments." Sirius said bringing the attention away from the glaring between Harry and Moody to his right, "Tonks I believe you will be part of the contingent of aurors currently staying in Hogsmeade?"

"Yep, the auror office is providing seven aurors on a permanent basis to the village." she said cheerfully, "We have had the old Ministry building reopened as our headquarters."

Sirius nodded and turned to Kingsley, "You are still assigned to the muggle minister?"

"Yes, he is still rather angry that I am a wizard but he understands that I am there to protect him, but I have also explained more about our world."

"Dung anything to add from your contacts?"

Mundungus was in the middle of eyeing up one of the cabinets in the dining room and didn't hear the original question so Sirius repeated it.

"No, not 'erd nuffin, tho old Wilkie Bennett, heard rumours that Lestrange brothers have been seen skulkin the Knockturn Alley, and they went to the bank four times in the 'ast month." he said groggily

Sirius turned to Bill and Fleur but they shrugged, "Your customer confidentiality oaths prevent you from speaking, I get that. Bill can you try and get more out of the Goblins. We should try to get them to our side, or at most neutral."

"Your father is applying to be French ambassador here isn't he lass?" Moody asked.

"Papa is trying, but our ministry may not want him here." Fleur said "The French ministry is not liking the English very much."

"Could you make connections with people?" Moody asked.

"Oui, but why?" Fleur asked.

Sirius turned to Alastor and was also in the dark.

"I have received reports that the Death Eaters have been seen on the continent." he said gruffly "Not only have they brought giants over, but there is a likely chance they have recruited from Europe."

"Any country in particular?" Sirius asked.

"France recently, but mainly Bulgaria, Germany, Denmark and Austria." Moody stated, "I have an old informant who travels between Bulgaria and Germany on certain business that told me that old factions of Grindlewald's old army has been approached."

"I thought that his army was broken and his supporters gone. When Dumbledore had Grindlewald thrown into whatever pit he went to." Sirius said "and wouldn't they all be old now?"

"Not all, they will have children now, and they will probably have been taught the doctrine." Moody replied, "My source said he had seen Gustav Jugdar, an old general of Grindlewald's at a convention they attended. It was one of the first times he has resurfaced in the last forty years. He was wearing his old grey uniform with Grindlewald's private mark on the shoulder."

Sirius looked troubled but it was gone in a moment and he looked at Professor McGonagall, "I think it might be a good idea to send some people to get a feel of what is going on in Europe."

"Such as?" she asked her eyebrows rising.

"What if I was able to arrange a three month exchange programme for students in fourth and sixth year?" he said "The Tournament has worked to build cooperation. Harry, Fleur and Krum get on well, Fleur is now engaged to Bill here who she met through the Tournament."

"Sirius are you suggesting bringing in students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang two weeks before school opens!" she exclaimed, her lips thinning his her surprise.

"Yes." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "I happen to know a charming witch who is on good terms with the French headmistress." he said smiling at Fleur, "Would you be able to go to Madam Maxime?"

"Oui, but 'ow many students will be going?" she asked.

"Two male and female students from each Hogwarts house, so sixteen of each year making that thirty two students from Hogwarts and the same from Durmstrang." Sirius said thinking it over quickly "Sixteen would go to France and the rest to Norway."

"Krum might be able to pull some strings at Durmstrang. Have they got a new Highmaster?" Harry asked.

"Yes they have," Professor Flitwick said. "His name is Gregor Petrova, he was deputy under Karkaroff."

"He has a reputation of being fair and just, but he was also a great dueller a few years back." Moody said and looked at the small professor. "He is also one of the few who beat you when you were a duelling champion."

"He is an excellent dueller, he is also a master martial mage, which Durmstrang is famous for." Professor Flitwick said. "He taught me a great deal."

"You really think you can arrange this and that parents will allow their children to go to a different country and school?" Remus asked "All to spy?"

"It is not the only reason," Sirius said vaguely "but it will help this country to see how others work. The Parents will not complain overly as I am sure Harry will be happy with the opportunity to go?"

"Do I have a choice where I go?" Harry asked, thinking on it. He wouldn't mind going to another school to see how they were different and what other magic they taught.

"Perhaps both?" Bill suggested, "Harry could take the Hogwarts students to Durmstrang, Fleur the Beauxbattons students to Hogwarts, and Krum the Durmstrang to Beuxbattons, after a months and a half they switch to the next school."

"Do you think Victor will be able to?" Hermione asked "The Quidditch season will be starting soon."

"No it won't" Ron said quickly, "that's next year."

"It would be better if Victor could do it." Sirius said thoughtfully, "That way the champion from each school represents them. Hogwarts could also hold a remembrance fest in honour of Cedric so he is not forgotten as the Hogwarts champion."

"Sirius if you can arrange it, I do not see a problem. I will write up the letters with permission slips for the students, and send them with their book lists tomorrow." she said "but I will be leaving the rest up to you."

"You will need the governors'' approval, and the ministries." Kingsley pointed out, "and I do not think Scrimgeour will go for it."

"He will if it might mean that our neighbours open their doors to us a little." Sirius said slyly. "But we are getting ahead of ourselves. I think that is everything, all we have left to is formally welcome Harrison Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley officially into the Order. They are going to be are eyes on the students of Hogwarts and now I propose a toast, to Albus Dumbledore, the man who brought us together, a friend an leader against this dark fight!"

They all raised their glasses and drank to Dumbledore's memory. The meeting broke up after that and they had dinner. Kreacher had done as Harry instructed and dinner was served to twenty people with enough food for Ron to have thirds. Dinner was spent reminiscing about times with Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus were able to entertain everyone with tales of their pranks and Dumbledore's response, but it soon became a war between the Marauders and the Weasley twins.

******AUTHORS NOTE***** BETA LUNATICS REVENGE**********

Rest in peace Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!

Next chapter is back to Diagon alley for shopping and a confrontation is some muggles.

Rate and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Muggle confrontations

The Next few days had been very hectic for the residents of Black House. Sirius had been absent for hours on end whilst he began negotiations with Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. He had heard back from Victor Krum that the Bulgarian team was only doing a Public tour so he would be available and he would also take his friend with him, a student who had also been to Hogwarts.

Fleur had gone straight to France and spoken with Madam Maxime and she had agreed easily. Her only concern was her student's safety in Britain and their ongoing education. Sirius had called an emergency Board meeting to get everything arranged to her satisfaction. However the biggest stumbling block was the British Ministry; they did not want foreign students in the country during a time of crisis and were attempting to block the program.

It was taking some political clout from Sirius to pull it off but he seemed happy with how things were progressing. One issue that had been highlighted was that Durmstrang was famous for is teaching of the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall had received a large number of owls from parents who did not wish their children to be exposed to such horrors.

Harry let Sirius handle it as he was busy with his own issues; he had to catch up with his summer homework which had not been able to start and with Hermione staying in the House he had been nagged silly when she found out. Harry also had to find the new house of his Aunt and Uncle; Griphook had forwarded him seven possible properties and he was trying to get the best fit for the small amount of money he was looking to spend.

After three days of looking through them he had picked a detached house with a two car garage, a large open plan kitchen-dining room and lounge. It also had a large front and rear garden with a privacy fence surrounding the property. It was a little higher than his original budget but he had chosen it for the privacy it offered. The gates and walls would be used in the private warding that it would have.

He bought the House simply and with no fuss. Gringotts retainers would deal with the solicitors but a direct bank transfer would be the end to most of the problems. He had the keys in his pocket. He was dressing is a muggle shirt, tie and trousers and made his way down to the ground floor.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked as she walked down the stairs behind him. "Are you going into Muggle London?"

"No." he said bracingly. "I have to go and see my aunt."

"Oh." she said and paused, with an awkward look. "I thought that you had severed all ties with them."

"I have but I have an obligation to see that they are safe now that I have broken the wards that protects them." Harry replied, softly.

"Do you want company?" she asked seeing his discomfort.

"Would you mind?" he asked looking up in surprise.

"Course not!" she said and looked down at her clothes. "I will get changed quickly. Your aunt wouldn't appreciate this."

Harry nodded and patiently waited in the dining room for her. Hermione hadn't taken long, she had hurried down the stairs in a summer dress with matching shoes and Harry was also certain she had charmed her hair.

"How will we get there?" she asked looking around for someone to apparate them.

"Portkey." Harry said smugly and pulled out a hair comb. "It will take us directly to a very secluded area."

"Who made it?" She asked taking a firm hold.

"I did." Harry replied and activated the portkey but he still saw her shocked expression before they were pulled away.

They landed in Mrs Figg's back garden where Mr Tibbles stood guard from a tall stack of boxes and hissed at them.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked looking around at the cats that were running around them with their heckles raised.

"Mrs Figg's; she is the squib who has watched me for years." he said and bent down to stroke Mr Tibbles, "It was only last year I realized that these were all kneazles."

"I don't think I would have guessed." Hermione said looking at them but she saw Mrs Figg waving at them from her kitchen. "I would probably assume she was just an old cat lady."

"She is." Harry replied and waved. They quickly left through the front door but Hermione looked around with great interest.

"She lives entirely like a muggle." she pointed out. "I thought she would have wizard photographs."

"I guess she will somewhere but the people around this area all visit each other. A muggle could see them moving so she would have to hide them." Harry explained, "Better to keep them hidden all the time otherwise you could easily forget."

As they crossed into Privet Drive, Hermione continued to look around with interest but her eyes fell on a group of youths who were walking towards them.

"Oi freak, who's your bird?" said the boy leading them.

Hermione bristled immediately at their rude behaviour and looked ready to retort but Harry ignored them. It was Piers Polkiss Dudley's old best friend.

"Someone that doesn't concern you." Harry replied. "If you do not mind I am here to see my aunt."

"Look at him putting on airs and graces." said a boy who Harry thought was Matt. Hhe had been in Harry's classes, "Who does he think he is."

Harry didn't say a word and attempted to walk passed but they blocked his way. One of them pulled out something metallic and lunged at him.

Not thinking twice Harry darted out of the way and the knife that had been aimed at his ribs missed and nearly hit Hermione. Harry clenched his fist and hit Piers as hard as he could in the head. Piers fell to the floor and cried out in pain as his nose poured with blood. Harry kicked the offending weapon away and it fell down the drain then Harry jumped on Piers and forced him to look at him with his hands round his throat.

"Never, ever do that again!" Harry snarled inches from his face. "If I ever have the misfortune to see you again, I will do worse than break your nose. If you ever pull a knife out on another person I will know."

"You can't -" Piers spat.

Harry lifted the boys head and whacked it back on the pavement. "I can, look into my eyes; you will see what I can do." Piers looked into his eyes defiantly but Harry transformed his eyes into his wolves and a look of horror and terror overcame the boy. "I may be a freak, but I am not someone you can bully."

Harry got up and looked around. It seemed that the gang had run the moment that Harry had hit back. Hermione was looking at him quite frightened but she was holding her wand in a vice like grip.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine, just a normal day in Privet Drive." he replied and saw that he had blood on his shirt. "Come on, he can stay here."

"Harry, you have scared him senseless." Hermione said pocketing her wand. "What did you say?"

"I just had a polite word." Harry said with a false sense of bravado. "Let's go."

Hermione dropped it and begrudgingly pocket her wand and stood next to him as he led her down Privet Drive.

"This is where you lived?" she said. "But it looks so normal."

"I think that is why my aunt picked it. She thinks us abnormal and tried to over compensate." Harry said and he looked at number four and saw that his Uncle was home. "This is going to uncomfortable. Uncle Vernon is here, whatever you do, don't say a word."

"But -" Hermione said looking upset.

"No. They won't harm you or anything but I am going to be blunt and harsh if necessary and I need to be able to deal with such situations myself." Harry said firmly, "But your presence will keep me calm and controlled."

"Then when you knock on that door, vanish those blood stains." Hermione whispered as they walked up the garden path.

Harry did as she said before he rang the bell. The blood stains were vanished and soon he was staring at Uncle Vernon.

"Get in." he spat and his eyes fell on Hermione "Who is she?"

"A friend Uncle." Harry said pushing passed him into the living room where aunt Petunia was sitting in one of her better dresses with tea on the coffee table, "Good morning Aunt Petunia."

"Thank you for coming." she said in a clipped voice. She was ignoring her husband who was glaring at his nephew.

Harry took the offered seat and gestured for Hermione to take the seat next to him. "This is my friend from school, Hermione Granger. Hermione since my family have never bothered to introduce themselves like civilized people: this is my aunt Petunia, my mother's sister, my uncle Vernon, and somewhere is my cousin Dudley."

"BOY -" Uncle Vernon began to bellow but Harry and flicked out his wand and placed a silencing charm on him, Aunt Petunia screamed but had ended up silenced too.

"I will not have you shouting at me." Harry said calmly as if he had only shushed them. "I have come here to have a calm conversation. If you would rather I left I can go but I wonder how long it will take for Voldemort or the Death Eaters to find you. I am sure you remember the last time you tried to run Uncle."

Uncle Vernon turned purple as the words that he was trying to shout were silenced by Harry's charm. That same wand that had caused his predicament was causally pointing at him. Harry cancelled the charms on his aunt.

"You know why I have come." he stated looking at her directly.

"Yes." she squeaked.

"I have bought you knew house." he said handing over the documents he had with the image of the house, "It is twenty miles away. You can keep your job Uncle but Dudley will need to enrol in a new collage."

"And what of our things, our friends?" Aunt petunia asked looking at their new house.

"I will arrange for all of your belongings to be moved tomorrow." Harry said pulling out another pack of paper. "You should pack an overnight bag and leave tonight. I have arranged for you to stay at a hotel close to the house. You will be able to stay in touch with them but you must remember by associating with them you threaten not only your safety but theirs."

"What will you do with this house?" Aunt Petunia asked looking around at the house she had picked and lived in for over twenty years.

Harry pulled out another document. "This document will sign this house over to me. I will be selling it. Your new house is in your name Aunt Petunia, however I hold it in trust for the next five years. Uncle Vernon will never receive ownership. On your death the house becomes the property of Dudley but with it reverting back into my trust."

"You seek control over us!" Aunt Petunia hissed, "Why should we sign our life and home away?"

"Because if you don't, you will die the most painful and horrifying death you could imagine, and Voldemort will take pleasure out of prolonging the inevitable death." Harry stressed and watched as all colour drained out of her face. "He will torture you, make you plead for death and only when you have reached the lowest levels of desperation after killing Dudley and Vernon will he kill you."

Aunt Petunia gave a frightened squeal and picked up the documents and signed them all in an instant. She silently passed them to Uncle Vernon who looked mutinous but signed them after seeing the look his wife gave him.

"Very good." Harry said and when his signature was added the duplicated twice, a copy of the Dursley's and his own. "With any luck this will be the last time that you will see me. I have no wish to set foot in your house again."

"How – I mean," Petunia stuttered "If we need to, how do we reach you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "I will think on it. Now where is Dudley?"

"He is out with his friends." Petunia said taking the document that was now hers and placed it into her writing desk.

"No he isn't. I met them outside, Dudley was not with them." Harry said not caring if he got Dudley in trouble, "I would suggest that you get him back here and leave within the next three hours. When I arrived the protections on this house did not even register. Only our ministries protections are keeping them out."

Petunia nodded. "Please remove your m-magic from Vernon."

Harry complied with a casual flick and counter curse.

"Vernon, go and find him." Petunia snapped returning to her business voice.

"But Pet, are you –"

"Now Vernon." Petunia growled.

Uncle Vernon may have been a hot tempered man most of the time but he could never stand up to his wife when she wore the expression she currently was and he begrudgingly left the house.

"How is Dudley, Mrs Dursley?" Hermione asked attentively, "After his attack last year."

"He is fine now." Aunt Petunia replied somewhat waspishly and she threw a look at the girl. "You are muggleborn aren't you."

Harry and Hermione were both caught off guard by his aunt's words but Hermione recovered quickly,

"Yes I am, how did you know?" she asked.

"You dress normally." Petunia stated looking over Hermione's dress, "My sister told me that most of you people cannot dress like us normal people."

Harry bit his tongue at the insult, but Hermione didn't.

"I do not classify myself as abnormal because I can do magic, in fact many wizards look down on me for having non magical parents." she said "Just because I can use magic, does not make me abnormal, if I was highly gifted at sports or music would you call be abnormal?"

Petunia glared at her but didn't reply.

"Your opinion is not based on truth, you are lying to yourself." Hermione said quietly "I can only imagine what it was like for your younger sister to have been a witch and to hear her speak about our world when you couldn't even see half of it or comprehend what she was talking about."

"You know nothing." Petunia shouted but she looked furious, "I became second best, my parents were proud to have a witch in the family. Next to perfect Lily what did it matter if I received top grades at school? Lily was at a special school for magic learning to transform objects into animals, make books talk, what did it matter if I got top marks in a maths test!"

"She was beautiful, loved and smart. I thought I had her beaten when I married Vernon, a high executive in a drill company. But no, she brought her new fiancé over and what do we discover? He is from a very respected family and has more money that we could imagine! It was only last year that I discovered that the Potters were noble! Imagine that Lily being married to a noble!"

"Even her child was a saviour and destroyed that evil man who killed my sister! A mere baby able to do what grown people could not!" Petunia was nearly crying now but it was in anger and she was shaking. "I loved my sister, but I resent her! She was everything that I wanted to be and had what I wanted to have. Even now with you sitting across from me, I can see her looking at me. Those eyes reek of compassion and I hate it!"

Harry didn't know what to say. His aunt's outburst was not unexpected; she had confirmed everything he had thought and what she had said previously. But he did understand her better and he couldn't blame her; e supposed that was what she could see in his eyes.

Harry stood and looked at his aunt with pity. "Today I have fulfilled my obligation to you Aunt. I have secured your safety in the new house and as far as I am concerned my house honour has been satisfied. I would like to keep in contact but I do not think that it would be such a good idea, you have a deep hate for everything I stand for. When Dudley returns tell him that I wish him well and I hope that he can move past the restrictions your parenting has given him."

Harry stood and gestured of Hermione to do the same.

"I will arrive at your house in tomorrow night. I will set the new protections and then I will leave." Harry said "Good afternoon Aunt Petunia."

"Good day Mrs Dursley." Hermione said following Harry out of the house.

The moment they were back outside on Privet Drive Harry took a deep breath.

"I hate having to come here," He said looking back at the house, he saw that the car was gone and knew that his uncle was looking for his cousin. "but it's done now."

"You handled that well Harry." she said gripping his arm and looping his through hers. "You are a much better person that she is."

"Doesn't take a lot Hermione." Harry added.

"Perhaps not, but most people would wash their hands of people like that, but not you." Hermione said softly. "You are a good person. You see the good in people and try to protect them even if it means that you have to be harsh and cruel to achieve it."

Harry smirked "Was I cruel?"

"Yes!" Hermione said laughing at him "But you have a good reason to be, if your actions protect them, then the ends will justify the means."

"What about your parents?" Harry asked "Have you protected them?"

"No." Hermione said "But the order has. Mr Weasley, Bill and Professor Lupin placed wards around our house and even their dental clinic."

"That is a breach of Ministry laws." Harry pointed out, "I am surprised that they weren't caught."

"I think Mr Weasley pulled some strings." Hermione replied and turned into Magnolia Crescent and back to Mrs Figg's.

"Thanks for the use of your house Mrs Figg." Harry said smiling at the old woman. "The Dursley's will be leaving tonight. I suggest that you do the same in case the Death Eaters come."

"Don't worry about me Harry." she said "I have already begun to pack. Sirius Black came and told me that you were moving your relatives last year. I have sold this house and should be leaving in a week."

"Good." Harry said and he pulled out the portkey he had created. "We need to be going Mrs Figg. Again I say thanks for what you have done." And with a muttered word the portkey reversed itself and they were taking back to Headquarters.

As Harry had promised his family, he had all of the Potter and Black elves back the Dursley's belongings and take them to their new house. He and Sirius had then cast the new protections charms over the house. They had created a Fidelus charm that would protect their identities. No longer would people be able to remember that the Dursleys were his muggle relatives or that Lady Potter had a muggle sister.

The House received a constant traffic of Order members leaving updates or checking in for news. They were having dinner; Remus and Weasley's were their along with Hermione, Fleur and Hermione.

"Did you hear they found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack in Norway?" Mr Weasley said to Remus. "Dark mark was left over the shack."

Remus had nodded, "I am surprised he managed to keep away from them for this long. Regulus only last a few days –" he said but stopped when Sirius broke the glass he was drinking water from and the sound of a pan crashing to the floor as Kreacher dropped the pot his was cleaning and looked incredibly hurt.

"Sirius I –" Remus began looking incredibly apologetic.

Sirius didn't answer but left the room without a word.

"Who was Regulus?" Ron asked.

"Sirius's brother." Harry answered. "He was a Death Eater, but he tried to leave and they killed him."

Ron looked shocked "At least Sirius wasn't a dark wizard like his brother and family."

"Don't speak like that!" Tonks snapped. "You have no idea!"

"Nobody knows what happened to Regulus." Remus explained for the Weasley's benefit. "Neither side claimed responsibility, even the Death Eaters don't know what happened. They know he is dead and have assumed that Voldemort killed him."

"How do they know he is dead?" Ginny asked.

"Arcturus registered him as dead." Tonks said. "He felt his death through the family magic."

"Never found his remains though." Remus pointed out. "Sirius has always felt responsible for his death."

"Why?" Harry asked shocked.

"Because he saw Regulus the night he died. Sirius would not listen to him and had duelled him." Remus explained "This was near the height of the war and they had fought countless time. Sirius thought it was a trick and so Regulus left."

"Will Sirius be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's my fault I shouldn't have brought him up." Remus said.

"Don't blame yourself Remus." Tonks said "Sirius is a big boy, he will be fine."

They had also heard of other death; wizards in France and Norway killed with the mark set over them; Dementors were now absent from Azkaban entirely and hadn't been seen since; and thirty muggles had been killed over the entire British Isles.

The House was in a very sombre mood the day they got their booklists. Frank and Alice Longbottom had been attacked in their beds in St Mungo's by two witches dressed as Healers. They were two of the prisoners who had been broken out of Azkaban last year. The Longbottom's were safe but the Death Eaters had killed four healers. Sirius had floo'd directly to Hemlock Hall to seek out the Regent of House Longbottom. He paid for the Longbottom's to be transferred to their ancestral home and Harry had brought over an elf from his elf cleaning business to help nurse them.

Harry had a surprise when he had opened his envelope; it included a two extra pieces of parchment and a metal badge.

_**Harrison,**_

_**Please find the enclosed badge which you have eared for performance and skills on the Quidditch pitch, being captain is a big responsibility and I hope that you are up to the task.**_

_**I would rather not have the Quidditch cup leave my office; I have come used to it sitting over my fireplace.**_

_**Captains are required to hold Quidditch trials, plan training sessions and organising the House team. You are also accountable for any misbehaviour of your team relating to Quidditch.**_

_**Captains also have additional privileges: you are allowed to use the Prefects bathroom on the fourth floor, the door will open with the password "Lively Lemon". Captains are also allowed out of bed at 05:00 am with their team for Quidditch practice.**_

_**I look forward to seeing our team win the cup again this year.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Head of Gryffindor House**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

It had been a surprise to Harry to see that letter, but it had been Hermione who had noticed something else.

"Why is Professor McGonagall still only Head of Gryffindor, isn't she Head Mistress?" Hermione pointed out looking at Sirius who was congratulating Harry.

Sirius looked up and smiled. "It is still undecided by the Governors but I am sure it will be settled once you are back to school."

_**Dear Mr Black-Potter,**_

_**This year at Hogwarts School an exchange programme with Europe's three magical schools has been proposed. The negotiations are still ongoing but if you would like to take part have your parent or guardian sign the permission sheet.**_

_**The proposed plan is to spend a month and a half at both Beauxbatton Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. A total of sixteen students from sixth year and sixteen from fourth year will be allowed to participate. This is a great opportunity to develop cooperation between our three schools and develop lasting friendships. If you are successful you will have the opportunity to learn new magic and experience diverse magical education.**_

Harry immediately signed the form and passed it to Sirius.

"You know I am not sure that you should go." Sirius said, "I don't think it is such a good idea."

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed "This was your idea!"

"All of those French ladies are too much of a temptation." Sirius said smirking.

"Sign the damn thing." Harry snapped laughing at Sirius.

"Harry what were you OWL scores?" Hermione asked. "I completely forgot to ask."

Harry pulled out his eligibility sheet from his book list and they swapped over the results:

_**Hermione Jean Granger has achieved:**_

_**Subject: Theory - Practical – Overall – Eligibility**_

_**Arithmancy: O N/A O Y**_

_**Ancient Runes: O N/A O Y**_

_**Astronomy: O O O Y**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O O O Y**_

_**Charms: O O O Y**_

_**Defensive Application: O E E Y**_

_**Herbology: O O O Y**_

_**History of magic: O N/A O Y**_

_**Muggle Studies: O N/A O Y**_

_**Potions: O O O Y**_

_**Transfiguration: O O O Y**_

"Harry these are very good!" Hermione said happily. "This also means that you can take Runes with me this year!"

"Hermione you outperformed me in every class!" Harry pointed out.

"Not DA though." she said begrudgingly.

"You are actually disappointed aren't you?" Ron said laughing. He looked at her results over Harry's shoulder. "You got ten Outstandings, and one Exceeds Expectations! How can you complain?"

Ron handed Harry his own results without prompt.

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley has achieved:**_

_**Subject: Theory - Practical – Overall – Eligibility**_

_**Astronomy: A E E Y**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O E E Y**_

_**Charms: E E E Y**_

_**Defensive Application: E O E Y**_

_**Divinatio N**_

_**Herbology: E E E Y**_

_**History of magic: D N/A D N**_

_**Potions: A E E N**_

_**Transfiguration: E A E Y**_

"Looks like I won't be having a busy year." Ron said in a resigned voice. "Not really bothered about History and Divination."

"Ron you can do remedial Runes or Arithmacy." Mr Weasley pointed out. "You need a minimum of six lessons, take another subject you might find it helpful."

"I will think about it." Ron said begrudgingly.

Sirius had a look at the grades and frowned. "You may find that you might be unable to be a part of the exchange programme with those grades Ron. Durmstrang is pushing for top students only, I might not be able to get them to put this requirement aside."

Ron shrugged, "No loss. Can't speak French or Bulgarian or Norwegian anyway."

"Will language be a problem?" Hermione pointed out. "And can someone take me back to my parents to get this signed?"

"I can." Tonks said standing up and falling over the table knocking a pot of jam into Remus's lap.

"Not to worry." Sirius said laughing at Remus's bright red face as Tonks tried to help clear the mess of his lap. "We have translators. There are magical devices that will translate everything for you and make you speak the language."

"That's fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed. "How does it work?"

"Don't really know." Sirius said rubbing his jaw, "You have to wear them permanently, if you don't the magic will not work. I think it just replaced the language you know with the language imprinted on the device."

"Do you keep the knowledge of the language?" Harry asked thinking on the Black heirloom his used in France.

"No." Sirius said shaking his head, "They are unable to allow you to learn language whilst they are used."

"Still, they are helpful." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well since we have your booklists, we should go shopping." Mr Weasley said.

"Arthur maybe we should just go for them." Mrs Weasley said looking worried.

"Molly, the twins have been wanting Ron and Ginny to see their shop." Mr Weasley pointed out. "And we will be there to protect them."

"The ministry was going to provide cars and guards but I told them there was no need." Sirius added, "We can just use the floo and shrink everything."

"If you are sure Sirius." Mrs Weasley said. "I would like to see how they are doing."

"Then it is settled then." Sirius said smiling "Hermione if you quickly get on over to your house and get that form signed and then we can leave."

Once Hermione was back having spent an hour explaining what the form meant and having it signed everyone was dressed and waiting leave through the Floo.

Sirius pulled out the powder drawer from the fireplace and handed it to the four Weasley's and Hermione. With the usual flash of green they travelled to the Leaky cauldron. Harry followed next and felt the usual spinning disorientation that came with floor travel.

He shot out of the fireplace where he caught himself before he went head butted Ginny and shot Sirius a very annoyed looked as he stepped out of the floo with dignity and did not look as dirty as he was.

Sirius smirked but he face changed when he saw that the entire pub was watching them, and their eyes fell on him. Tom the bartender looked up at them.

"Care for a drink Lord Black, Lord Weasley?"

"Not today Tom." Mr Weasley said pleasantly. Tis eyes looked around at the very empty pub, "Sorry, but I am sure you can understand our haste."

"Of course." Tom said glumly returning to his bar and whipping it with a cloth.

"Still cannot get used to the title." Mr Weasley said with a shudder.

"I know. People you have known for years using it feels awful," Sirius said in understanding, "but with your new job you can't say it doesn't help?"

"You have a new job?" Harry asked "I thought you liked your job?"

"I did," Mr Weasley said happily "but the Minister created a new department 'The Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects' it's an important job. I now have twelve people working under me."

"What does the office do exactly?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Well since the Ministry is now on the war footing, many dodgy little markets have opened up mostly selling fake defence items that only end up sending people to St Mungos. Only a few weeks ago I confiscated a set of Sneakoscopes from such a street seller which I am certain were planted by a Death Eater. They were cursed, they crippled all protective charms." Mr Weasley explained. "I do miss the Muggle Artefacts though."

"Sounds like something Dung would do." Harry pointed out as they walked out the back of the pub.

"Oh he probably is selling things." Mr Weasley said with a mirth, "He at least has enough common sense not to do it in front of me, or bring anything to the meetings."

They opened the archway and it was just like when Harry came here the previous week. There was a sense of unease and people were rushing in tight groups and were hardly talking.

"Creepy isn't it." Sirius whispered. "This was what it was like in the last war. People do not like to go out in public, scared of being away from home."

"Where are we going first?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I need to go to the Bank." Sirius said.

"Oh, Bill withdrew our gold yesterday." Mrs Weasley stated looking around.

"Well how about we split up? Take Ginny to get her things, whilst we go to the Bank and we can meet in an hour at the boys shop?" Sirius offered.

Arthur nodded after his wife turned to him and began to pull out his coin bag.

"Don't worry about that Arthur, I will pay for Ron's school supplies. It will be my repayment for breaking his leg." Sirius added.

Mr Weasley looked at Sirius's face and relented nearly immediately. Harry smiled nobody changes the mind of a Black, something Mr Weasley would have learnt with his own mother.

Sirius led the way down the Alley towards Gringotts. They walked passed Ollivander's and saw that it had been boarded up. When they arrived at the Bank the queue was far larger than when Harry had been previously. Sirius paid it no attention and had quickly pulled Hermione out of it when she approached.

"No, we will not be queuing today." he said and walked directly up to the head teller arrogantly ignoring everyone who was queueing and watching.

"Greetings Master Goblin, I wish to visit Account Manager Narfang." Sirius said.

At the mention of Narfang the teller looked up and saw Sirius and rang a bell. Another goblin walked over and looked at the teller expectantly.

"See Lord Black to Narfang." the teller said quickly.

The goblin nodded and walked off without a word and they were escorted to the Black Account manager's office and Sirius rapped on the door and walked in.

"Greetings Narfang." Sirius said pleasantly. "I find myself in need of your services once again."

Narfang looked at him and gestured for him to take a seat. "Usual tests please Lord Black." Narfang said and without fuss Sirius performed the tests and gave his blood.

"How may Gringotts assist the House of Black today?" Narfang asked.

"I would like to go to my vault, I have school supplies to buy." Sirius said, "Could you also facilitate the exchange of Miss Grangers Muggle money?"

"Of course. If you wish you can take the money from your vault and Gringotts can transfer the amount back in?" Narfang offered, "How much do you have?" he added looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked uncomfortable for a moment at the goblins directness and stern look but walked over to his desk and placed the money on the desk.

"One hundred and thirty Galleons Sir." Hermione said carefully.

"That would roughly be thirty galleons." Narfang said taking the money from his desk. "Which Vault would Lord Black like to Visit?"

"Which ever Black Vault is the closest to the surface." Sirius said "I would like the money I use to be transferred back into it after we are done."

"That can be arranged." Narfang said and he walked them to the private tracks where the goblin battalion stood guard. They were loaded onto the cart and they were soon plummeting into the caverns. Hermione shrieked having never used to carts before. Ron looked like he wanted to be sick whilst Sirius and Harry both cheered.

Their goblin guide got out of the cart and walked towards the vault. "Vault 490." he said and ran his finger down the crack. Sirius then place his own hand on the vault door and is disappeared like water flowing down the rock and there was no sign of it just piles of gold silver and bronze.

Next to the door was a box of money bags which Sirius picked up and walked to the piles of gold and filled one up. "Fifty Galleons." he said handing it to Hermione, "Treat yourself to anything you want. If you are picked to go to Durmstrang and France I will pay for it, its my idea after all." He did the same for Ron "Don't tell you parents, but that's one hundred Galleons. Whatever is left after you buy this year's school supplies is yours to spend on what you want."

Ron looked ecstatic and couldn't stop thanking Sirius the whole ride back up to the surface. Harry had wanted to go to his vaults but Sirius said that he was going to pay for his school supplies again as he is his guardian.

"Sirius these Vaults will be mine one day, so in reality I am paying for it" Harry pointed out.

Sirius only barked out a laugh and pushed into the cart, "Maybe so, but it is the principle of it!"

They left the bank twenty minutes after they arrived and walked towards madam Malkins. Sirius had walked upstairs leaving them to get their new school robes. Harry and Hermione began to look over the thicker robes for colder climates. Ron had walked to get fitted for his new school robes first.

Harry was just examining a practical black robe with a black fur lining when raised voices floated over to him.

"…..As if a dirty blood traitor like you could afford that."

"Who are you to call me blood traitor." came the raised voice of Ron.

Harry hung the robe back where he had found it and as he walked back over he heard the snobbish voice say:

"Oh, mother if you're wondering what that stench is, a Mudblood is in here."

Harry knew whose voice that was and as he rounded the corner he saw Draco Malfoy standing on the platform whilst Madam Malkin hemmed a handsome set of blue robes around his ankles.

"Really!" she exclaimed looking up at the foul language of the man above her.

"Watch your tongue Draco." Harry said forcibly looking directly at him. "Such vulgarity when ladies are present, where are your manners."

Draco looked at him in his mirror but decided to ignore him.

"Your family are disgraced; you cannot afford such expensive robes." Malfoy said and he looked over his own expensive robes.

"My Family has its family seat back. We may not have the same money as other noble families," Ron snapped "but at least my family do not kiss the robes of another wizard and my own father was not sent to Azkaban!"

Malfoy looked furious and he plunged his hand into his pocket for his wand, but both Ron and Hermione had beaten him to it as his own wand was under his new roves.

"Madam Please." Madam Malkin exclaimed.

From behind a row of robes strode Narcissa Malfoy, who looked at Ron and Hermione with a haughty expression "But those away before you embarrass yourself."

As she turned she caught sight of Harry and she stopped.

"Mrs Malfoy always a pleasure." Harry said tightly trying to forget what her sister had done, and her husband had been a part of.

"Mr Black-Potter." she said "Perhaps you can control your little friends?"

"Oh no, Draco insulted them." Harry pointed out "They are within their rights to take insult. The Weasley Family could also take large insult and challenge him to a wizards duel."

"And I am also sure that the Malfoy name cannot take any more scandal." said a firm voice from behind Narcissa.

"Sirius." Narcissa said closing her eye and schooling her expression before she turned around. "It is good to see you cousin."

"I wish I could say the same." Sirius said, and his gaze settled directly onto Draco. "I see that your son has yet to learn his manners, how disappointing."

"Draco is –"Narcissa began looking angry.

"His father son." Sirius said striding passed Narcissa roughly and walking towards Draco who looked terrified of Sirius. Sirius' hand shot out and grabbed Draco's arm and pulled up his sleeve exposing the pale white flesh of his arm. "but perhaps not entirely just yet."

"How dare you!" Draco said overcoming his fright but his mother closed her eyes looking annoyed at his outburst.

"Oh?" Sirius turned looking back at him "You wish to be like him? You believe that to service a creature like Voldemort will make you a respected wizard? I have news for you! Your father is no more than a slave, treated like a house elf! You want that for yourself then keep going on the path you are on boy. You are a disappointment to my blood."

"Mother let's leave." Draco huffed bright red. "If this is the clientele this establishment has we would be better off in Twilflitt and Tattings."

"Actually Draco we will be going there straight after." Harry said stepping forward. "So stand there and take Lord Blacks words like a man!"

Draco turned his back on them all and snapped at Madam Malkin to hurry up. Sirius turned back to Narcissa and smirked "Always a pleasure Narcissa."

"Thank you Lord Black." Narcissa said performing a small curtsy. but it was reluctant and false.

Madam Malkin hurried the fitting of Draco's robes and turned him out of her shop as quickly as possible. She fitted Harry and Ron from new robes but Harry also bought two new daily robes and two pairs of colder climate robes. Ron bought two sets of school robes that were new for the first time and a normal set of robes. Hermione decided to only buy everyday robes that were very pretty.

After they had bought their everyday robes. They had gone to Twilflitt and Tattings where they each had bought a new set of formal robes whilst Draco and his mother were ushered into a private fitting room. They made a few stops; Harry and Hermione had stopped at the Apothecary to buy more ingredients. Hermione's only came to five galleons but Harry spent twenty five, wanting more choice for his potions and if he changed anything sometimes it was easier to have his own ingredients.

A short stop at Eeylops for owl treats and they were a Flourish and Blotts for their books, it was there that they were met by Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

"No problems?" Mrs Weasley asked worried. She then looked at Ron's purchases and seemed confused "Ron where did you get the money for all this?"

"Won it at school last year." Ron said "Chess tournament."

"Oh okay then." Mrs Weasley said before turning to Ginny. They bought their books quickly not wanting Hermione to be thoroughly distracted by the thousands of volumes of books that she had money to buy.

Eventually they got her out of the shop with her seven course books and an additional five which were for as Hermione said "Its light reading Ronald." Once all of them were done they left the bookstore and wandered down the alley towards the twin's shop. Sirius had called Winky to collect all of their shopping so they wouldn't be burdened with it.

"We shouldn't stay long." Mrs Weasley said looking around for any sign of trouble but also looking for her sons shop. "It can't be that far –" but as she turned back around the eye watering shop silenced her. Everyone but Harry stood stunned looking at it.

Harry watched Sirius's face break out in a boyish grin as he made his way into the shop without a second thought. Mrs Weasley on the other hand had discovered U-Know-Poo and was horrified and was looking around as though Voldemort was walking towards the shop.

"Arthur they will be murdered in their beds!" she hissed. "How could they!"

The teenagers left them standing there as they pushed their way into the cramped shop. This time Harry was determined to have a good look at the twins' merchandise. Once they were able to get near a row of shelves Harry saw a number of the twins' products he had seen over the years. The Skiving Snackboxes, trick sweets that made you ill to get out of class, were nearly entirely sold out and an assistant was trying to restock but people were taking them from her faster than she could stock the shelves.

A favourite seemed to be nosebleed nougat. Puking pastils seemed the least favourite as that was the only shelf that had more than two boxes left. Bins of trick wands – a product that used to drive Mrs Weasley loopy when it turned into a chicken – but now the twins had branched out: they could blow up, hit the user round the head, turn into a bunch of floweres, or even shock the user every time they tried to use it.

They also had their own selection of quills: self-inking, spell checking, colour changing, invisible, smart answering, wrong answering and even ink spraying. Harry found that the twins had taken everything that a student played with and made it better. There was a hang man set on which a little wooden man hung himself on gallows if you didn't get the word. Paper airplane paper; with a muttered word it would fold into the perfect plane or origami animals that were animated.

Harry found Hermione looking over a box which had read. "Patented Daydream Charm." The box covered with people heads with them dreaming of being a pirate, wooing a beautiful woman, riding a dragon and to Harry's amusement duelling Professor Umbridge.

One simple Incantation and you will enter a top quality, highly realistic thirty minute daydream, easy to fit into an average school lesson and virtually undetectable (perfect of history of magic). Not for sale to under Sixteens (Side effects may include drooling and/or dazed expression.) -

"I cannot believe that the twins made this! It is extraordinary magic! They have created their own spell for this." she exclaimed turning it around to see how it worked.

"What did you expect? It's all impressive." Harry pointed out. He saw the Headless Hats, trick sweets, Canary Creams and Ton Tongue Toffees and countless others. They had a whole range of Exposive Enterprises – which included Weasleys' Wildfire Whix-Bangs, Demon Dung Crackers, Dragon Fire and Thor's Thunder Cracker. Harry knew that they would be spectacular if the wildfire fireworks were anything to go by. He also found products that produced localised weather; rain, snow and wind.

"You got to hand it to them." Hermione said finding her way back to Harry with Ginny. "The Twins really knew what they were doing and they know some fantastic magic."

"Aww Thanks Hermione." said a mischievous voice from behind them. "For that you can have any product free of charge."

Turning they saw George standing there beaming. "Now how is it possible for two young witches such as yourselves not have found a Wonder Witch products?" he walked them through the crowds of people to a very pink corner of the shop.

"We have love potions. We have loads, like Kissing concoction, smear on to your lips and someone will kiss you within seven minutes if they fancy you; heartbreak Teardrops, they are drops that you put into your eyes they give off an invisible potion vapour to help seduce a wizard when you are vulnerable. Our potions only last an hour but it also depends on the attractiveness of the girl and the weight of the man. Skin products like ten second pimple vanisher; hair products like our sleek and shiney hair shampoo and elegantly curling conditioner." George said "But our love potions are not for sale to you little sister."

"Why not?" Ginny asked absentmindedly looking at the many bottles.

"Well from how we hear it, you don't need help. You are currently dating Michael Corner and Dean Thomas?"

"Only Dean." Ginny said vaguely. "But I don't see why it's your business. What are these?" she asked pointing at a small cage full of little fur balls that squeaked and jumped around.

"Pygmy Puffs – Miniature Puffskein's we cannot keep up with the demand for them, and they don't breed fast enough." George said. "Okay, well if it is just him then that is fine, but you still are not having love potions from the shop."

"So how is business?" Harry asked as Hermione led Ginny away to find Mrs Weasley as she wanted a pygmy puff.

"Booming." George said leading him towards to counter. "All because of you and your loan."

"I knew you would make a lot of money." Harry said shrugging, "As I said everyone will need a laugh."

"We also had an investment from a goblin named Griphook, who represents a client who believed we would do very well with some additional gold." George said "Now I did some digging and I was told that Griphook is the Potter Account manager."

"Yep, I told him to invest in you and to sell all of my shares in Zonko's." Harry said "Its just good business. How is Zonko's doing?"

"Not great." George said jinxing a small boy who was attempting to sneak a product into his pocket. "We are driving them out of business. Their Hogsmead branch has closed and Gamble and Japes is their last store in Britain but we are getting more trade than them."

"Thought about expanding to Hogsmead?"

"Yeah." George said laughing. "We have already looked into buying the lease for their premises."

"George, showing him where we make our money?" Fred asked calling from the till.

"Yep." George called.

"I would join you but we have a queue to the door." Fred said happily and continued to serve people.

"What did he mean?"

"Well, we branched out a month ago. We created a set of joke items, shield cloaks, gloves, hats, even a scarf, with the idea being "trick you friend to have a duel, and watch his face when his jinx rebounds back without raising your wand!" within two days of them going on the shelves the Ministry of magic purchased over seven hundred of them."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Apparently most employees cannot cast a basic shield charm." George explained "So we branched out further, decoy detonators – drop one and they will multiply and cause a distraction. You already know about this little treasure: Peruvian Instant Darkness powder – throw it at the ground or crush it and it will create instant darkness. Its expensive as we have to import it. We are also have a few more prototypes but they are not ready for market yet."

They walked back out to the main part of the shop and Harry stopped next to Mr Weasley who was avidly picking up different packets.

"Dad, how is it you found our very small muggle jokes session!" George exclaimed but he was suddenly distracted by a flying pink toy holding two buckets flying past his head.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!" it shouted in a high pitched voice and it upturned its buckets and poured something think and pink over the boy from earlier.

George looked annoyed and walked towards him. Harry followed out of curiosity and when he arrived he saw that the toy was an exact replica of Umbridge.

"That will teach you to try and steal from us." George said and with a flick of his wand the boy began to float and he levitated him towards the exit. "Who's child is this?"

"Mine, please put him down." said an old lady "I will pay for whatever he took."

George ended his spell and the boy landed and started to cry but George paid no attention as four of his products were summoned to him. "Sorry kid, you are now banned from our store. You will not be allowed to enter again."

"That's not fair!" the boy screamed through his tears. He only looked to be nine.

"Neither is stealing." George said and turned away and shouted "Listen up, ten percent off to any Hogwarts student who has their book list with them today and promise to swear the Marauders' Oath."

The atmosphere returned as a big queue suddenly formed back at the till's and Fred and his assistant were working as fast as they could.

"Marauders' Oath?" Sirius asked coming to stand with them.

"Of course!" George said laughing "Did you think we would forget about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. You forget we were the ones to find the map after you left it."

"Well after seeing this today, you have beaten us. We were school boy pranksters, you have gone further than we ever did," Sirius said smiling "and I can't help but be amazed at the products you created."

"Thanks but I can't take all the credit. Fred did some too" George said and looked up as Fred called him to go and find Lee to get the shelves stocked faster. "Sorry, got to get back to work. Remember Harry you take whatever you want free of charge. Sirius you have to pay double as we are twice as cool as you!"

"I am annoyed with you." Sirius growled to Harry, "I wish I had invested with them!"

Harry laughed and walked away to find some products to take with him.

******AUTHORS NOTE***** BETA LUNATICS REVENGE*******

Okay, so here it is, chapter eight! I was going to split this but changed my mind, i am still writing chapter nine, i am 4000 words in.

so what did you think? I wanted to develop on WWW a bit more than JKR and this will not be the last time that you see the shop.

Also the Dursleys, most hate them, i do not exactly like them but they are a part of his family, his family honor is now settled, but there may be another chapter involving them again at some point.

What is your view on Draco? I am curious, I find him so dificult to write, he is not the boy he was in GOF nor is he the same boy from OOTP or HBP or DH.

**REVIEW! Follow! ****FAVORITE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hogwarts New Headmaster

Eventually the summer came to an end and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were packed and ready on August thirty-first. They had stayed at Black House for the remainder of their holiday. Mrs Weasley had gone with Bill and Fleur for a small trip to Romania to introduce his fiancé to his best man.

Sirius too had been kept busy; he spent most of his time either in Bulgaria, France or the Department of Magical Cooperation at the British Ministry of Magic. From what Sirius had let slip, it was progressing well but there were many wrinkles to be ironed out.

Harry stayed up most of the night working on his rune circles after a rush of inspiration had overcome him when he was in the shower. His desk was piled with parchment all of which bore the labours of his sleepless hours but his waste paper bin was also full of ideas that had failed on second inspection.

At eight o'clock Harry was startled by Dobby waking him up.

"Master Potter must be waking. He is needing to be getting ready for school sir." Dobby said placing a cup of coffee next to him, "Master Potter's friends are being up already."

Harry rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Thank you Dobby." he said looking at his elf as he put out his clothes, "Please could you run my bath. I will be through in just a moment."

"Yes Master Potter." Dobby said bowing and walking out of the door. "Master is not to be going back to sleep."

"Don't worry Dobby; I just got side-tracked." Harry said smiling he pulled his ideas together into a neat pile and tidied up the ones he had discarded. He bathed and was soon dressed in his smart casual clothes. He packed the remainder of his belongings he had pulled out of his trunk the night before.

He walked up to the Owlery at the top of the stairs under the skylight where Hedwig and Sirius's two owls, Myrddin and Daedalus were, the latter being the House Black owl for important house business. The owl was very intimidating and it had taken a great disliking to Pig and wouldn't allow the pygmy owl anywhere near the Owlery.

"Hedwig." Harry said waking the owl who had her back to him with her head under her wing.

The owl woke and gave a dull annoyed hoot at being woken but when she saw it was him she calmed down. Harry noticed that she threw Daedalus a dirty look.

"Fly to Hogwarts girl. It's a long flight but fly safe." He said stroking her head gently. He received a low hoot and affectionate peck on the finger before she took off and out of the open window. As she left she hit Daedalus and he gave her a loud screech in response. He gave Harry a look of anger which made him laugh and he left the owl to his ruffling of feathers.

He walked down to the basement where Kreacher had pushed him into a seat with a cup of tea and Dobby served him his cooked breakfast

He picked up the paper and looked at the front page and was shocked by what he saw.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizards Secure for Our Children_**

**_In a letter today Amelia Bones, Head of department of Magical Law Enforcement, Lady Regent of the Ancient House of Bones and governor of Hogwarts School has voiced her opinions of the ongoing safety measures in place to protect the students._**

**_"Since the death of longstanding and esteemed Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, people have questioned whether sending their children to Hogwarts School is safe. I myself have been involved with the preparations for the upcoming year and the board of Governors has spared no expense._**

**_The Ministry of Magic has also devoted some of its own resources to secure the school. Obviously we cannot go into the specifics due to security but I am fully confident in the current measures in place._**

**_My own niece and heir to the House of Bones will be attending school, as too will the children and heirs of the Houses of Longbottom, Black, Smith, Danvers and Gilbert, and many others of the Ancient Houses' children. Some may say that we have nothing to worry about with the Dark Lord's campaign, but I would point out that some of us have been his enemies since the last war._**

**_Harrison Black-Potter will also be attending the school this year and I do not doubt that people will remember his personal history and will not believe that he is not a Death Eater target. Lord Black has been instrumental in the securement of Hogwarts funds and updating the magical defences of the ancient castle."_**

**_The daily Prophet compliments Lady Bones on her assurances; she has done a better job at putting our minds at rest compared to Minister Scrimgeour who has stressed only that aurors would be stationed at Hogsmeade to defend the school and that he had offered his service to the school. Many have voiced their opinion that the Auror Department does not seem capable of defending the people after the attacks on Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley._**

**_However there is one question that the Governors and Ministry would not answer, WHO IS THE NEW HEADMASTER OR HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS? Minerva McGonagall has been the longstanding deputy of the school but we have had no announcement of if she succeeded Dumbledore. We at the prophet await news from the school which we will announce tomorrow morning._**

Harry looked up from the paper when Ginny walked down and said "You are very engrossed."

"Madam Bones had published a statement." Harry said in explanation putting it aside "Have you heard anything about the new Headmaster at school?"

"No, Dad questioned Sirius last night after you had gone up for the night but Sirius said he didn't know." she said accepting her own breakfast, "Not sure how he doesn't know."

"I know, strange how they haven't announced it." Harry said buttering his bread. A thought occurred to him but he shrugged it off as it seemed absurd.

"Have you decided if the DA will stay?"

"Yeah, it will be but I don't think I will hold lessons as often; possibly once a fortnight." Harry said thinking, "Remus is more than up to teaching us Defence but healing is useful and it allows us to practise duelling and other practical skills."

"What about the Dark Arts." Ginny whispered. "Will we still learn them?"

"Yes." Harry said in a low tone, as Mr Weasley walked in. "I am curious about what it is I will learn at Durmstrang if the exchange goes ahead."

"At least you can go." Ginny said in an annoyed voice. "I am year to old and a year too young."

"Ginny, the reasons fourth and sixth years were chosen was because they are old enough to be responsible and because they do not have OWL's and NEWT's to sit." Mr Weasley said. "And If I am honest I do not think I would be able to convince you mother to allow you to go."

"Well I am annoyed that I am missing a great opportunity." Ginny said "The only downside would be having to see more people like Phlegm."

"Ginny!" Mr Weasley said with a tone of disapproval.

"She is a ghastly and conceited." she said defending herself. "I cannot believe that Bill proposed to her!"

"I don't mind her." Harry inputted "I know she can be a little condescending and vain but she is a part Veela, that is not a strange personality for one to have."

"I suppose you like the way she says ' 'arry'" Ginny said looking at him with an annoyed look.

Harry laughed at her good naturedly "No, but I don't hold her accent against her. She is a charming woman and she is also a very gifted witch."

"How can you say that? She is a bimbo. If a mirror was at the bottom of a pond she would drown herself looking at her reflection!" Ginny said smirking.

"I wouldn't say that. The Goblet of Fire picked her because she was a powerful witch." Harry pointed out "And I also do not think that you brother would pick a 'bimbo' as you call her."

"Be that as it may, I think he should marry Tonks. She is a far better match." She said matter-of-factly. "I think mum is attempting to set it up."

"No she is not." Mr Weasley stressed looking up from the paper that Harry had cast aside. "Tonks is merely speaking to your mother about an ongoing issue."

"What issue?" Harry asked concerned for his cousin.

"I ah – It's not for me to say." Mr Weasley said awkwardly, taking a deep drought of tea and retreating behind his paper.

Harry looked at Ginny but she only shrugged.

Not long later they were all making the short walk to Kings Cross and they boarded the train. Harry was left sitting alone as Hermione and Ron had to go to the Prefect carriage and Ginny left hesitantly but she had promised Dean she would sit with him.

Harry didn't mind too much. He sat with Crookshanks curled up on his lap and a book in his hand reading a book that Remus had learnt him regarding magical constructs such as Inferius and Gollums. It was an interesting read but it disturbed him what could be created with the correct application of magic. Even muggle zombies seemed to be based in some truth.

He was in the middle of a chapter regarding voodoo and how it could be used to zombify a person not unlike an imperious curse when the compartment door opened. A group of girls were outside and Harry recognised them as Gryffindor fourth years.

"Oh Harry." said the girl at the front of the pack. They were all giggling at their friend. "Would you mind if we join you, you do look rather lonely?"

Harry looked at her and saw that she had long curly hair. She wore lots of eye makeup that made her blue eyes stand out and he noticed that she was battering her eyelashes suggestively.

"I am sorry but you do have me at the disadvantage, you know my name but I do not know yours." Harry said politely.

"I am Romilda Vane." she said and from behind her back she pulled out a box of chocolates. "I have these so we could share them?"

Harry looked at the box and noticed that it was bright pink and frowned. "I am afraid I will have to decline your company Miss Vane. These seats are reserved for my friends who will be arriving shortly."

"Oh okay, well we will be next door if you change your mind. We will save you a space." she added with a wink and she and her friends left.

Harry shuddered at the way she looked at him. He found the entire experience unsettling but he was soon distracted by Neville opening the compartment door with Luna close behind.

"Hey Harry, took me ages to find the carriage." he said as he heaved his trunk up to the luggage rack and both he and Harry helped Luna with hers.

"Oh what a beautiful cat." Luna said looking at Crookshanks who was sitting cleaning his paws watching them.

"Don't be fooled, Crookshanks is a clever as a kneazle." Harry said fondly looking at the cat.

"How was your summer Harrison?" Luna asked "Me and daddy spent some time in Iceland looking for a Kitsune that is rumoured to live there."

"I thought Kitsune were native to Japan," Harry commented, "and I thoroughly enjoyed my time in France."

"Daddy said that there have been Kitsune in Iceland for centuries but they are more reclusive than their Asian cousins." Luna said "Unfortunately we didn't see it."

"Well you can't be successful every time." Neville said smiling. "Uncle Algie took me to Australia and New Zealand; he took me all over looking at the magical plants as a reward for my OWL results."

"Did you do well?" Harry asked.

"Well enough. I don't think I did well enough in transfiguration," Neville said glumly "but gran was very happy with my Defence grade."

"What did you get?" Harry asked curious.

"I got an EE in the theory and an Outstanding in the practical." Neville replied happily. "It was an EE overall but Gran was very happy with my grade. She also commended me on helping you at the ministry."

"Well done Neville." Harry said congratulating his friend. "I am sure Remus will be able to plug the holes in your theoretical knowledge."

Neville nodded happily "I wanted to ask if the DA would be meeting this year still especially because of the proposed exchange program."

"What exchange program?" Luna asked looking up from her copy of the Quibbler.

"Oh, you wouldn't have got the letter." Neville replied looking at Luna. "The Hogwarts Governors are trying to arrange an exchange program Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

"Like the tournament?" she asked surprised.

"More like experience different schools of education." Harry added "It will be a good opportunity."

"How will the muggleborns get on in Durmstrang?" Neville asked. "Durmstrang has not admitted one in all the centuries it has been open."

"I am not entirely sure. I would guess that it may come into the selection process." Harry admitted. "I believe that they would only pick a muggleborn who can stick up for themselves and will not take offence to blood supremacy."

"Hermione Granger will go." Luna said. "She is proud of her blood."

"True and Hermione was also Victor Krum's date at the Yule ball." Neville said thinking. "It may get her some redeeming quality other than her smarts."

"Would you like to go?" Harry asked.

"Maybe but I don't really want to leave England at the moment." he said sadly. "Not with the threat on my parents."

"Sorry." Harry said "How are they?"

"Good." he replied smiling a little. "Lord Black was generous to pay off the remainder of our hospital fee's in light of the attack and thank you for obtaining us two elves to care for them. You have my family's gratitude."

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry waived the gratitude away. "Your mother is my godmother and is therefore like family. I hesitate to point out that it is also because of my family that yours is in the condition it is, so in many ways you could say I am obligated."

Neville shook his head. "You would do what you could even if that evil woman was not your family. You are too companionate not to help those who need it."

The door slid open and Harry saw Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott outside.

"Good afternoon Harrison, Neville, Luna." Daphne said politely.

"Hello Daphne." Harry said smiling. "It is good to see you again."

"Hello Miss Greengrass." Neville said awkwardly. "Theo my grandmother said to thank you for your flowers that you sent."

"Do not mention it Neville." Theodore said with a small bow. "I wanted to pay my respects. My mother always spoke highly of your parents."

"Harrison, I was wondering if you would be willing to show Theo some magical techniques." Daphne asked, with a very firm look.

Harry knew she was talking about the DA. "Perhaps we shall see." he said and he looked at Nott. "I would have to take your recommendation that it would not backfire on me."

Nott narrowed his eyes. "You mean you want to know whether I would curse you with spells you show me?"

"That is not how I would have said it." Harry said shrugging.

"You have nothing to fear from me Black-Potter." Nott said. "I am not like my father and you may be surprised to know that he raised me to question everything. He is not the man he once was."

"Service to Voldemort is a service for life." Harry said ignoring the flinch that overcame Nott and Tracy.

"Harrison I can vouch for Theo. There is also another matter he wants to talk to you about." She said delicately and looked at Neville and Luna pointedly.

"I need to go and speak with Cameron anyway." Neville said quickly and got up to allow Daphne to sit down.

"Daddy provided me with some Quibblers to sell. I will leave to allow you to talk." Luna said brightly pulling a thick wad of the magazines from her bag.

Daphne and Theo sat down opposite him. Daphne looked content to look out the window at the passing towns whilst Theo tried to look anywhere but at Harry.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry decided he would break it.

"Now I may be wrong but for someone who wanted to tell me something, you are very mute." Harry said smiling.

"Nott spit it out." Daphne said without looking away.

"You are aware that my father was – is a Death Eater." he said slowly, "What you do not know is that my father is no longer as enthralled with the course as he once was."

"I am aware of this." Harry said. "Where are you going with this?"

"My father has never raised me with the beliefs that led him to joining the Dark Lord. He taught me to question everything, from the smallest decision to every answer to a question. I have always questioned my father's participants, he explained to me his endearment to the regime. The Dark Lord was complicit in my mother's murder. My father has refused to take another wife and to make sure that he could never take a wife he had an – accident – he can no longer father children because of a curse."

"This summer however the Noboris, my family's ancestral home had a number of visitors." Theo continued. "Bellatrix and the two Lestrange brothers came to intimidate my uncle Leopold into submission. When my uncle refused they turned on me, they want me to join them."

Harry looked at him and he could see the fear in his posture.

"I was able to stall them but my uncle had been cursed incredibly badly. If it had not been for the actions of Lord Greengrass and Lord Danvers, my uncle would have died." Theo said "We were able to tighten the security of our house and grounds. We cannot access the full power of our family wards as my father is Head of House and they are tied directly to him."

"Why did the Death Eaters want to recruit you?" Harry asked. "There must have been some plan."

"They would not say much about the great mission and honouree mission from their master," Theo said carefully "but I know they wanted an agent within Hogwarts. In fact I would go far as to say they were desperate, I would not have thought me their first choice."

Harrys immediately thought of their first choice, his own family. Draco Malfoy. With his father currently still in Azkaban, his mother was not a true Death Eater. She was a sympathiser but Sirius had always said that for her, protecting her family above all else mattered more. He also couldn't help but wonder if Bellatrix was staying at the Malfoy Manor. They were her family technically in blood if not name. Since the disownment she could not refer to herself as the sister of Narcissa, as that would be to name herself as family of the House of Black.

"You are thinking of Malfoy." Theo guessed. "I too believe they will be coercing him into service. I may not have agreed to join them but I know that the Malfoys are not favourites of the Dark Lord."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked he had always believed that the Malfoys and Lestranges were the top of the chain under Voldemort.

"Malfoys standing is not what it once was." Theo explained after looking a Daphne for support but he received none. "Once it was believed that Draco would inherit the entire Black Fortune and become the lord but Lord Blacks return and the naming of you being heir has stopped that. Also Lord Black has also ready agreed that the Malfoy family cannot inherit the title or vaults. It is also common knowledge to most that the Malfoys are not wealthy as they were and had to liquidate some of their own assets."

"Add to that Lucius Malfoys failure in the Ministry a few months ago and the press coverage. The Malfoys have become social pariahs. The Lestranges have lost their own fortune to Lord Black and Bellatrix is now a persona non grata. In our circles that means a great deal and to lower families she is a wanted criminal who is as powerful as she is psychopathic."

"Why would they force Draco? Would he not join willingly?" Harry asked surprised. That was not the Draco he had known for the last five years who followed his father's footsteps.

"Draco has started to question his father." Daphne said coming out of her act of looking not interested. "Only a small amount but there is a seed of doubt there and it is enough for him to not want to blindly follow."

"How do you know this?" Harry said looking at her. "Draco does not hold you –" but he stopped his sentence understanding his question already.

"I might not have Draco's confidence, but Astoria does." Daphne pointed out smiling. "What my little sister doesn't know is that I was listening to their conversation. Do not mistake me, he is still the same arrogant brat he has always been and he is not to be underestimated."

Harry could only nod and couldn't stop thinking about what mission Voldemort had at Hogwarts.

"We must be going." Daphne said and she stood and gave him a satisfied look. "I am sure Granger and Weasley will be back soon."

"Thank you both." Harry said standing up to show them out. "You have given me a great deal to think on."

"Think on it Harrison but watch your back; you have many enemies in the castle." Daphne said and she left with Theo but she turned back to look at him. "You also have friends."

With that she left him on his own and Harry stared out at the now rural country side as they had left London far behind. Neville and Luna had returned not ten minutes after Daphne had left and their conversation had gone back to trivial topics, at least until Hermione and Ron came into the compartment.

Ron looked to be in a foul mood and Hermione also looked annoyed.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy." Ron said as if that answered everything.

"He called me a Mudblood in the prefect's carriage." Hermione said. "He was lucky not to get cursed, I had to disarm Ron."

"You should have let me curse him." Ron snapped.

"If I had allowed you to curse him it would not stop him calling me a Mudblood and you would have gotten into serious trouble." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You were not the only one who looked like they would curse him. Ernie, Hannah, Padma and Terry were all ready to act."

"Not surprising, they are part of the Defence Association." Neville spoke up from looking at him from behind his flowered mimbulus mimbletonia. It had four black and green flowers that Neville was casting a spell over.

"Cameron Du Vant has become the new Slytherin Prefect this year, Colin too." Hermione said "The others you do not know."

"Don't suppose they told you who the next Head will be?" Harry asked.

"No and the Head Boy and Girl were annoyed about that, they are Ravenclaw students," Ron said "but we were told that the school will be changing a great deal this year. More money has been provided and classes will be added and some restorations or improvements are planned."

"They also said that the exchange students will either have their own quarters in the school or they will be joining the Houses and have an honouree sorting." Hermione said picking up Crookshanks and placing him in the luggage rack where he seemed content watching them all. "I do not think that the snobs of Beauxbatons will like to live in them though."

The next four hours of the trip had been eventful. They had been visited by every member of DA who wanted to know if they would be meeting this year and for general small talk. Ron and Hermione had left twice to walk the corridors to keep an eye on everything. The trolley had come and they had eaten and the skies grew dark as they got closer to Hogwarts.

They decided to change into their robes early to avoid the rush later. The boys waited outside the compartment when the girls changed. Harry had a very awkward encounter when Romilda Vane in the compartment next door suddenly pulled her top off and began to get changed in full view of the window. Harry saw a great deal of lace before the blind of the compartment was lowered.

"I would be careful of her Harry." said a female voice from behind him and Harry saw Ginny standing there with her purple pygmy puff, Arnold, on her shoulder and her wand lowering. "She is trouble."

"Thanks." Harry said and he knew that his face was bright red. "Are you looking for us?"

"No, Colin." She said "Have you seen him?"

"He walked passed not five minutes ago, he went to speak to the driver." Neville said for Harry laughing at his awkwardness.

"Thanks Nev." Ginny said and she turned. "Keep away from that compartment Harry!" she called

Neville burst out into hysterical laughter. "Your face!"

"It is not funny!" Harry snapped. "I didn't know where to look!"

Ron and Neville's laughter drew the attention of Hermione and Luna who opened the door. When they found out what it was for, Hermione joined in, Luna however seemed excited.

"Harry, you must have been exposed to Heliopta. They are creatures that thrive around teenagers who are going through puberty, they feed of the raw emotion of arousal." she said unblinkingly but her words had the effect of making Ron, Hermione and Neville double over with laughter with tears streaming down their face as Harry began to sputter.

The boys got changed quickly at Harry's insistence as they couldn't help but laugh every time they looked at him. Once Harry was in his robes he pulled his magical construct book back out and began to read ignoring them all.

Harry was in an annoyed mood for the remainder of the trip. His friends sensed this and tried to stop their amusement but they couldn't help but smirk in his direction. Harry was not sure why he was so annoyed. He did not like Romilda at all but it had awoken a side of himself that he had never really acknowledged and it worried him.

His thought kept repeating Mr Greengrass' advice on women seeking him for his fame and influence only. He was certain Romilda was one of them but perhaps –

He suddenly felt extremely cold and the lights of the train went out. He felt the desperation pour into his being and he heard "it's him!" said a voice in his mind but the moment he heard his father's voice he knew what was happening.

He brought forth the memory of Christmas, surrounded by the Weasley's, Hermione and the Blacks, his family.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he shouted and the brilliant white stag formed out of the light that was emitted and it charged out of the window where it stood in contrast to the darkness outside. It was however soon joined by an otter, hare, swan, fox, boar, falcon, cheetah, horse and bear, and an unknown vulture and wolf joined them. They formed an escort for the train which picked up speed immediately.

Harry saw that all of friends were pointing their wands at the windows also and he felt pride in what they had all done and what he had taught them. "The first years are going to be terrified," Neville said "and how did the dementors get so close. I thought the express is protected."

"Ignore that now." Hermione said and she pointed her wand to her throat. "Sonorus!" she said and with her amplified voice she said. "Will all students please return and remain in their compartments. If you look out your windows you will see our magical escort the Creatures will not be able to get close to us again."

She cancelled the charm and looked pointedly at Ron. "We need to go and make sure everyone is alright."

"Take this." Neville said and from his pocket he pulled out some money. "Give this to the trolley lady and get her to give chocolate to every student who doesn't have any."

When the train reached Hogsmeade station, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were exhausted. The patronus charm was a very taxing charm and they have kept theirs going for the full hour, as too had the other members of the DA.

At the station were seven Aurors who stood out with the vibrant red robes they had their wands out looking for trouble but they were looking at the number of patroni. They managed to heave their trunks off of the train and onto the station. They heard Hagrid up the far end shouting for the first years.

"Are you all alright?" said Tonks rushing towards them.

"We are fine." Harry said weakly. "Just tired, we kept them going for an hour."

"Good." she said relieved and flicked conjured her own and a wolf stood in front of her and suddenly streaked towards the castle. "I have sent a message to the school; we will be escorting the students to the carriages."

Nodding they all left their trunks at the designated area for collection but took their animals with them. Tonks walked with them and it looked like she was getting a very stern look from another auror.

"Don't mind Dawlish. He doesn't approve of me speaking to you when I am on duty." she said when she saw Harry looking.

"Tonks' I thought your patronus was a rabbit." Ron said looking at her inquisitively. "You sent dad a message last year and it was in the form of a rabbit."

"I erm – it changed." she said sternly leaving no option of continuing the conversation but her hair turned red which was always a danger sign with her.

"Are you here permanently?" Harry asked.

"I am on a three week rotation," Tonks explained. "but I will get some time off, so if you are in the village you can come and say hello. Hogsmeade weekends will have twenty aurors stationed here for the period the students are in the village."

"At least they are still going ahead," Hermione said, "after last year."

"It was a very near thing them being cancelled entirely but the Governors decided to allow it as long as the aurors were here." she said and led them to a carriage. "Now get into this carriage and get up to the school. When you get to the gates there is a security checkpoint but it shouldn't take long."

"Bye Tonks." they called as the thestral started to walk away from the station. The security checkpoint was just before the Hogwarts gates and they had the same format as that from the funeral: blood tests, magical signature tests, magical concealment detection charms and dark artefact detection charms.

Once they had passed they were allowed back into their carriage and up to the school. As they walked into the Entrance Hall nearly every student was talking about two things; the Dementors and who the new Head would be.

Harry too was curious why it was being kept so secret but when they entered the Great Hall they were all disappointed to see that the Headmasters chair was empty. They sat at the Gryffindor table and they waited for the first years that arrived only five minutes later, which meant that the security checks took much longer than he had thought as they usually had twenty five minutes to wait for them to arrive.

Hagrid stepped in at the back of the Hall and took his seat but he gave them a cheerful wave when he saw them, which Harry eagerly returned. His hand fell when the Great Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years.

The Sorting felt like it had taken an age. The ancient Sorting Hat's song was long but its message was the same as it was the year before; 'only with unity of ancient foes could an evil be overcome', then it had split the first years into four houses.

"Before we begin our feast." said Professor McGonagall from her seat. "We have to announce who the new Headmaster of this fine school of magic will be. I myself will not be taking the position due to the Governors choice. Headmaster Sirius Black."

The Headmaster's seat was suddenly no longer empty and Sirius was sitting there in grey robes looking every bit a noble as his bloodline. The school was silent and many looked from him to Harry but Harry could give them no answerers he was flummoxed. He had thought of this but thought it a ridiculous idea.

Sirius stood and looked out at them all carefully, making eye contact with many students from every house. His eyes fell on Harry and his friends a ghost of a smirk could clearly be seen. Remus was looking amused at the events, which was in stark contract with Professor Snape who looked angry. Sirius and Snape detested each other and Harry wondered how the professor was still at the school.

"I know that you are all hungry and are looking forwards to the feast, but I do have a few announcements to make." He said calmly. "I have been appointed Headmaster at the request of the school Governors; you may wonder how a man who has no educational experience can run a school. I will however say I am not here to teach you; that is for your professors. I am here to run this school and to protect my students."

"As you are all aware Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters are at large." he said paused at the intake of breath and a number of screams that racked the hall at the sound of the name. "Do not fear his name, to fear only his name gives him power of you. I use his name feely but I too fear for my life if I was in his presence. Remember that many years ago that he was in this very room and school: a mere boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half blood, son of a muggle and a Slytherin. He is now one of the most feared dark wizards in our history. Due to the threat of his ambitions this castle is now under tightened security. This is for your own protection; anyone who attempts to sneak out of this castle will be punished harshly, as too will anyone who compromises our security."

"Now, I have spoken enough about the serious issues." he said and he laughed at his own pun, "Now eat your fill before it gets cold."

The tabled were suddenly filled with food but nobody moved a muscle they were all still staring at Sirius.

"If you do not eat the food the House elves have spent the day cooking I will have Peeves come and throw it all at you." he said from his own plate of food "I myself find Hogwarts food to be delightful." he took a bite of chicken and ignored them and began a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

The hall was silent for a long moment after but it soon became abuzz with the sound of conversation and sound of knives and forks.

The Gryffindors however were looked at Harry, who had not moved a muscle and was staring at Sirius in horror.

"Did you have any idea?" Dean asked him.

"No." Harry said and he turned and looked at his house "If it had been announced that Sirius was headmaster it would have encouraged the Death Eaters to strike fear into parents." He said repeating the reason had given for the Headmaster not being announced. "He is not the first Black to be Headmaster."

"But he attacked our common room three years ago!" said a seventh year with fear.

"Isn't he mad?" said a third year.

"Lord Black is a highly respected member of the British magical aristocracy, member of the Wizengamot and one of the foremost advocates for the rights of muggleborns and werewolves." Neville said glaring at their table. "Headmaster Black is a good man, he will do everything he can to protect this school. He was a hit wizard in the last war. He is the only man to ever escape Azkaban and he managed to break into Hogwarts and leave without a trace. If anyone knows how to protect this castle it will be him, whether it is through magical protection, political support or even using the power of gold, he will do it."

The Gryffindor's didn't say another word about Sirius for the rest of the dinner; none wanted to be on the receiving end of Neville's glare.

"When did Sirius gain your respect?" Harry asked him.

"When he paid for my parents to be moved from St Mungo's and paid of our remaining hospital bills and dealt with the ministry to make sure they could come home." Neville said quietly. "He didn't need to do it. He made repayment to us last year but this he did freely without House Honour forcing his actions."

"Well with Sirius as Headmaster I am sure this year will be interesting." Ron said happily. "I would imagine the Twins are envious they couldn't be here."

"I wonder why he agreed to be here." Hermione said curiously. "I never imagined Sirius wanted to be tied behind a desk."

"Black will have his reasons." Seamus said, "Probably to keep an eye on our Harry."

"Doubt it." Harry said laughing. "Sirius wouldn't take this position just to keep me safe." he remembered the order given by Merlin: the Ancient Houses were to govern and protect the magical community using all their power. It seemed to him that Merlin's words were true.

Harry was nearly falling asleep at his plate when the deserts finally cleared away. Sirius stood back up and looked out at them all.

"Now before you all fall asleep I do have some further announcements. This Year Hogwarts will play host to a small delegation from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute and some of our own will be visiting their schools." Sirius said "This is a once in a life time opportunity for some of our students to visit our sister schools. I have spent the last two weeks arranging this opportunity and I will not bore you with the details that still need to be ironed out."

"Like the Triwizard Tournament each school will host an activity, which will be broadcast to each school using a magical seeing stone which has been developed by our own ministry of magic. It is capable of showing current events. Hogwarts is playing host to the Quidditch tournament, Beauxbatons is an equestrian competition and Durmstrang Duelling tournament."

Talk broke out immediately from around the hall and people were excited about the prospect competing against the other schools. Harry however was thinking about the duelling tournament and how interesting it would be.

"The selection of thirty two students who will be participating in all of these events will be drawn in three weeks." Sirius continued "Our contingent will be competing in all three of the events. Our weakest event will be the equestrian competition, most of you will never have ridden before, but I will be teaching you our students. For those of you in the years that cannot participate, my plan is that next year each year will be able to learn the skills needed for these events. Also I will be creating duelling championships for each year group."

"If this programme is successful, it will be held every three years and it may pave the way for the return of more regular Tri Wizard Tournament to be looked into again." Sirius said finishing looking around "Notice for the Triwizard Exchange as it is being called will be posted in your common rooms."

Harry smiled at the speech; Hermione looked intrigued but also worried.

"He isn't serious, they cannot reinstate the tournament!" she said quietly.

"If anyone could do it, it would be a Black." Ron said shrugging. "They are too ambitious."

Harry laughed at the words, they were very true.

"– should also note that the forest in the grounds is off limits to all students. Mr Filch has asked me to tell you that he has banned every product that comes from the shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so if you have them on you, do not get caught. Now get to bed before you fall asleep listening to me."

"What's the password?" Harry asked Ron quickly before he got up.

"Godric's pride." he said "I wish we didn't have to go to a meeting but we have a meeting with Sirius."

"Make sure you do not call him that." Harry said leaving the table and muttered. "It's Professor Black now."

He walked to out of the hall with Neville but he left him at the portrait hole and told him he wanted to be alone for a while. Neville looked reluctant but Harry had insisted. He eventually found himself in a part of the castle that he had not ventured into before, a secluded corridor that had open stone arches that allowed great views of the stars and he guessed the grounds when it was light.

After an hour of just staring out at the night sky, something that he had been doing more since Bulgaria it allowed his mind to relax. He was annoyed at Sirius for keeping this from him, although he knew he wanted it to be a surprise but would have rather he hadn't.

"Who are you?" said a haughty ghost scaring him half to death. He had to catch himself on the ledge of the window.

She was a rather tall witch with waist-length hair, wearing a floor-length cloak. He supposed that she would have been considered a beauty but it was hidden behind her proud and haughty appearance.

"You are Harrison Black-Potter." she said when she saw his face, "This is not a part of the castle that sees many people."

"I found it quite by accident, it gave me solitude." Harry replied. "You are the ghost of Ravenclaw aren't you?"

"That is how I am known." she said bitterly. "Most just call me the Grey Lady, such an awful name."

"Do you have a true name?" Harry asked looking at her bewildered. She was unlike any ghost he had met.

"Of course I do!" she said haughtily and began to drift away.

"Wait, I didn't mean to offend you my lady." Harry said bowing trying to revert back to courtesy.

"I am no Lady!" she said angrily "I never stepped out of the shadow of my Lady mother."

"You are a member of an ancient family." Harry stated in surprise. "But who are you?"

"One in a long line of women who are over shadowed by their mothers." she said in an annoyed voice. "A great disappointment to my family and the people I called friends."

"Why would you be a disappointment?" Harry asked concerned. "Forgive my curiosity."

"Think on this, this school was built by four of the most gifted witches and wizards of their age," she said "but what do you know of Helga and Ravenclaw's daughters? Or even the daughter of Morgan Le Fey who was born at the same time as the founders."

Harry was shocked by her question and had to rack his brain for one of his lessons with Sirius. "Helga's two daughters married into respected families. The name was lost but I believe that the Smithe's are direct decedents."

"And what of the only daughter of Ravenclaw?" She asked pointedly.

"She died before Ravenclaw," Harry said "and I was not aware that Morgana Pendragon had a daughter."

"Why would you be?" the ghost said "Her mother was the darkest witch ever to walk this island, in comparison who would remember her daughter?"

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"She passed on the great oak and raven." she said "The only things that she took with her marriage."

"You are very knowledgably on history." Harry pointed out wondering who this ghost was.

"Only by remembering the past can the future be saved," she said sadly. "but sometimes to look back is to remember and to remembering leads to guilt and hurt."

Harry stood awkwardly not knowing what to say in response. The Grey lady didn't seem perturbed; her hard face didn't change as she looked out at the grounds. Her expression relaxed and Harry could see the beauty that had been truly hidden.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was close to ten in the evening. "I better get back, but you still haven't told me who –"he said but the grey lady had gone, "you are." he finished looking around and he could see no trace of the strange ghost. The only ghost he had spotted was the Bloody Barron who could be seen patrolling the balconies of the astronomy tower.

With a last look for the strange ghost he turned around and made his way back to the common room.

****authors note*****

So here is the next chapter - hope you like it and thank you all for your help with my exchange program, you responses mostly matched my own ideas, now i just have to put ink to paper and write it all.

I am not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up, I am off on holiday on the 24th June for 9 days, and I will not have computer access. however i will try to get another chapter posted before I go.

I hope you will not be too angry that i am off enjoying the night life of Magaluf whilst you have to suffer an extended leave of updates!

As always i appreciate your support of the story and I hope to see your reviews!


End file.
